Vigilante
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: One day, Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde pursued a recent threat but later on, a vigilante from a particular place came to their assistance, much to their very surprise. Will they know more of who's that said vigilante as well with his very goals in according to the entire society of Zootopia? Find out this very new story, everyone. Rated M, though so read on your risks!
1. The Pursuit

_**This is my first Zootopia fanfic ever. I decided to publish my very own since I'm being swept by the fast popularity of this movie and it's characters. Anyway, please enjoy reading!**_

 _ **PS: An OC had appeared in the ending of this chapter. His identity will be discovered soon enough.**_

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Pursuit

Nick and Judy were on their very police vehicle, awaiting for their oncoming duties to given by their superiors from the very headquarters of the ZPD or Zootopia Police Department. While Judy checked her pocket phone, Nick was busy devouring his tasty pawpsicle.

"Nick, you might get a case of diabetes if you kept on eating that." - Judy teased -

"Don't worry, Judes. It will never happen." - Nick reassured with a grin on his face -

Judy sighed. As Nick finished eating, the police scanner powered up.

"We have a fast vehicle on the loose! Repeat, we have a fast vehicle on the loose! Suspect on a white sports car."

Both of them received the call. Nick donned his sunglasses as Judy wore her very own too. She then started the car and Nick turned the police siren on. With that, they were in hot pursuit.

"Here goes the neighborhood!" - Judy remarked -

Nick snickered on her remark. They then continued their high speed pursuit on their suspect. Soon, they manage to tailgate the said vehicle and as they do, Nick took a radio set onto his paws. The radio set that he was holding on was connected directly onto a megaphone speaker that was being installed on the roof of their police chase car.

"This is the ZPD! Pull over!" - Nick hollered -

Then, paintballs hit their very windshield. The paint splattered on it hindered their visibility.

"Nick, the suspect was using paintball weaponry!" - Judy exclaimed -

"Wipe the windshield clean, Judy! I don't want to cause a vehicular collision in here." - Nick replied -

Judy quickly hit the windshield wipers. As the visibility improved, she saw the suspect's vehicle making a hard right turn.

"Hard right!" - Nick reminded her -

Judy acknowledged and she turned her vehicle to the right. The road that they were driving at were filled with citizens and other objects. Crates, carts and small piles of various objects were all being ran over by the suspect's vehicle. Nick saw these and he groaned.

"I hate collateral damages!" - Nick groaned, frustrated to the suspect's actions -

"Me too, Nick. This fool is making my nerves go to pieces!" - Judy commented -

The police chase continued on. Until on point, the suspect reached the dead end by the docks. Judy and Nick had finally cornered their "prey". As the police partners come out, a male monkey armed with a paintball gun also went out and aimed his weapon at them.

"Don't move or I'll shoot this on your very faces!" - The monkey suspect shouted -

Realizing that their suspect was armed, Judy and Nick also took out their very own sidearms. Their sidearms looked like dart guns that the previous suspects used in shooting other citizens of Zootopia with "Night Howlers Serum Bullets" long ago. Since they're police guns now, the ammunition was being switched with simple police-issued pellets so-called "Tranquilizer Bullets". As the duo pointed their weapons at the monkey, the suspect dragged his hostage out of his vehicle. The hostage was a lightly colored female vixen. The victim screamed.

"Please save me! This monkey's nuts!"

"Shut your mouth up!" - The suspect berate his hostage -

He then pointed his weapon on the victim by the neck.

"One step closer and the hostage gets it!" - He warned -

Judy and Nick kept their distance. If they approached him, he will going to shoot his weapon on the neck of the victim that he was using as a human shield.

"Judy, I can't get a clean shot!" - Nick exclaimed -

"Me neither!" - Judy replied -

Upon saying that, a loud gunshot resounded throughout the docks. Judy and Nick saw the suspect go down as the victim ran to the police duo at full speed. The monkey was knocked down as a real bullet from an unknown source struck him in the shoulder. It also made him drop his weapon from his hands.

"What was that?!" - Nick exclaimed -

"I don't know, Nick!" - Judy replied -

As they kept the vixen behind them, Nick then took hold on his radio set again to call out on the unknown source.

"This is the ZPD! Come out with you hands or paws up!" - Nick hollered -

Then, Nick and Judy as well with the vixen was surprised to see on what they saw. A male human appeared from the shadows and with his hands in the air. He was wearing a imperial "caped"uniform and a beret on his head as well with gloves and cloth strips donned and tied on his hands. On his sides was his sword and his rubberized canvas holster. On his face, it also bears some face paint stripes under his purple eyes. The unnamed but armed human replied to them.

"I'm just a vigilante but I too will surrender!"

Judy and Nick couldn't believe it as the human knelt down with his hands still raised in the air. They then cautiously approached and apprehended him as well with the said monkey, who remained on the ground with a still bleeding shoulder. The apprehended was then being brought into custody for trials.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 1. Judy and Nick managed to apprehend their suspect but an unknown "vigilante" assisted them in the process. Even though he too surrendered, both of them were in total confusion. Who was that vigilante anyway? Find out on Chapter 2, everyone!**_


	2. Meeting By Identifications

_**This is the second chapter of the story. Please enjoy reading, by the way!**_

 _ **PS: The OC's identity will finally be known but you guys might be shocked when you realize about him, though. Anyway, keep on reading!**_

* * *

Chapter 2 - Meeting By Identifications

Judy and Nick finally escorted the victim and the 2 apprehended persons back to ZPD Headquarters. With the vixen under quick care of the ZPD, the apprehended was being interrogated. First to be interrogated was the one who shot the monkey suspect.

"I'm Officer Judy Hopps and this my partner Officer Nick Wilde. We're the main ZPD officers of the entire city of Zootopia. I hope you still have the opportunity to explain some few questions with us." - Judy started -

"First of all, who are you?" - Nick asked -

The human cleared his throat before he answers the question.

"My name is Splero. I'm just a foreign colony emperor of a distant nation in the Pacific but I might not look like very one though." - Splero answered -

"Hmm. Interesting info in there." - Nick remarked, grinning -

"Next question: What are doing here in Zootopia?" - Judy continued -

"I was just working as a overseas daytime security guard of a local building, ma'am." - Splero replied -

Nick was surprised to hear that.

"You're an overseas daytime security guard, eh?" - Nick asked -

"Yes, sir. That's my honest confirmation." - Splero replied -

He then took out his wallet full of his personal IDs and other credentials. Judy opened it and she saw his main ID, Passports and other important credentials that fits to his claims. Nick also saw his true confirmation as emperor.

"Ok, sire. Last question: What are doing at the time of the event?" - Judy asked -

"I'm just doing my job, Officer Judy. I was on standby in the building when all of a sudden, a monkey hostages a vixen. I tried to stop him but he pelted me with his gun right before he hijacks a sports car from another citizen. Realizing that, I gave chase with my very car until to the docks. There, I dispatched the suspect with my pistol." - Splero explained his claims -

Nick wrote every word that he said on his notepad. He then gave a nod to him before he faces Judy.

"Ok, sire. Thanks for your cooperation with the ZPD. Is there's anything that we can do for you on this very moment in here?" - Judy replied with a last question -

"Well, Can I be detained in here for the meantime until the investigations were done?" - Splero asked -

Judy and Nick never heard of that before but since that's his question, they accepted it.

"Ok, Splero. Please stay here until the trials were done. Ok?" - Judy replied -

Splero nodded. Judy and Nick left the room. Outside, they exchanged faces.

"I think this fellow here is just a vigilante to me, Judes." - Nick said -

"I really think so, Nick but I'm not sure about that without the superiors' confirmations about this." - Judy replied -

The duo then sighed. Since they don't know if Splero's innocent or not, they're in a dilemma.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 2. Stay tuned for more, everyone!**_


	3. The Final Outcome

_**This is the 3rd chapter, everyone. Please enjoy reading it!**_

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Final Outcome

The investigation went on as planned. Nick and Judy manage to have a opportunity to interview with the victim.

"Excuse me, miss. You're now here in the safety and care of the ZPD." - Judy reassured her -

"Anyway, can we ask your name?" - Nick asked -

The vixen nodded before she answered in a timid tone.

"M-My name is Michelle. I'm just a female Zootopian accountant working for the ZPO." - Michelle replied -

Nick never heard that word before. Judy didn't knew that too.

"ZPO?" - Nick asked, confusion -

"It's a major postal office here in the city, sir." - Michelle explained -

"Oh, yeah. I remember it now, miss. It stands for Zootopia Post Office, right?" - Nick realized -

Michelle nodded. Judy clears her throat.

"Ok, Michelle. Let me ask you a few questions about what happened a few hours ago." - Judy said -

Nick adjusted his seat and took out his notepad.

"Question: What are you doing at the time of the incident?" - Nick asked -

"Well...I'm just walking on route to work when all of a sudden, the monkey hold up on me with his weapon. I tried to run away from him but he intercept me and took me hostage." - Michelle explained -

Her statement was really similar to the same statement that Splero said just minutes earlier. Michelle continued.

"The hostage taker also told me about something too." - Michelle added -

"What did he said to you?" - Judy asked -

"He said that my very performance in the postal office was his main target and he was so disgruntled with me recently since my promotion a few weeks ago." - Michelle replied -

With that said, Judy and Nick finally obtained enough information that the one at fault in the first place was indeed the said monkey. The fox police officer wrote everything said in his notepad and after a few moments, they finished their interview with Michelle.

* * *

Judy and Nick explained their gathered evidence to their superior named Chief Bogo.

"Chief Bogo, we finally gathered the information that we got for this very case." - Judy said -

"Good work, guys. By the way, what is the full summary of this case?" - Chief Bogo replied with a question -

"Sir, the incident occur when a monkey hostages a vixen near the ZPO establishment. He then tried to escape the scene with a hijacked sports car but we managed to gave chase until we arrived at the dead end by the docks. There, the hostage was being rescued and the suspect was being subdued." - Nick started -

"Actually, there was a human vigilante who subdued the monkey. His name is Splero and he's an foreign emperor that was working here in Zootopia as a daytime security guard in a particular building, not far from the scene's first incident point." - Judy added -

Chief Bogo was surprise to hear that.

"A human vigilante, eh?" - He asked -

Both of the police officers nodded.

"How did he subdued him?" - Chief Bogo asked them again -

"He shot him by the shoulder with his own gun." - Judy replied -

Nick took out the rubberized canvas holster that was being confiscated from Splero. He gave it to him so that Chief Bogo could open it and took a look on Splero's ancient pistol. The pistol that he used is a Japanese-made **Nambu pistol.** The safety catch on it was being set by Nick.

"That's a really deadly weapon, sir. It was more deadly than the dart guns that Bellwether used long ago since that one uses real bullets too." - Nick added, showing a few real 8mm Nambu bullets to him -

"Is the vigilante's licensed to use this in public?" - Chief Bogo asked -

"Yes, sir. He also surrendered his personal IDs and credentials as his very proof to his claims." - Judy replied -

Nick also gave Chief Bogo with Splero's surrendered IDs and credentials. As he took a look on every ID and credential given, he realized that the vigilante is just a mere assist to the case.

"Hmm. He's quite good. I never heard anything about him yet. I think this case had just being solved, guys. Looks like that our vigilante's quite reasonable for the law enforcement system." - Chief Bogo remarked -

"So you're saying that Splero's innocent?" - Judy asked -

"Of course. He just subdued the suspect for you and Officer Nick." - Chief Bogo replied -

* * *

Splero was meditating himself in the interrogation room. He was chanting his very imperial "mantra" repeatedly when Judy and Nick entered and approaches him.

"Sire, we realized that you're innocent and saved a life for the sake of the ZPD." - Judy stated -

"Furthermore, The ZPD officials wanted to see your presence." - Nick added -

Splero was totally caught off guard by their words.

"Now this is quite unique, guys." - Splero replied -

Splero went out the room along with Officers Judy and Nick.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 3. Splero was proved as a true vigilante for saving Michelle and for subduing the suspect for the sakes to Judy, Nick and the rest of the ZPD. Stay tuned for Chapter 4, everyone!**_


	4. A Vigilante's Recognition

_**This is the 4th Chapter of the story. More refinements on it's way, by the way. Anyway, please enjoy reading!**_

 _ **PS: This might sound a bit unorthodox to some but this is worth of it.**_

* * *

Chapter 4 - A Vigilante's Recognition

Judy and Nick escorted Splero to Chief Bogo's main office. As the monarch entered the room and saw the chief, he gave him a respected bow.

"It's an opportune time to meet you, chief. My name is Splero and I'm a foreign emperor that you might already know of from your other officers on duty." - Splero introduced -

"Good to see you, sir. I'm Chief Bogo of the Zootopia Police Department. Please sit down." - Chief Bogo replied -

Splero sat down as usual. Chief Bogo then opened a folder that contained some vital information about Splero before he continued.

"Looks like you done a vigilant work to our officers on duty on the recent case by the docks, right?" - Bogo asked -

"Yes, sir. I only subdue the armed threats for the sake of the Zootopians' safety." - Splero replied -

Chief Bogo clears his throat before he continued his chat with him.

"So you're a daytime guard, eh?" - He asked -

"Yes, Chief. Before I enlisted myself for the job, I trained myself with the basics of law and order. I also got my very license for my ownership with firearms too." - Splero explained -

The ZPD superior then shown him a wanted list.

"You remember this one, sire?" - He asked, showing the said piece of printout -

The printout shows a monkey Zootopian. Splero immediately realized it since that's the same one that he or the police duo encountered lately.

"That's the monkey that hostages a vixen Zootopian, sir. He's also the one that I subdued with." - Splero replied -

"His name is Jake Hangers. He was Zootopia's newest criminal that entered to the ZPD's top wanted lists. This one had done numerous crimes in stealing public property and in selling his illegal stashes. He also had done reported cases of hijacking." - Chief Bogo said -

"Whoa. I never realized that he was a new wanted criminal." - Splero realized -

"But since you helped us in subduing him, the ZPD is now honoring your very actions." - Bogo continued -

"Furthermore, he was also wanted to ask you if you're willing to join the ranks of the ZPD." - Judy said -

"When you join us, You'll be famous throughout Zootopia as we do." - Nick added -

Splero took a few moments before he remarked.

"Well, then. If that's the case, I'll accept your very offers. Count me in for the ZPD!" - Splero replied -

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 4. Splero's actions was deeply praised by Chief Bogo, Judy, Nick and the rest of the Zootopia Police Department. The officials also asked him if he wanted to join the ranks and with that, the OC accepts. Stay tuned for Emperor Splero's training efforts on Chapter 5, everyone!**_


	5. First Days In The ZPD Part 1

_**This is the 5th chapter of the story. I made this chapter longer so that the readers would like to know more on my official OC named Splero. Anyway, please enjoy reading this chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 5 - First Days In The ZPD Part 1

Following the moment of Splero's recognition with the first officials, Chief Bogo, Nick and Judy spread the word about the vigilante's work in saving vixen Michelle and in apprehending the monkey suspect. At first, the occupants throughout the ZPD Headquarters never could believe to the story but as time continued on, the officials and other occupants of the establishment reviewed it with "positive" feedbacks. After that, the ZPD officials gave the monarch a few vital things...His new cadet uniform, a ZP ID Badge and a book entitled "ZPD Basics".

"Well...since this will be your very moment to join the ZPD, you will going to attend the ZPD's "Martial Training Program" for a few weeks or months." - Nick said -

"By the way, the program is a new one since more new cadets were now enlisting themselves for the entire law and peace system of Zootopia. Not only that, Chief Bogo actually started this program so that the cadets will be trained quickly in order to quell the booming crime issues." - Judy added -

"Ok, I get it now." - Splero replied, still carrying his new materials -

"Are you going to put those things down or what?" - Nick reassured -

"I'm going to put these down on my new cubicle but the question is: where's my new cubicle?" - Splero replied with a solid question -

The fox and bunny looked throughout the entire second floor of the building. They finally spots an empty cubicle, just a few rows away to their very cubicles.

"There's your new cubicle, Sire." - Nick said, pointing his paw on the said direction -

"Wait a minute. His cubicle was in range with ours, Nick." - Judy realized -

"Now that's a good advantage, guys. With that, I can see you both during my work hours." - Splero remarked with a clear smile on his face -

Nick and Judy snickered on his remark. After Splero places his items on his cubicle, he took hold his new uniform.

"Excuse me, guys. I'm going to change my clothes." - Splero said -

He then went to the vacant washrooms. Nick and Judy then arranged Splero's belongings.

"This will be the first time that a human could join the ZPD ranks." - Judy said -

"Yeah, it is true indeed. I wonder what will the public could respond to this new "event" today." - Nick replied -

As they arranged his belongings, Michelle approaches them.

"Excuse me, guys." - Michelle said -

Nick caught her attention.

"Yes, Miss?" - Nick asked -

"Is the vigilante named Splero was around?" - Michelle answered with a question -

"He's changing his clothes in the gentlemen washrooms. Why?" - Nick responded -

"I-I wanted to thank him for what he did to me earlier." - Michelle said -

Splero then returned. He was now wearing the new standard-issued ZPD uniform but the monarch still wore the "official" royal beret on his head.

"Hey, guys. I'm back on my new snazzy duds!" - Splero remarked -

"Wow! You looked awesome in that uniform, Splero." - Nick exclaimed -

"Aw shucks. Thanks, Nick." - Splero replied, blushed -

"By the way, Michelle is looking for you. Good thing you returned." - Judy reminded him -

Splero turned his head and he saw Michelle. Her presence caught his attention.

"Hello there, miss. Is there's anything that I can do for you?" - Splero responded -

Michelle clears her throat.

"I-I wanted to thank you for what you did to me from the docks earlier today." - Michelle thanked him -

"Pleasure, Miss Michelle. I just wanted to serve and protect the fellow Zootopians for my very sake." - Splero replied while he gave her a usual handshake with his gloved hand -

Michelle giggled on. She then continues.

"Anyway, can I ask for your telephone number? I wanted to know about you soon after." - Michelle requested -

Nick and Judy was surprised to hear that. They never heard that before.

"Sure, Michelle." - Splero replied -

He then took his wallet and gave her a card that contains his telephone numbers.

"These were my telephone numbers, miss. Both of them were either home or work sources, by the way." - Splero replied with a smile -

"Thanks. I'll call you when I have time soon." - Michelle thanked him again -

"Your welcome. Take care, Michelle." - Splero replied with a good bye -

"I will. Thanks, everyone!" - Michelle bids a goodbye before she left -

Nick grins then snickered.

"Why are you snickering, Nick?" - Splero asked -

"Nothing, Splero." - Nick replied, still suppressing his snickers -

Splero shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well. That's that." - Splero said to himself -

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 5. Splero was finally recruited by the ZPD due to his vigilant and heroic acts. He also made a few good relationship standings with Nick, Judy and Michelle as well with the other ZPD officials. Stay tune for Chapter 6, everyone!**_


	6. First Days In The ZPD Part 2

_**This is the 6th chapter of the story. Since my simplified war fiction story entitled "The Yihe" (Pronounce it as Yay-He) was almost complete, I decided to take a break on it and continue my remaining time on updating this story instead. Anyway, please read on! I hope you guys will enjoy this.**_

* * *

Chapter 6 - First Days In The ZPD Part 2

The next day, Nick and Judy watches the sidelines as Splero was now training himself along with the other ZPD cadets. Even the other ZPD cadets,elites, superiors and instructors were amazed and some couldn't believe to his extreme logic, courage, discipline and strength that he shown in the recent training tests of the ZPD Training Course. Most of them were being passed with flying colors.

"I think Splero really surpasses us both, Carrots." - Nick said -

"Don't be demoralized, Nick. He just doing his best for us and for the ZPD." - Judy reassured, giving him a smile -

Nick smiled back. He then places the new documents on Splero's desk before his attention was directed to a large "rattan-like" bag that was on the floor.

"Hey, Judy. Look at this." - Nick called -

"What is it?" - Judy responded -

"This is Splero's bag, right?" - Nick asked -

"Yes, Nick. That's his very bag alright. He brought that a few hours ago." - Judy replied -

Nick tried to place it on the desk chair. The bag was heavy and overstuffed with everything but he manage to place the bag onto the desk chair.

"Man, his bag was heavy. I think he participating in some heavy weightlifting training prior." - Nick groaned -

Nick opened the bag. Judy noticed his actions.

"What are doing?" - Judy asked -

"I'm just checking on his belongings that was being stuffed in his bag." - Nick replied -

As he continue to remove some of Splero's belongings, he took a few books on his paws. The books were entitled " **North Korean Basics** ", " **History Of The Yihe** " and " **Asian 101** ".

"Wow. Looks like Splero was also a bookworm." - Nick said -

He then returned the books back to his bag. Officer Clawhauser then approaches them.

"Hey, guys." - He greeted -

"Hey there, Clawhauser. What's up?" - Judy replied -

"Chief Bogo wanted to give these few documents that you and Nick needed to work on." - Clawhauser said -

"Is it urgent?" - Nick asked -

"Not quite, Nick but if you guys manage it in a early manner, things will be fair." - He replied -

"Ok, we'll work on these then." - Nick remarked as he took the documents from him -

"Thanks, guys." - Clawhauser thanked them before he left -

Nick gave some documents to Judy. Splero arrived as he wipes his forehead with a sponging rag.

"Hey, guys. What's the hold up?" - Splero asked -

"We're just working on with these new documents, Splero." - Judy replied -

"How's the training?" - Nick asked -

"It's quite good. Since I passed the tests, I already made some new friends." - Splero replied, smiling -

He then saw a few documents on their paws.

"That's a lot of paperwork to do, guys. Can I help you both?" - Splero asked -

"No, no, no. It's fine, Splero. We can manage these." - Nick replied -

"Oh, come on. I insist. I wanted to help you guys out." - Splero persuaded him -

"Ok then. Here you go." - Nick replied, giving him a few documents -

Splero's cubicle telephone then rang and he took the call.

"Hello? Zootopia Police Department." - Splero responded -

A few seconds later, Splero realized the caller.

"Hey there, Michelle. How are you today?" - Splero replied -

Indistinct conversations continued on.

"Well...I wanted to see you today but I have some busy work to do now. How about we meet each other at the Cafeteria Zootopian tonight at 7 PM. Is that Ok with you?" - Splero continued -

Final lines were exchanged.

"Ok. I'll see you tonight, sweetheart. Ciao." - Splero replied with a sweet goodbye and he hung up -

He then faces to Judy and Nick. Both of them had dumbstruck looks on their faces.

"What?" - Splero asked, raising an eyebrow -

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 6. Splero's first day of training had finally completed but more obstacles were still posing to his goals. Will he cope it? Find out on Chapter 7!**_


	7. First Days In The ZPD Part 3

_**This is the 7th Chapter of the story. Since my fiction war story entitled "The Yihe" was just a chapter to go for it's end, I made some changes to my literature career strategy and I concentrated some of my time to this story so that new chapters will be published as possible. Anyway, please read this new chapter and enjoy reading, everyone!**_

* * *

Chapter 7 - First Days In The ZPD Part 3

The ZPD is having a good relationship with First Colony Emperor Splero. Not only that, Michelle is having a good friendship with him too with others hinting that they were compatible with each other. Splero didn't know that but Nick and Judy already knew the relationship and it's usual results.

As the weeks of intense training continued on for Splero, he was now a ongoing valedictorian of the ZPD Training Program. Not only he passed the other training tests in using his extreme physical conditioning, he was also excelled in target shooting. Even though the ZPD was now armed it's officers and cadets with the same dart guns used in the great Night Howler Incident, Splero was quite concerned.

One moment at the ZPD's Firing Range, Splero directed his issues to Nick.

"Hmm. I wonder if small pocket-sized dart guns were enough for the ZPD, Nick" - Splero said -

Nick noticed his concerns.

"What's wrong?" - Nick asked -

"I'm quite concerned to the ZPD's arsenal that was being used against the usual criminals. I just wishing in the dream in subduing the threats faster with a "weapon" that can be mass produced and used for longer ranges." - Splero replied, taking a look on the very dart gun that he had on his hands -

"Well...The ZPD always use these air-powered elephant tranquilizer dart guns in those tasks. I remember the time Judy shot me with this dart gun in my... - Nick paused -

Splero's attention was closed in to his sentence pause.

"In your what?" - Splero asked, giving him a grin -

"In my furry buttocks." - Nick confessed -

Upon saying that, Splero laughed out loud.

"Ha! That's so funny, Nick." - Splero teased -

"Cut it out, man! I just went to sleep after she done that." - Nick calmly silenced him -

Splero ended his laughing.

"Anyway, where were you when she done that?" - Splero asked -

"In the ceiling." - Nick replied -

"What?! You also mean that you lose your senses and fall from the ceiling?" - Splero realized -

Nick nodded. Splero was dumbstruck.

"I actually feel my head hit the ground hard right before I fell asleep to the tranquilizer." - Nick added -

"Ouch. When you woke up, do you feel anything else in your head or torso?" - Splero asked -

"I only felt a minor headache but it subsequently disappeared." - Nick replied -

Splero sighed with relief.

"Good thing you didn't suffer any fractures from the fall, Nick. If you do have any fractures, Judy had sent you to hospital as usual after she done that." - Splero said -

Nick snickered. Splero then loaded his very dart gun with a few "Tranquilizer Bullets". After that, he readied his goggles before he hollered a usual word.

"Firing!"

Upon hearing that, Nick quickly donned his very goggles. Then, Splero took his shots. He tried to discharge all 3 shots but the final shot failed.

"Hey, I think my dart gun's jammed." - Splero said -

Splero tries to troubleshoot the problem. Judy then appeared and approaches Nick.

"Nick, I got news." - Judy said -

"What is it, Carrots?" - Nick asked -

"Right after we submitted the documents to Chief Bogo, he was pleased with the efforts that we done. He also felt grateful to Splero since the extra documents were done quickly to his efforts." - Judy explained -

"I hope he will give us some promotions soon." - Nick said, grinning -

"Don't crack wise, you dumb fox. We still have a lot of work to do for the ZPD in order to get a very good promotion that we ever wanted." - Judy teased -

Nick snickered on her words. Splero still struggles on his jammed gun.

"Hey, Splero." - Judy greeted -

"Hey there, Judy. How's the documents that I done for Chief Bogo?" - Splero asked -

"It's good. By the way, what are doing?" - Judy replied with a question -

"I'm just troubleshooting this dart gun. It jammed while I'm shooting it." - Splero answered -

As he tried to clear the jam, the dart gun went off suddenly and it struck on Splero's leg. As Splero screamed, Nick and Judy were surprised. The human ZPD valedictorian then lost his senses before he collapsed to the floor. Right after that, Nick and Judy realized that Splero was tranquilized to his unconsciousness.

"I think Splero's being knocked out, Judy." - Nick said -

"I could agreed more, Nick. Let's take him to the ZPD Infirmary." - Judy replied -

Both of them then helped each other out in carrying an unconscious Splero to the infirmary.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 7. Looks like Splero didn't expected that moment and suffered the same fate that Nick suffered long ago. Stay tuned for Chapter 8, everyone!**_


	8. Splero's ZPD Graduation Part 1

_**This is the 8th chapter of the story. After the ending of my fiction war story "The Yihe", my morale was now improved and with that, here's the new chapter. Please enjoy and leave a review about this chapter/story, everyone!**_

* * *

Chapter 8 - Splero's ZPD Graduation Part 1

After just a few months, Splero's performance in the training fields were finally completed. Along with the other cadets that were now graduated as new ZPD officers, he was now graduated as a true official ZPD ally for Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde as well with the other superiors of the ZPD. With his newly issued ZPD Police Uniform worn, he was given the Police Badge by Judy and Nick. After that, Splero exchanged respectful salutes as the others cheered and tossed their berets high into the air.

During the party, Splero was now enjoying the moment of chatting his fellow officers while Judy and Nick enjoyed their refreshments.

"Like what I'm saying, everyone can achieve the impossible unless if that particular person show off his or her very own guts for the moment." - Splero remarked -

Some agreed while others were busy on their refreshments. The duo then approaches him.

"How's your day, sire?" - Nick asked -

"It's good, Nick. By the way, good thing the effect of the dart that hit me long back had finally wore off by now." - Splero replied -

"Now that's a relief." - Judy remarked -

"Indeed." - Splero agreed -

He then noticed something that Nick continued to lick on.

"What's that, Nick?" - Splero asked -

"This? It's a Pawpsicle, Splero. Zootopia's novelty treat." - Nick replied -

"Where did you get that?" - Splero asked -

"By the refreshment counters." - Nick answered -

"To be honest, I'll like to taste that novelty treat somehow." - Splero said -

Splero then went to the counters. He then took a pawpsicle and he checked for a bit before taking his firsthand taste of it. As his tongue touched the frozen treat, Splero could realize that he was taken to heaven by it. His deep purple eyes go wide then he calmed down as the tastes pleasures him further. Nick and Judy watches him.

"I think he likes it, Judes." - Nick said -

"Well...Since he liked it, Congratulations. You have a very new partner in the ZPD that was going to have diabetes sooner or later." - Judy replied with a tease -

Nick scoffs. Splero finally finished on devouring his first Pawpsicle before he returned.

"Man! That was heavenly to me. The taste of it really taken me to paradise too!" - Splero commented -

"Yeah but you should only consume those treats of mine in your risk. You might get a case of chronic diabetes just like what Judy said to me long ago." - Nick replied with a simple caution -

"I know but I already got diabetes, by the way." - Splero responded with a confession -

Both Nick and Judy were silenced upon hearing that. As they exchanged looks with each other, the First Colony Emperor-turned-ZPD officer then cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, guys. I'm going to the washroom for a moment." - Splero excused -

As he left, Nick and Judy faced with one another.

"I can't believe that he had already got a case of diabetes." - Nick said -

"Me too, Nick. He ate one and got that chronic case instantly? That's impossible!" - Judy replied -

"I think he already got that long ago before he even get here." - Nick guessed -

"Why did you say that?" - Judy asked -

"I dunno. I'm going to ask him about that later." - Nick replied with a shrug on his shoulders -

* * *

Splero was just washing his hands on the washroom's sink. He wiped it clean with his handkerchief. As he went out, a familiar voice was heard.

"Splero?"

The human turned around and he saw Michelle. She was wearing a green T-shirt, dark red pants and blue canvas shoes as well with a civilian beret on her head. The vixen was smiling on him.

"Hey there. It's been a while." - Michelle greeted -

"Hello, Michelle. It's a pleasure to see you again." - Splero replied -

The vixen approaches him in a slow but sultry manner. Like a snake, she moved forward and glided her soft paws on his Police Badge that was pinned on his chest.

"Congratulations on your graduation, Splero. I hope Zootopia will need you soon." - Michelle praised him -

"T-Thanks, Michelle. You f-flattered me so much." - Splero stammered -

She then gazes his purple eyes with her very sharp red eyes. Splero blushes on heavily.

"Can I join you with the party?" - Michelle asked -

"Umm...S-Sure, Michelle. You're welcomed here, b-by the way." - Splero replied, stammering -

"Thanks, savior." - Michelle thanked him and giggled softly -

Splero snickered nervously as he escorted her to the party.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 8. Splero had finally graduated in the ZPD. Little that he know that Michelle is also making a visit for him in his very special event. Wonder on what they were going to do? Find out on Chapter 9, everyone!**_


	9. Splero's ZPD Graduation Part 2

_**This is the 9th chapter of the story. Despite the fact that I suffered a decline of my prestige and legacy of my literature career due to a malfunction of my vital tech, I continue on since some of my stories' completion as well as Filipino victory in the PacBrad 3 competition really increased my morale. Anyway, here's the new chapter!**_

 _ **PS: The victory in the PacBrad 3 actually drowned my technology problems that I faced earlier. Aside from that, the morale of my country was extremely high. To be honest, I'm not boasting the victory in any way and I'm just enjoyed with the results. Once again, here's the new chapter of the story. Have fun!**_

* * *

Chapter 9 - Splero's ZPD Graduation Part 2

Nick and Judy were surprised to see Splero returned with Michelle on his side. The vixen greeted the duo.

"Hey, guys. I know that I'm gatecrashing here but I'm just wanted to join the party to visit you both and my Splero." - Michelle greeted sincerely -

"Well...That's ok, Michelle. Besides, you're also welcomed here." - Judy said -

"Actually, I wanted to please her day today. She just wanted to enjoy the moment with me." - Splero confessed -

"I see your point, Splero." - Nick realized -

Splero cleared his throat and faces Michelle.

"Michelle, can I get some refreshments for you?" - Splero asked -

"Yes, please. Thanks for your hospitality." - Michelle replied with a thank -

"Pleasure." - Splero remarked with a smile -

Before he could make a few steps, Nick halted him.

"Wait, Splero." - Nick called -

"Yes?" - Splero responded -

"I forgot to tell you something." - Nick said -

"What is it?" - Splero asked -

"Chief Bogo wanted to hear your speech in the podium later." - Nick reminded -

"Anyhow, good luck on your speech with the ZPD." - Judy added -

"Thanks, guys." - Splero thanked them -

He then left to get some few refreshments for Michelle. The vixen sat down along with Nick and Judy.

So you wanted to see Splero often, eh?" - Nick teased -

Michelle blushed but she nodded. Judy didn't expected him on asking that directly.

"Nick, don't ask her like that! It's embarrassing." - Judy slightly rebuked him -

"No, no, no. It's ok, Officer Judy. I already know that you and Nick had finally realized that me and Splero were really compatible with one another." - Michelle eases her down -

Her confession took her by surprise.

"Y-You're serious?!" - Judy exclaimed in shock -

"Yes, I do." - the vixen replied -

Both the fox and bunny were quite astonished. A vixen was now linking with a male human that saves her life.

"I can't believe this. I mean, this is my first time to hear a Zootopian say that she's falling for the human savior that saved her very life!" - Nick remarked -

Michelle giggled to his shocked remark.

"Officer Wilde, you're so funny indeed." - Michelle said, smiling -

Nick could only smile in a nervous way. Splero finally returned with a good glass cup filled with pure sweetened blueberry and carrot juice mixed together.

"Hey, guys. I'm back again. Sorry for the delay." - Splero said -

"What's that?" - Judy asked -

"Ain't that a fresh refreshment, Splero?" - Nick added -

"Well...This is a good cup of pure sweetened blueberry and carrot juice, guys. I don't know of what Michelle likes so I improvised with the available refreshments by the ZPD Canteen." - Splero explained -

"Interesting. Can I taste it, Splero?" - Michelle requested -

"Uhh...Sure, Michelle. Please tell me about it's taste." - Splero replied -

He gave the cup to her. Michelle took a few sips of it. A smile then shone on her face.

"This is so good, Splero. I can't believe that you're a great mixer!" - Michelle remarked to him about her new drink -

Splero snickered.

"I carefully mixed the right ingredients on it. I believe my bartender skills were still good until now." - Splero remarked with a usual smile -

Michelle continued on enjoying her new drink. Splero then looked on his pocket watch.

"Oh! Look's like that it's time for me to make my Graduation speech in the stage, guys." - Splero realized -

Clawhauser then approaches Splero.

"Ah! There you are, Splero." - Clawhauser said -

"Hey there. Is Chief Bogo's looking for me?" - Splero asked -

"Yes, he does. He wants you to hear your speech in the stage's podium." - Clawhauser replied -

"Ok, then. Please tell him that I'm on my way for it." - Splero requested -

"I will!" - Clawhauser said -

"Thanks!" - Splero replied -

As Clawhauser dashes away, Splero faces the others.

"Please help yourselves out, guys. Be right back!" - Splero reminded -

He then dashes to the stage.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 9. Stay tuned for Chapter 10, everyone!**_


	10. The Graduation Speech

_**This is the 10th chapter of the story that makes a good nascent existence. As this month is now on it's routes, I'm preparing for my awaited 17th birthday. I can't really wait for it to come. Anyway, here's the new chapter, everyone!**_

* * *

Chapter 10 - The Graduation Speech

As pronounced, Splero found Chief Bogo near the stage.

"Sir, it's time." - Splero reminded -

"For what?" - Bogo asked -

"For my graduation speech. Officer Clawhauser told me that you're awaiting for it to happen." - Splero answered -

"Oh, yes. Gladly indeed." - Bogo realized -

He clears his throat deeply.

"Right this way." - Bogo aided him -

Splero and Chief Bogo went on the stage and into the standing podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I wanted to get your attention, please." - Chief Bogo said -

The other ZPD attendants were being called for his attention.

"Thank you for the moment. I just really wanted to say that this graduation party is a good party that you will never forget in your lifetime." - Chief Bogo said -

The crowds applauded. Chief Bogo waved to the audience.

"Since this graduation will be the greatest party ever done since the success of Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, I hope we could lend our very moment with the speech of our first ZPD human valedictorian. Please welcome our valedictorian...Officer Splero." - Chief Bogo introduced -

The ZPD crowds cheered and applauded as the First Colony Emperor/ZPD Vigilante stood on the podium.

"Hey, Carrots. This is it." - Nick reminded -

"Oh, yeah. His awaited speech!" - Judy realized -

Both of them took their seats. Michelle borrowed a chair and she sits as well. Splero tapped the microphone first right before he started on.

"Thanks for the introduction, sir. I'm deeply honored." - Splero thanked -

He then inhaled and exhaled before continuing.

"Everyone, I hope you guys were now enjoying this very party for today. This will be my greatest speech that I ever done since my first days here in the ZPD ranks." - Splero said -

Every ZPD attendant pay extra attention to him.

"I might be a male human that was also a colony emperor of a independent nation but I'm also a Zootopian daytime security guard that subsequently assisted the ZPD's two most known cops in apprehending a recent threat. Even though I accepted the risks imposed on it, I serve my former career for not only my very sake but for the sake of other Zootopians that were out there." - Splero said -

Nick, Judy and Michelle listened on as the valedictorian continued on further.

"If I'm not here, I would be so upset much. Why? Because I missed the moment of protecting the citizens of Zootopia with my very reasonable will and determination. As a new graduated ZPD officer and a former monarch, I will never going to abandon you all. A promise is a promise, I'll defend the Zootopian society with the great ZPD that I really trusted on for ever and ever." - Splero remarked -

The audiences cheered in joy. They all applauded to his words as Splero quickly bowed in front of the public. While still on their seats, Nick, Judy and Michelle smiled on his speech remarks.

"I think he will lead the ZPD to the best indeed." - Nick said -

"How could you say that?" - Judy asked -

"He's determined to serve with the ZPD throughout the adversities as he promised." - Nick answered -

"Oh, really?" - Judy teased -

"Of course, Carrots!" - Nick responded with a grin -

Nick and Judy then hear Michelle sighed with a great relief. With her hands on her chin and elbows on the table, her eyes were all glued to Splero. Even at a distance, she could gaze on him in a infatuated manner.

"Miss Michelle, are you alright?" - Judy asked -

Michelle nodded.

"I'm good, Officer Judy. I'm just looking at him." - Michelle replied -

She then sighed with relief as she gazes on Splero further. A smile was formed on her very face. Nick noticed her.

"I think she's in love with him, Judes." - Nick whispered -

"Yeah. It looks like it was." - Judy whispered back -

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 10. Looks like that Michelle is now falling in love with my OC. I'm jealous with it, though. I guess Splero's way more charismatic than I do. *Snickers* Anyway, please stay tuned for the 11th Chapter in a few days, guys!**_


	11. Welcomes

_**This is the new 11th Chapter. Please enjoy reading, everyone!**_

 _ **PS: This will be a long chapter, everyone. Have fun!**_

* * *

Chapter 11 - Welcomes

After the graduation party, the attendants went home to get their very rest for their next quests and tasks of their duties by tomorrow.

"Well, guys. Look's like the party is a good success." - Splero remarked -

"You said it already. Nick kept his eyes on the counter while we're listening to your speech." - Judy said -

"Really?" - Splero asked -

"Yeah. In fact, he kept on drooling on the pawpsicles stashed in there." - Judy responded -

Splero was dumbfounded. Nick was surprised.

"I'm not!" - Nick exclaimed -

"You're getting addicted to the sweet treats of yours now, you sly fox." - Judy teased with a grin -

"Oh, come on. You're fibbing." - Nick replied -

Splero let out a simple laugh.

"I envy you both, guys. I think a fox and a bunny like you both were really compatible with one another." - Splero remarked, smiling -

Both of them were shaken by his remark. They blushed and gazes on Splero.

"What?" - Splero asked, raising an eyebrow -

Michelle then approaches the trio.

"I'm done on washing my hands, guys." - Michelle said -

"Ain't should we get going?" - Nick asked -

Splero reminded him of something.

"Oh, wait! How about a visit to my place for tonight?" - Splero asked -

Everyone were taken by surprise.

"I know we still have time to spend, guys. Let's enjoy the rest at my place." - Splero added -

Nick, Judy and Michelle can agreed to him since they didn't visited his very home yet.

"We would love to, Splero." - Nick said -

"Besides, we haven't seen your house yet." - Judy added -

"Well, terrific! Let's go then." - Splero replied, smiling -

The trio followed Splero. The monarch then boarded his very car while the others followed suit. Michelle was sitting in the front seat while both Nick and Judy were sitting behind. After they fastened their seat belts, Splero switched the engine one before they later departed to their destination.

* * *

After 2 hours of driving through rush-hour traffic, they had finally arrived at Splero's place...A large castle-like palace with round-shaped domed roofs. The Zootopians were astonished with it's beauty.

"Here we are, guys. Welcome to my very home!" - Splero welcomed -

"T-This is your very home, Splero?!" - Judy exclaimed -

"Yes, Judy. I constructed this out of my very economic budget from the Splerinian Yihe. Right before I even arrive here, I made a good fortune and I been swimming in cash recently thanks to my economy of my "imperial" colony in the vast Pacific." - Splero replied -

They unbuckled themselves before exiting the vehicle.

"Wow. This is a great tourist attraction, Splero." - Michelle commented -

"Thanks, Michelle." - Splero replied -

As Splero opened the palace-like doors wide, the sight of the well-furnished rooms pleased the sight of his very friends.

"Actually, I risked myself in earning the money to construct this magnificent home by participating the missions offered by the United Nations long ago. Until today, I might still be summoned by the independent Splerinian Yihe if that happens." - Splero added -

Judy and Michelle sat down on the softest couch while Nick continued on view the pictures that were hanged on the walls. One picture caught his attention and it was a picture of First Colony Emperor Splero, Second Colony Emperor Tyler and Colony Queen Maylene.

"Hey, Splero. Is this is the royal picture of yours?" - Nick asked -

"Yes. That's my official picture taken by the UN officials right after the brief war that I waged against a republic not long ago. Anyway, that's my brother and sister too." - Splero replied -

"By the way, why your other human friends didn't visit here in Zootopia yet?" - Judy asked -

"They were hesitant to leave the Yihe, Judy. My colonial state is quite fragile when it comes to leaderships. If they leave, the "imperial" state will be vunerable to other foreign influences." - Splero answered -

"So you're saying that you are only allowed to come here while the others were in charge for the monarchy of yours, Splero?" - Nick realized -

"Yeah. Something like that, Nick." - Splero replied -

Splero sighed before he continued on.

"Care for some light refreshments, guys?" - Splero asked -

"Yes, please." - Nick replied -

"Ok, then. I'll prepare some tea, guys." - Splero said -

He then went to the kitchen. As he was away, Nick sat down along with Judy and Michelle. The bunny then noticed a nearby bookshelf.

"Hey, Nick. Look at that bookshelf over there." - Judy said -

"Whoa! That's a lot of books in there." - Nick replied -

They looked on the crammed bookshelf. Books entitled " **Basic Mathematics** ", " **Philippine-American Encyclopedia** ", " **World Linguistics** ", " **Monarchy Standings** ", " **History Of Zootopia** ", " **Zootopian Basics** ", " **Speaking the Filipino Language** " and many more.

"I wonder where Splero got these books from?" - Nick wondered -

"Maybe he brought it from the libraries, I think?" - Judy guessed -

Splero then returned.

"I'm going to wait for the tea kettle to boil. It will usually take a few moments to be done." - Splero said -

He then switched on a FM Radio/CD Player that was being placed near the bookshelf. He places a Music CD that says " **Tibetan Music** " and after he played it, the musicals of the flutes and harps filled the entire palace.

"So soothing, Splero." - Michelle said, tranquilized -

"Pleasure, Michelle. I always play these Tibetan music for a long time." - Splero replied -

Nick and Judy finally sat down on the couch. Splero wiped his forehead with his sponging rag.

"Good thing I have a good Zootopian life in here. I'm so lucky to be here rather that on joining the Splerinian Yihe to some rouge military exercises." - Splero remarked, sighing -

"By the way, how many years that you served in the monarchy?" - Nick asked -

"I can't recall, Nick. A few years, I think." - Splero replied -

"Is being a monarch of an empire was a hardship?" - Judy asked -

"Not much, Judy. Sometimes, I serve the monarchy because I opposed republics so much." - Splero answered -

His attention was then being called upon the whistling sound of the boiling tea kettle.

"Oh, there it is!" - Splero realized -

Splero stood up but before he went to the kitchen, he faces the trio.

"Anyhow, I'll be serving some pies for all of you, guys." - Splero said -

Nick caught his attention.

"Really? What flavor?" - Nick eagerly asked -

"Blueberry and some tropical fruit flavors." - Splero replied -

Nick was so excited.

"I can't wait for it." - Nick said -

"Hold your horses, Nick! You're on a diet!" - Judy teased -

"Not for much longer, though." - Nick replied -

Judy scoffs.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 11. Is Nick was really on a diet or does he? Stay tuned for Chapter 12, guys!**_


	12. Refreshments

_**This is the 12th chapter of the story. Even though my war fiction story entitled "The Yihe" gave limited success to my legacy, I didn't give since I have second options in order to preserve it for more references for it's new sequels. Furthermore, more changes will be put on effect but this effort might not take place on some time expected. Anyway, please enjoy reading!**_

 _ **PS: This will be the first time that Splero would speak in a Splerinian Yihe language. Only a few of these words were being used, though. I done that since I don't want to confuse the readers with it. In this chapter, I mentioned some famous songs used in this chapter but I don't own them all for copyright reasons. Furthermore, I tried my best in updating this long chapter even though I suffered some gunshot wounds that nearly cost my life. Once again, enjoy.  
**_

* * *

Chapter 12 - Refreshments

After the tea kettle was boiled, Splero carefully pour a few tea bags on it. As the tea was being mixed, he took a few flavored pies from the fridge and onto his microwave. As he waited for it to be reheated, a telephone rang.

"I'll get it!" - Splero hollered -

He took the call.

" **Dahvay?** " (Hello?)

Instinct conversations went on the line.

" **Whajah Yihe Ampier! yadla Davay Ahvay**." (Praise Yihe Empire! Honor Dynasty Colony)

Splero continued on talking in Splerinian Yihe.

" **Songo yi henza yo todo cali kilza Zootopia. I yi won yadla malaka Yihe Davay Ahvay.** " (I'm fine here in Zootopia. I have good links for the Yihe Dynasty Colony)

He then clears his throat before talking in English.

"Ok, guys. I'll return there when I have the opportunity from my other Zootopian links. I'll see you all soon in the independent Yihe. Bye!" - Splero said, greeting a goodbye -

As he puts the phone down, a distinctive odor caught his attention.

"Wha! My pies!" - Splero realized -

He dashes at full speed. Nick and Judy looked at each other.

"What language is that?" - Nick asked -

"I don't know, Nick. He's talking in a new foreign language that I didn't know of." - Judy replied, shrugging her very own shoulders -

"Well, I think his language really makes my tongue twisted." - Nick said -

Michelle then turned her head to a wall clock. It reads a solid "7:15 PM"

"Looks like we'll be enjoying here for a long time, guys." - Michelle said -

She then took a picture album from the bookshelf. She opened it and pictures of First Colony Emperor Splero as well the pictures of his partners and friends were being posted to the pages of the album.

"Wow! He sure have a lot of pictures in here." - Michelle realized -

Nick and Judy also took a look on it. They saw the pictures of the Yihe troops carrying their rifles in their shoulders, selfies of Splero, Tyler and Maylene as well some other pictures that were taken before, during and after the wars that he waged for years. One picture caught their very attention and it was the picture of Splero facing the new colorful flag of the Splerinian Yihe fluttering on the high flag pole of very first colony.

"Now that's nationalism." - Nick remarked -

Splero then returned with a tray of tea cups and pie slices.

"Hey, Nick. Can you help me please? This is plentiful." - Splero requested -

"Sure, Splero." - Nick replied -

Nick carried the tray and places it on the coffee table. The tea and pie refreshments make their stomach growling.

"I think I lost my diet control today." - Nick said -

Splero laughed.

"I know. I already knew that you will love these blueberry pies, Nick." - Splero remarked -

"How did you know that I'm a blueberry lover?" - Nick asked -

"Judy told me." - Splero simply replied -

Nick took a look on Judy. The bunny snickers with a grin. Nick took a pie slice and with a fork on his paw, he tasted a bit on it. The taste pleased him. Judy and Michelle also took a bite on their slices and they too got themselves pleased to it's good taste.

"This pie is so good. You're such a baker, Splero." - Judy said -

"What? No, Judy. I didn't bake these." - Splero replied -

"Really?" - Judy realized -

"Yes. I only ordered it from a well-known baker here in Zootopia." - Splero responded -

"Ok. Who's that baker, anyway?" - Judy asked -

"I got it from a fox baker named Gideon Grey." - Splero replied -

Judy choked upon hearing that.

"Did you say 'Gideon Grey', Splero?" - Judy asked, exclaimed -

"Yes, Judy. Why?" - Splero asked -

"He's my former bully!" - Judy replied -

Splero was silenced.

"Really? Does he bothered you until today?" - Splero asked her in a serious way -

"Well...Not anymore, Splero. He's changed by now. He even made amends with me for what he done to me very long ago." - Judy replied -

"Oh. Ok, then. I get the real point now, Judy. Good thing time will make other people change to the brighter side of life and society." - Splero remarked, sighing in relief -

He took a sip from his tea cup.

"So, Michelle. How's your day?" - Splero asked -

"It's good. I'm having a very elated moment too." - Michelle replied -

"I could even tell on her face, Splero." - Nick added -

Splero laughed nervously. The radio/CD player suddenly stopped.

"What the?" - Splero noticed -

"I think the player's stopped." - Judy said -

"Oh, not again." - Splero groaned as he stood up -

He checked the player and realized that the Music CD that was playing on got jammed. He opened it and replaced the CD with a new one that entitled " **Philippine-American Christian Songs** ". As soon as he plays it, Splero returned to the couch. The Filipino christian song named " **Ako'y Binago Niya** " (I Been Changed By Him), played along in a soothing rhythm.

"Since I'm a Christian, I tend to play these songs when I don't have a lot to do in here." - Splero said -

Nick nodded before he drinks his beverage. After he's done drinking, he places the cup on the coffee table.

"Thanks for the refreshments, Splero." - Nick thanked him with a smile -

"You're welcome, Wilde." - Splero replied -

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 12. My hands kept on bleeding but good thing this chapter was finally done. I hope you guys will love this. Stay tuned for Chapter 13!**_


	13. Tranquil Rest Part 1

_**This is the 13th chapter of the story. Sorry for the delay because I had bad cliffhangers with my stories. Don't worry about it because this is a common occurrence to some writers. Please enjoy reading, everyone!**_

* * *

Chapter 13 - Tranquil Rest Part 1

After they enjoyed themselves, it was now time to take their rest for their next duties by tomorrow. Even though they finished their entertainment early, their fun remained. Nick's smile on his face continued even though he already devoured seconds of tasty blueberry pies.

"Man, I'm stuffed!" - Nick said -

"Since you're stuffed, can I skin your fur and cook your flesh in the kitchen?" - Splero teased -

"What?!" - Nick exclaimed -

"I'm just joking, Nick." - Splero reassured -

Nick was dumbfounded as Splero, Judy and Michelle laughed out loud.

"We might be serving plates of pure stuffed fox rather than stuffed turkey for Thanksgiving." - Splero added -

"Oh, come on. I don't taste good." - Nick cuts him out -

"You taste good to me, Nick." - Judy reassures him with a seductive grin -

Nick blushes on her words. Splero yawned softly.

"Hey, guys. We should get some rest for the night. I sure that we have a ton of paperwork to do for the superiors in the ZPD again." - Splero said -

"Good point, Splero." - Michelle replied -

"I'm down for that recommendation." - Nick added -

"Well...Actually, I have a lot of bedrooms in this palace. There were 2 or 3 of them, in fact." - Splero continued -

"Now that's a lot of space here, Splero." - Judy realized -

"Wait a second. You're living here in isolation?" - Nick asked -

"Yes, Nick. I been living here alone for a long time." - Splero replied -

"We should stay here for a while." - Michelle said -

"That will be great, Michelle. This palace is chock-full of goodies. We can stay here for a long time since I stashed my supplies safety in my very safe." - Splero replied -

"Wait, you have a safe?!" - Nick asked -

"Of course, Nick. This is where I stored my valuables." - Splero replied with a grin -

He then approached on a featureless wall and with his hands, he revealed to them a secret doorway that led to his very stash of supplies.

"That's very resourceful!" - Judy exclaimed in surprise -

"Well, I got the idea of designing some of my rooms in a Viet Cong style." - Splero explained -

He then went inside the dark room.

"I think I stored my extra pillows, blankets and mattresses in here a few days ago." - Splero though -

"I'll help you, Splero. I have good night vision to aid you." - Nick said -

"We're like the same. I can also see something in the dark with my very eyes." - Splero replied -

"Really?!" - Nick realized -

"Yup. That's true." - Splero answered -

After rummaging through the room, Splero and Nick stashed out the extra pillows, blankets and mattresses.

"As I prepare the bedrooms, please help yourselves out." - Splero said -

"Are you sure, Splero?" - Judy asked -

"Yes, Judy. I'll handle this things." - Splero replied -

* * *

While Splero prepared their beds, the Zootopian trio prepared themselves for their tranquil rest. Since the human monarch had extra supplies, they managed to changed their very clothes and clean themselves up. Splero guided Nick and Judy to their new room.

"Ok, guys. I already furnished this very room for your very likings." - Splero said -

"Thanks for your hospitality, Splero." - Nick thanked him -

"Pleasure." - Splero replied -

Judy then gave him a friendly kiss on his cheek. Splero blushes and snickers nervously.

"Ok, guys. I'm going to check Michelle." - Splero said, shaky -

As he left, Nick faces her.

"Man, I can't believe you give him a kiss in the cheek." - Nick said -

"Why, sly fox? You jealous?" - Judy asked -

"Yes, of course." - Nick replied, softly and in a teasing tone -

"Don't worry about that. I'll never gonna leave you, baby." - Judy reassured -

Judy then embraced him before giving him a good direct kiss on the lips. They later make out romantically.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 13. Looks like Splero's friends were going to have a sleepover for tonight at Splero's palace. Stay tune for Chapter 14, everyone!**_


	14. Tranquil Rest Part 2

_**This is the 14th Chapter of the story. Since I'm now making attempts in discussing about colonial imperialism with locals and foreigners, my morale was improved. With that, this new chapter is made. Please enjoy reading, everyone!**_

 _ **PS: Since I have a Tumblr account, you guys might see some Quotes of my OCs that I posted a while back. Anyway, please read on!**_

* * *

Chapter 14 - Tranquil Rest Part 2

Michelle was brushing her fangs with Splero's extra electric toothbrush in the bathroom when someone knocked on the closed door.

"Who's there?" - Michelle responded -

"It's me, Michelle. Are you changing clothes in there?" - Splero answered with a question -

"No, Splero. I'm just brushing my fangs. Come on in." - Michelle replied -

Splero entered to the room.

"Hope you get yourself refreshed for bed tonight." - Splero said -

Michelle giggled. As she finished brushing, Splero then opened a medicine cabinet and took a small syringe and some few cleaning wipes. Michelle noticed him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" - Michelle asked -

"I'm just taking my medication, Miss Michelle." - Splero replied -

"What kind of medication is that?" - Michelle asked again -

"It's a tranquilizer shot, Miss. I have a case of straining trauma nowadays." - Splero responded -

He then cleansed his arm with a cleansing wipe before injecting the syringe on it. As he removed the injection, slight bleeding oozes out. Splero then cleansed it again with a second wipe before placing the needle area with a usual plaster. After that, he faces Michelle.

"Hey, are you done in there?" - Splero asked -

"I'm done, Splero. Are you going to brush your teeth too?" - Michelle responded -

"Of course." - Splero replied with a smile -

"I'll wait you in the bedroom then." - Michelle said -

"Ok, sweetheart." - Splero replied -

Michelle nodded and with a blush on her face, she went to the bedroom. Inside the room, the vixen sat on the soft side of the bed. While she waits for Splero, she views the furnishings of his room. Pictures of First Colony Emperor Splero, Second Colony Emperor Tyler and Colony Queen Maylene were hanged on the walls along with some Zootopian paintings. Medals and ribbons were also hanged with picture frames in it. Near to the balcony, there was a desktop computer and a extra bookshelf. Michelle turned her face around and she saw a iron urn that was placed on a stone base. Below the base was a epitaph written in Splerinian Yihe and above the urn were 2 pictures of a man and woman. The man in the picture looked like Splero and the woman looked like Maylene. As Michelle pondered on, Splero finally appeared.

"Hey, there. I'm done. What are you looking at?" - Splero asked -

"I'm just looking at these pictures. Who are these people?" - Michelle responded -

"Them? They are my parents that were passed away for a long time, Michelle." - Splero answered -

"They are your parents?" - Michelle realized -

"Yes, Michelle. They were the very first people that reigned the independent Splerinian Yihe for long decades. My father's name was Henry Mearn and my mother's name was Sapphire Tiaraz." - Splero explained -

Splero then quickly bowed down as respect for his deceased loved ones. He then stood up and gazes on the pictures before sighing.

"Both of them defended the imperial system right before they abdicated and passed away in their very old ages. Since their imperialism, I followed their footsteps for the sake of the Splerinian Yihe." - Splero added -

Michelle comforted him by patting him in the back with her paws.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Splero. Even though my condolence is quite late, I wanted to comfort you more with such peace in mind." - Michelle reassures him -

Splero nodded and a few tears leaked from his mauve eyes. He then smiles.

"Thanks, Michelle." - Splero thanked her -

Michelle gazes at his face and she places her paws on the sides of his face. She then wipe his tears away with her paws. Splero then wrapped his hands on her back.

"To be honest, you're the most beautiful yet comforting vixen I even knew of in my life. I'll do anything to protect you, Michelle." - Splero added -

"Oh, you're so sweet." - Michelle replied -

Splero then inches his face slowly to Michelle's. He then started off with a very light peck on her lips. Michelle wanted more and she gave him a good kiss on his mouth. They make out romantically and as they break for air, they gazed with each others' eyes.

"Splero...Since I loved you now, can you be my mate?" - Michelle asked -

The Yihe emperor's heart skipped a heartbeat upon hearing that. He then grins.

"I'll be honored to, Michelle." - Splero replied -

Michelle giggled happily before she tackles him to the soft bed. When she done that, the romance begins.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 14. The ending sure did led to a lemon but that lemon will be on the next chapter, so stay tuned!**_


	15. Interspecies Love

_**After restoring my prestige and sanity to sound health, I'm now back. Even though I recovered, my physical and mental trauma remained since my other stories were still ignored. At this moment, I'm now making some attempts to make the public take notice to my very own stories that I been published for a very long time back. Anyway, here's the lemon chapter. Please read it on your own risks, though.**_

 _ **PS: Due to the psychological impact that I suffered earlier on, I'm not feeling well enough to make a long chapter just like this but luckily, I still have a chance. Despite of that, here's the lemon that I promised from the previous chapter. I hope you guys would bear with me at this very moment on.**_

* * *

Chapter 15 - Interspecies Love

The monarch and vixen started their first makeout in a slow and careful manner. With both of their eyes closed, their lips touched with each other. As their kissing session continued, both of them started to strip their own clothes off. Even though they either removed or loosen their clothing, it's not enough. With their lust overwhelming them, they removed all of their remaining clothes and with that, both of them were exposed.

With their eyes still closed, Splero and Michelle were both kissing ferociously with each others' mouths. They then took a stop for air again. While they were both panting, Splero broke the silence.

"I hope you will be ready for the next moment, Michelle. Let your moans be heard throughout this palace." - Splero said, grinning deviously -

"Do it!" - Michelle replied, sexually hypnotized -

Michelle was then placed on her paws and knees. Splero then lined his manhood on the entrance of her womanhood. He inhaled and exhaled a few times before he slowly penetrated his lover. The vixen tried to suppress her cries as his member sliced her walls like a hot knife through butter. Splero shuddered as the tip of his member touched the vixen's sacred barrier. Michelle could also felt it and she pants for a moment before giving him the signal to continue on.

"Go on. Take me now." - Michelle said, weakly but determined -

Splero nodded and he then slammed his meat through her barrier, shattering it. Michelle groaned as the tip of Splero's member touched the vixen's cervix. The tight walls were also too much for Splero to take but yet again, he controlled himself.

"Here's it goes, Michelle." - Splero reminded -

He then began to thrust his member softly inside of her. As the thrusting continued on vixen's tight walls, both of them were groaning and moaning throughout the whole bedchamber as their first interspecies mating started. Soon, the thrusting got harder and harder until finally, both of them were in the brink of their sexual climaxes.

"Michelle...I'm...I'm going to...Arghh! I'm c-close!" - Splero warned, holding back his release-

"M-Me too! Just release it inside o-of m-me!" - Michelle replied, groaning -

"Oooouarghh!" - Splero screamed at the top of his lungs -

Splero continued on thrusting and on his last thrust, he wedged his member deep inside her womb right before his hot spunk exploded like a corked bottle of champange. The human's hot seed is so massive that it also triggered Michelle's climax. Her walls were also sweating lovely fluids but since Splero's member sealed the vixen's cervix completely, her bodily fluids remained and got mixed with the hot spunk that was inside of her. After their exploding climaxes came, they finally done their first fornication. Both of them were so exhausted that they continued on panting right after collapsing. Splero's mauve eyes gazes Michelle's hypnotizing eyes and he grins.

"W-We finally done it, Michelle. We had bonded each other now." - Splero said, weakly -

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, Splero. I have a really good time." - Michelle replied -

The Yihe Emperor snickered and planted a last good kiss on her mouth. They broke the kiss and Michelle giggled.

"I love you, Splero." - Michelle said -

"I love you too, Michelle." - Splero replied -

Both of them then wrapped themselves with the blankets right before they passed out for the night.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 15. Now that's history. The Emperor had finally done his first fornication with a Zootopian vixen. What will be the very response of Nick and Judy for this? Find out on the next chapter, everyone!**_


	16. Realization

_**This is the 16th chapter of the story. Please read on and enjoy this new chapter, everyone!**_

 _ **PS: This will be a surprise for Nick and Judy.**_

* * *

Chapter 16 - Realization

With the sun shining up, Nick and Judy finally woke up on the right side of their beds this morning.

"Good morning, Carrots. How's your tranquil sleep?" - Nick asked in a teasing way -

"It's good, Nick. Man, I can't believe you're a good kisser last night." - Judy replied, recollecting of what happened last night before they slept -

"Oh, yeah." - Nick simply realized, placing his paws on his mouth -

"Guess you got floored by that as well." - Judy remarked with grin -

Nick snickered. Judy then noticed a digital alarm clock on a small table. It reads 8:15 AM.

"Could Splero and Michelle should be up by now?" - Judy asked -

"Ain't sure, Carrots but I'm going to find out." - Nick replied -

Nick went out the room. Judy opened a window and the good sunlight filled the entire room. As she was about to meditate motionlessly to the invigorating sunlight, she could then hear Nick's shocked cry from outside the room.

"Great Zootopia!" - Nick exclaimed -

Judy went out the room and she approached Nick, who was now standing in the open doorway that led to Splero's bedchamber.

"W-What's wrong, Nick?!" - Judy asked, still alarmed -

"Better see this for yourself, Carrots." - Nick replied, pointing his finger on the room -

Judy took a look on the room and she was totally surprised to see Splero and Michelle sleeping in each others' hands. What's more is that both of them were also sleeping naked. The sight of them began to overwhelm both Nick and Judy.

"I-I can't stand this sighting much." - Judy remarked, weakly -

"Guess we should left them for a moment, Judy." - Nick whispered -

Judy nodded. Both of them then retreated the bedchamber quietly.

* * *

A few moments passed, Splero and Michelle finally woke up.

"Hey, there. How's my sleeping vixen?" - Splero asked, softly -

Michelle giggled.

"It's good, Splero. I feel so much relaxed." - Michelle replied, smiling -

"Might as well." - Splero remarked -

He then plants a very soft kiss on her forehead.

"Care for a bubble bath, Miss Michelle?" - Splero asked -

"Yes, please." - Michelle replied, angelic -

Splero snickered with a grin. Both of them wrapped themselves with bathrobes and they made their way for their awaited bubble bath. The First Yihe Emperor switched the bathtub on and after he made the water bubbly with bubble bath soap, the bubble bath is now ready.

"Ladies first, my Michelle." - Splero welcomed her, kneeling before her -

"Thank you, Sire." - Michelle replied -

As the vixen slather her fur on the bubbles, the human monarch followed suit. Their bath subsequently turned romantic as they started to do something quite "intimate".

"Splero, you're so wild last night. Care for a second?" - Michelle asked -

"As you wished, my vixen." - Splero replied, grinning -

* * *

While Nick and Judy waited for them, they could hear water gushing from above. They could also hear Splero and Michelle chatting, squealing and moaning. Judy's great hearing reinforced herself.

"Looks like they're up now and they're doing it again." - Judy said -

"Well, just don't mind them if they are still enjoying their romance. Privacy is a importance." - Nick replied while holding a book that he was reading entitled "Great Zootopian Society".

"As you said, slick." - Judy remarked, grinning -

Nick continued on reading. The sounds endured.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 16. Looks like Nick and Judy had finally expected Splero's romance with Michelle on their firsthand accounts and point of views. Stay tuned for Chapter 17, everyone!**_


	17. Moving On

_**This is the 17th chapter of the story. Through limited actions, I done my research in a extensive role for the sake of my new war fiction story entitled "The Splerinian Yihe". Anyway, here's the new chapter!**_

 _ **PS: I mentioned Shakira's recent song that was also being used in the movie. I don't own it though but the song is one of my favorites as well with Nick Wilde. By the way, please read on!**_

* * *

Chapter 17 - Moving On

Once Splero and Michelle were done, they donned their new clean clothes before they went to the living room. Nick and Judy were watching TV when the duo went down.

"Hey, guys. How's the early birds?" - Splero asked -

"As usual, Splero." - Nick replied -

"Sorry if we took a long time to get ourselves prepped up. We enjoyed a good time." - Michelle simply apologized for the obvious delay -

"You guys really enjoyed a good time. Not counting on your 'good time' that I heard a few moments ago." - Judy confessed -

Splero was shaken by her words.

"Y-You heard u-us?" - Splero asked, cringing -

"Very much. Since I'm a bunny, my sensitive hearing really speaks for itself." - Judy replied -

Splero smiled and snickered nervously and with some embarrassment. He then clears his throat.

"Well, then. Since we only have a few hours to go before we return to ZPD Headquarters, I'll prepare some breakfast for all of us. Please help yourselves." - Splero said -

While Splero went to the kitchen to start his cooking, Michelle joined the others in watching the morning news on TV. The news headlines the performance of Gazelle, singing her very recent songs. Judy could hear Nick humming along the songs from the TV set.

"Are you humming?" - Judy asked -

"Yes, Judy. I'm humming with the song from TV. Why?" - Nick replied with a question -

"I noticed that when Gazelle sings her single "Try Everything" on TV or radio, you always hum or sing along with her voice. You have a crush with her, slick?" - Judy teased -

"N-No, Carrots. I'm already taken by someone." - Nick replied -

"Who?" - Michelle asked, curious -

"Honestly, that would be my partner." - Nick replied, pointing his thumb on Judy -

"You sly fox!" - Judy responded -

Then a doorbell rang. Michelle stood up and she went to the door.

"I wonder who's visiting us?" - Michelle pondered -

As she opened the door, a male dog dressed in a mailman's uniform, appeared.

"Excuse me, Miss. Is the Emperor's here?" - The dog asked -

"He's cooking in the kitchen. Why?" - The vixen replied -

"Please sign this clipboard." - The dog-like mailman requested, handing the clipboard to her -

Michelle signed the clipboard and she receives a letter from him.

"Thank you, Miss." - The dog bids farewell as he left the area -

Michelle closed the door while the letter was still in her paws.

"Splero, you have a letter." - Michelle reminded -

"Really? Can you keep an eye on the potatoes for me? I want to read it." - Splero requested -

"Coming!" - Michelle said -

As Splero appeared, Michelle handed him the letter before she took over the cooking. Splero took hold a letter opener and right after he opened it's contents, he sat down on the couch before reading it. It reads...

* * *

 _ **To First Yihe Emperor Splero,**_

 _ **Me and Yihe Queen Maylene both missed you so much. Both of them were expecting your return to the monarchy soon for this year. The morale of the royalists were still normal but they will be much more enforced if you could return to command them at your very will. The condition of the Splerinian Yihe monarchical colonies were also in stable states since the islets were still untouched by those revolutionaries and insurgents.**_

 _ **We'll be awaiting your very return for the great monarchy.**_

 _ **Signed,**_

 _ **Second Yihe Emperor Tyler "Rake" Telekef**_

 _ **PS: Mike reported that our Maxim guns were starting to suffer some jams but repairs were on it's way. Please request for some replacements if you have an opportunity from your overseas links.**_

* * *

After reading the letter, Splero sighed.

"What wrong, Sire?" - Nick asked -

"It's nothing, Nick. Looks like my partner and queen missed me." - Splero replied, handing him the letter -

"May I also take a look?" - Judy asked -

Splero nodded. Both Nick and Judy started to read the letter. Splero removed his iron helmet and he feathered it properly before he wore it to his head again.

"I wonder if Michelle's done cooking?" - Splero pondered -

He then went to the kitchen to check Michelle.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 17. Stay tuned for Chapter 18, everyone!**_


	18. Back To The ZPD Part 1

_**This will be the 18th chapter of the story. Since this story had made a lot feedback, my prestige slowly restores to it's former glory. Anyway, please enjoy reading!**_

 _ **PS: This chapter will be quite simple.**_

* * *

Chapter 18 - Back To The ZPD Part 1

After they finished their breakfast of orange juice, bacon strips, round-shaped pancakes and sausages, they prepare themselves to return to their duties back in the ZPD Headquarters.

"Michelle, are you going to work yet?" - Splero asked -

"Yes but my work schedule will be started at 4 PM." - Michelle replied -

Splero took a look on his wristwatch. The time reads a mere 10 AM.

"I think I should return to work along with Nick and Judy in the ZPD before 12 PM, Michelle. If we're late, we'll be staying overtime." - Splero said -

"I think I should head home by now." - Michelle replied -

"Wait, Michelle!" - Splero halted her -

"What?" - Michelle responded -

"I'll take you home then." - Splero said -

"Wait, Splero. How about your time table?" - Nick asked -

"Don't worry about it, Nick. I want to do some overtime at the ZPD anyway." - Splero reassures him -

He then gave Nick and Judy some extra cash.

"Here, guys." - Splero said, handing the cash to them -

"What are these for?" - Judy asked -

"You guys might need those in case of an emergency. I guess you'll be taking public transit to ZPD along with Nick Wilde, Judy." - Splero replied -

"Okay, Splero." - Judy said -

"Nick, I will be taking Michelle home first. Please tell to Clawhauser and Chief Bogo that I'll be coming late for work but I'm going to serve some overtime later on to compensate my performance." - Splero said with a usual request -

"Ok then. I hope they will be accepting this words of yours later on." - Nick replied -

"Oh! They should be, Nick. I'm their very good ZPD valedictorian." - Splero scoffed -

He then faces Judy.

"No offense on that, Judy." - Splero regretted, giving her a sympathetic wave of his iron gloved hand -

"That's alright, Splero." - Judy reassured him, smiling -

"Alright then. We should get going now." - Splero reminded -

Splero boarded Michelle on his car. He then turned to Nick and Judy.

"By the way, is the transit system in this area's nearby?" - Splero asked, concerned -

"Yes, Splero. Why?" - Judy replied -

"I don't want you guys to be caught on rush hour and be late for your duties." - Splero explained his concerns -

"Don't worry, Splero. The time is still early and we'll be there before our assignment briefings will be started." - Nick reassured him at best -

Splero sighed with relief.

"Ok, guys. We'll be going off now." - Splero said -

"Take care on the road!" - Nick bids him a goodbye -

"We'll be awaiting you at the ZPD Headquarters, Sire!" - Judy added -

"I will, guys! Thanks!" - Splero replied back -

The car disappeared from their sights. Nick and Judy make their way to the transit system that led them to the ZPD.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of the simple 18th Chapter. Stay tuned for Chapter 19, everyone!**_


	19. Back To The ZPD Part 2

_**This is the 19th Chapter of the story, everyone. Looks like my endeavors really pays off since some of my stories found some limited successes again. Anyway, please enjoy reading!**_

 _ **PS: This chapter will be a long one since this one is the follow-up of the previous chapter. Once again, have fun reading this new chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 19 - Back To The ZPD Part 2

Nick and Judy managed to arrive at the ZPD Headquarters with extra more time left. Both of them headed to their lockers where they grabbed hold their uniforms and other equipment that they required for their very duties. After they donned their ZPD Uniforms, Nick faces to Judy.

"Judy, I'm going to tell Clawhauser and Chief Bogo of what Splero said." - Nick said -

"Ok, Nick. I'll wait for you in the cubicles." - Judy replied -

Nick sets off to tell the 2 ZPD officials. First, he reminded Clawhauser.

"Hey there, Clawhauser!" - Nick greeted -

"Oh hey there, Wilde! What's up?" - Clawhauser responded -

"I have something to remind you about Splero." - Nick started -

"What's the news?" - Clawhauser asked -

"Splero's going to be here late because he was just carpooling his lover back home. He also says that he wants to do some overtime when he gets here." - Nick explained -

"I see." - Clawhauser listened hard -

"By the way, is Chief Bogo's around?" - Nick asked -

"Not yet but he'll be at his office later on." - Clawhauser replied -

"Thanks, pal!" - Nick thanked him -

"You're welcome, Wilde." - Clawhauser replied -

Nick then went to the Cubicle Room. Judy was just sitting on her very cubicle when Nick approached her.

"How did it go, slick?" - Judy asked -

"I finally informed Clawhauser but Chief Bogo's not here yet. I think I'm going to wait here for a while until he arrives at his office." - Nick replied -

The fox took a seat on his own cubicle. He then started to read some of Splero's books that he borrowed earlier.

* * *

While Nick was reading the book entitled "The Royal Coup" for a straight 10 minutes, Judy approaches him.

"Hey, Nick?" - Judy called -

"Yes, Carrots?" - Nick responded -

"Chief Bogo was in his office now." - Judy said -

"Oh, ok then. Thanks for reminding me." - Nick replied -

"Don't mention it." - Judy remarked, smiling -

Nick stood up, places the book on his desk and he went to see Chief Bogo. Upon arriving at his office, he knocked the door.

"Who is it?" - Bogo asked -

"It's Wilde, sir." - Nick replied -

"Come in." - Bogo said -

Nick entered the office.

"Sir, I have something to report. It's all about Splero." - Nick reported -

"What is it about?" - Bogo asked -

"Well...Splero says that he was going to arrive here late because he was fetching someone home but he wanted to do some overtime later on when he arrives." - Nick explained -

"Is that so?" - Bogo asked -

Nick nodded. Chief Bogo then sighed.

"Alright. In that case, please give these files to Splero when he comes for duty." - Bogo requested, handing him a pile of papers to Nick -

"What are these, sir?" - Nick asked -

"Those were just usual documents of the ZPD, Wilde. Not else." - Bogo simply replied -

"Ok, sir. I must be get going now for my our tasks at hand. Thanks for the timely moment." - Nick thanked him -

Bogo gave him a simple wave of his hoof. Nick carefully went out of the room with a pile of papers on his paws.

* * *

Upon arriving at the cubicles again, Judy saw him and she helped him.

"Nick, what are these?" - Judy asked -

"This is a pile of ZPD documents that were reserved for Splero when he arrives here late. It's from Chief Bogo as well." - Nick replied -

The fox took a seat and wiped his furred forehead with a handkerchief.

"Man, I'm tired." - Nick remarked, weakly -

Judy's telephone rang. The bunny took the call.

"Judy Hopps reporting!"

"Judy, It's me...Clawhauser." - Clawhauser replied -

"Hey, there. What is it?" - Judy asked -

"Splero is finally here now. He's heading in there now." - Clawhauser answered -

"Ok, Clawhauser. Thanks for the call!" - Judy thanked him -

When she put the phone down, she turned to Nick.

"Nick, Splero's just arrived." - Judy reminded -

"Really? Oh thank god." - Nick replied, sighing with relief -

An exhausted Splero appeared.

"Hey, guys. I'm sorry for the delay. Something slashed the tires of my car. Good thing I have spare ones stored in the trunk." - Splero explained -

"By the way, how's Michelle?" - Judy asked -

"She's fine now, Nick. Looks like she's getting attractive to me by the minute." - Splero replied -

"Boy, I'm jealous." - Nick teased -

"Cut it out, will ya?" - Splero said -

Nick then handed the pile of papers to Splero.

"Since you wanted to do some overtime, here you go." - Nick said -

"Thanks, Nick. I'll start on these now when I'm done on donning my uniform up." - Splero replied -

"Take your time." - Judy said -

Splero nodded and went to the Locker Room. As Judy started to work on her desktop computer, Nick places a bookmark on the book that he's reading. He then started to his work with his paperwork.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 19. Nick and Judy were relieved when Splero finally arrived to the ZPD at last. Stay tuned for Chapter 20, everyone!**_


	20. Overtime

_**So far, my endeavors were quite usual with it comes to so-called "chapter-publishing". Even though I can only work on my literature career in opportune times, I'm so proud of myself to realize that this recent story had finally reached it's 20th chapter. Looks like the next chapters about the characters of Zootopia (Nick & Judy) and my OCs (Splero & Michelle) will be on it's roots soon. Anyway, enjoy this new chapter!**_

 _ **PS: I don't own the mentioned song of Rise Against. The song is one of my favorite so fourth. Also, a new OC had just appeared on the horizon and his name is quite good as well. Have fun reading this, everyone!**_

* * *

Chapter 20 - Overtime

The time is now 5:25 PM on the wall clock and the office work still continues on even though some of the ZPD personnel were already done their duties and taken a break or headed home.

With his headphones on, Splero was listening the punk rock song titled **Savior** by **Rise Against** from his personal pocket Walkman while he kept on typing the documents on his desktop computer. As he was humming with the music he was playing, Nick and Judy watched him.

"Looks like he's having a good time in there." - Nick said -

"He's been typing his files for 2 hours straight too." - Judy added -

Then a lightly brown-colored chimp, dressed in a usual neutral-colored uniform and carrying a knapsack on his tail, slowly approached them.

"Umm...Excuse me, guys?" - The monkey excused for a while -

"Yes?" - Nick responded -

"A-Are you guys were the acquaintances of S-Splero?" - The light brown chimp asked -

"Yes, sir. I'm Nick Wilde and this is my partner Judy Hopps." - Nick replied with an introduction -

"Nice to meet you, guys." - The chimp greeted back, waving his hand -

"Nice to meet you too. Can I ask your name?" - Judy asked -

"Oh, yes. My name is Chimpan. I'm Splero's partner." - The usual chimp introduced himself -

"You're Splero's ZPD partner, Chimpan?" - Nick asked -

"Not only here, Officer Wilde. I'm also his partner in a counter-revolution that was recently ongoing until today." - Chimpan replied -

"Counter-revolution?" - Judy asked, curiously -

"Well...Me and Splero were both serving in the so-called **Counter-revolution of the** **Yihe**." - Chimpan replied -

"Yi...What?" - Nick stutters on the first two words -

"It's just a counter-revolution that Splero's been working on before he and I went here to Zootopia." - Chimpan added further -

"Why he did such a thing like that, Chimpan?" - Judy asked -

"Splero was the monarch of the so-called **Kingdom of the Splerinian Yihe Nation**. There were a LOT of republicans opposing his monarchy that he proclaimed a few years ago. Due to that, he was serving the major operations to secure his kingdom against the republican rule along with his other royalists." - Chimpan explained -

"I get it now." - Nick said -

"Anyhow, I'm here to bring in Splero's ZPD supplies." - Chimpan reminded -

"Oh! Please continue on, Chimpan." - Judy replied -

"Thank you." - Chimpan thanked her -

The light brown monkey approaches Splero.

"Splero?" - Chimpan called -

Splero noticed him. His face was marked with surprise.

"Chimpan? W-What are you doing here?" - The monarch asked -

"I'm here to visit you and to send you these supplies for your next duties in the ZPD." - Chimpan replied -

He then places the knapsack near Splero's desk.

"Oh, yeah. The supplies. Thanks for your help, Chimpan." - Splero thanked him gratefully -

"You're welcome, Sire." - Chimpan replied -

"Anyway, how's the duties in the patrol at the Rainforest District?" - Splero asked -

"It's quite hectic, Splero. Looks like there's minor trouble again as usual." - Chimpan replied, stressed -

"How minor is the trouble?" - Splero asked him further -

"There were a few fugitives hiding in the rainforest. Even though me, Chief Bogo and Clawhauser had already sent a few squads in the district to apprehend them, we're still outgunned." - Chimpan explained -

"So the fugitives were armed with so-called Nighthowler Dart Guns to fend you guys off?" - Splero asked -

"Yes, Splero. We tried to avoid them at point blank range but we're expecting some reports of some ZPD officers going savage right after they got themselves shot by the fugitives at some gunfights." - Chimpan replied -

Splero groaned.

"Be careful with that problem, Chimpan. I don't want my partner going savage like a berserk." - Splero reminded -

"I know, Splero. Advise taken." - Chimpan heeded -

Splero's telephone rang. He then took the call.

"Zootopian Police Department. Officer Splero reporting."

"Splero, it's Chief Bogo. I need you in my office right away. We need to talk on some issues today."

"Right on the way, Sir."

Splero put the phone down and he stood up.

"Chimpan, can you please check my files for a moment?" - Splero requested -

"Why?" - Chimpan pondered -

"Well...Chief Bogo called for my presence at his office. Duty calls." - Splero replied -

"Ok, Splero. I'll keep an eye on your work." - Chimpan said -

Splero nodded. He fixed his iron helmet, gloves and holster before he departs to Bogo's office. Nick and Judy watches his departure from their very cubicles.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 20. Stay tune for Chapter 21, everyone!**_


	21. Chatting with the Superior

_**This is the 21st chapter of the story. Most of the time, I applied some references from true stories and events as "major" inspiration to my recent stories. Research is one of my greatest hobbies since I have a fond on knowing more about them even though I already knew its history or something else that matters to me and my career. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Have fun!**_

* * *

Chapter 21 - Chatting with the Superior

Bogo was checking his recent app on his phone when someone knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" - Bogo asked -

"It's Officer Splero, Sir. You called me." - Splero replied -

"Come right in." - Bogo said -

Splero entered the office. Bogo then puts down his phone.

"Please take a seat, Officer." - Bogo continued -

Splero sat down.

"Before I start on chatting, I need to ask you something." - Bogo said -

"Yeah?" - Splero responded -

"Are you finished with the pile of documents that I gave to you a few hours ago?" - Bogo asked -

"Yes, Chief. I even stored it on the ZPD file cabinets." - Splero replied -

"Good work, Officer. Thanks for that one." - Bogo thanked him -

"No need to thank me, Sir. I have the privilege to serve the ZPD at most." - Splero remarked -

"Right." - Bogo took his words -

He then clears his throat.

"Ok. Back to the subject then. Just listen to me carefully because you might end up planning." - Bogo continued -

The monarch listened carefully to what he was going to say.

"Splero, there's a ongoing case in the Rainforest District that nearly sparked the same Nighthowler Incident not long ago. Some of our officers on duty were being sent to hospitals after they were being shot at by the fugitives hiding there in the heavy vegetation." - Bogo said -

"The others were being sent to hospitals because they turned savage right after they were being shot by these recent fugitives, right?" - Splero replied -

"How did you know that?" - Bogo realized -

"I just heard from my partner Chimpan. He even says that the count of the fugitives were low but most of them were armed with Nighthowler Dart Guns that were being smuggled clandestinely right after the Nighthowler Incident was being suppressed by Nick and Judy." - Splero explained -

His words halted Bogo for a while.

"Oh. So you already knew the initial reports from him, right?" - Bogo asked -

Splero nodded. Bogo sighed.

"I have a mission for you, Splero." - Bogo said -

"What is it, Chief. I'm all ears." - Splero responded -

"This will be your first but deadly ZPD mission. Are you sure about it?" - Bogo confirmed -

"Yes, sir. I even fought in the Counter-revolution at my Pacific home place." - Splero replied -

Bogo sighed again.

"Here's the plan." - Bogo said -

Splero listened hard.

* * *

While the First Yihe Emperor's away, Chimpan kept an eye on his paperwork that was being stacked neatly on his desk. Nick and Judy approaches him.

"Hey, Chimpan." - Nick greeted -

"Hey, Nick. What's up?" - Chimpan responded -

"Do you know where Splero's going to?" - Nick asked -

"He went to see Chief Bogo. The ZPD superior wanted to discuss something to him at his office." - Chimpan replied -

"Looks like he was discussing a long time in there." - Judy said -

"What you mean?" - Nick asked -

"Well...He's in the office for half an hour now." - Judy replied, taking a glimpse on her wristwatch -

"So much for the self-governing monarch." - Chimpan remarked -

He then took a small paper wrapping containing some sweet gum.

"Any gum, guys?" - Chimpan asked -

"Thanks, Chimpan." - Judy replied -

Both Nick and Judy took a strip of bubble gum from Chimpan. As they chewed on, Nick faces him.

"Chimpan, can you tell us about Splero?" - Nick asked -

"Sure, Nick. I hope you guys would like to know more about him sooner or later." - Chimpan replied with a smile -

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 21. Looks like Splero was given his first mission from Chief Bogo. Meanwhile, Chimpan was about to tell Nick and Judy more about Splero as well. Stay tuned for Chapter 22, everyone!**_


	22. Flashbacks Part 1

_**This is the 22th chapter of the story. This chapter contains some sort of flashback that was going to be recalled by Chimpan from the previous chapter. Anyhow, please enjoy reading!**_

 _ **PS: This will be a long one, I suppose. Some of my other OCs from my recent story entitled "The Splerinian Yihe" will be mentioned here as well.  
**_

* * *

Chapter 22 - Flashbacks Part 1

Before Chimpan could start to recall the very former memories that he knew along with Splero during the said conflict to Nick and Judy, Michelle appeared unexpectedly.

"M-Michelle? W-What are you doing in here?" - Nick asked, surprised to her visit -

"Hey there, Nick. I'm here because Splero left this wallet on my jacket." - Michelle explained -

"Ok. I get the point now, Miss." - Nick realized -

Michelle giggled. Chimpan noticed her.

"What a sec. Aren't you Miss Michelle?" - Chimpan asked -

"Yeah, that's me alright." - Michelle replied -

"It's a honor to meet you here. I'm Chimpan - Splero's work partner." - Chimpan introduced -

"Nice to meet you too." - Michelle replied -

"What can I do for you here?" - Chimpan asked -

"Chimpan, she came here to give Splero his wallet. He left it in her jacket a few hours ago." - Nick reminded -

"Yeah. Sorry about that. When I was being escorted by Splero to my home, he immediately left. He didn't know that he left the wallet in my jacket by mistake." - Michelle added -

"I see. Let me take it then. I'll give it to him after Splero was done in discussing with someone." - Chimpan said -

Michelle gave him the wallet. Chimpan then puts it to Splero's knapsack.

"Anyway, want some refreshments? I know that you came here from a far place, Miss Michelle." - Chimpan asked -

"Oh. Y-Yes, please." - Michelle replied -

She took a strip of gum from Chimpan.

"Please sit down, Michelle." - Judy said -

Michelle sat down.

"Chimpan, can you recall it now?" - Nick asked -

"Sure, Nick." - Chimpan replied -

"What he's going to recall?" - Michelle pondered -

"He's going to recall about the former days of him and Splero right before they came here in Zootopia." - Judy said -

"Interesting. Can I join you, guys?" - Michelle asked -

"Sure. We're all ears, by the way." - Judy replied -

Chimpan cleared his throat and he started.

* * *

 _My parents were stationed as test "subjects" in Yihebeza Nacional for the royalists. During the Counter-Revolution of the Yihe, I was being drafted in along with the other monkeys that were being called in because the royalists suffered a lot of casualties during it's clashes with the republicans and forces were getting thinner by the days ahead. Even though I endured the sounds of gunshots, artillery shells and the deadly screaming that hampered me physically and psychologically, I served Splero and his other royalists with my own bravery. Wearing with a helmet and some neutral-colored clothes as well with some simple weapons on my hands, I done my duties with him on my side._

 _As a chimp, my experience in the Counter-Revolution of the Yihe was quite brief but to be honest, it's like hell._

 _..._

 ** _Designate: Zulu_**

 ** _Location: Kanoza Mountains, Central Yihebeza Nacional_**

 ** _Summary: The Royalists launched Operation Yadla at the "end" of the Counter-Revolution of the Yihe._**

 ** _Time: 0500 Hours, February 14th_**

 ** _..._**

 _Chimpan was sitting on the dirt while Splero was crouching while holding his ancient Winchester rifle. Tyler, Splero's partner, was standing near Chimpan. They were in the elevated slope of a hill so they could see their very base constructed just adjacent to the mountains.  
_

 _"Everything's loaded, Splero. We're ready." - Tyler said -_

 _"Splero, it's time." - Chimpan added -_

 _"Yes, Chimpan. Time to hunt down the last remnants of the Medezan Republic." - Splero replied -_

 _Chimpan stood up._

 _"Tyler, grab the gear. We're moving out." - Splero said -_

 _At first, I was a coward in the battlefield. It was my first time to wage a war with the royalists. Since Splero was the one who drafted me into the front lines, he trained me at his best so that I could end up to be a self-efficient combatant along with the other leaders of the Kingdom of the Splerinian Yihe Nation._

 _Chimpan and Tyler was about to embark to a standing by half-track when they were halted by Emperor Splero._

 _"Wait, everyone. I need to remind you all of what will going to do with this very operation. Listen to me carefully cause this will save your lives out there later on." - Splero said -_

 _Every royalists, soldiers and officers alike, listened hard._

 _"We are here to defend the monarchy and we're going to roust all the remaining vestiges of the republicans hiding in the Kanoza Mountains. Even though we fought at Iron Chest Crater, Kickplate Crater and Kanoza Valley with early victories, we're not done yet. I know we been fighting ourselves for the last few years but this one will be a simple one. We're now departing to the depths of Kanoza Mountains in order to wage some counter-insurgency warfare. Any more instruction will be given later on once we got there." - Splero explained -_

 _With that said, Splero climbed the half-track. He then helps Chimpan and Tyler._

 _"Move out!" - Splero ordered -_

 _The half-tracks, loaded with royalists and armed monkeys, began it's route to Kanoza Mountains. While the ride goes on, a squadron of 10 "jet" fighter-bombers flew past them in a fly-by formation. Chimpan then faces Splero._

 _"Sire, can I ask you something?" - Chimpan asked -_

 _"Yes, Chimpan. What is it?" - Splero responded -_

 _"Can you tell us the outcomes of your previous battles?" - Chimpan asked -_

 _"Ok, Chimpan. During the early days of this war, we royalists triumphed the first battle in Iron Chest Crater against the republican rebels but we lost our element of surprise. Due to that, we suffered the following "defeats" at Kickplate and Kanoza. Quite shocking but reasonable, Chimpan. Even though Maylene, Mike, Parez, Tyra, Parez, Kharno and Kharia were getting stressed by these humiliating losses, our monarchy in exile is still standing." - Splero explained -_

 _"So to speak with, we're winning this war by political means for now." - Tyler added -_

 _Chimpan nodded._

* * *

 ** _This is the end of the flashback chapter. Stay tuned for Chapter 23, everyone!_**


	23. Flashbacks Part 2

_**This is the 23rd chapter of the story. Due to the bad weather for the time being, I'm starting to feel a bit sick. Despite the medical problems weakened me, I can still update with this new chapter. Anyway, please read on with the chapter and enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 23 - Flashbacks Part 2

 _After a 50:50 victory and defeat streak against the enemy, I rested myself along with Splero at the aftermath of the Battle of Kanoza Valley. Despite I felt a little strained by the combat pressure, Splero, Tyler and Maylene helped me in keeping my cool intact._

 _"Chimpan, I know you're feeling uncomfortable today." - Splero said -_

 _"Yeah?" - Chimpan responded -_

 _"Do you know about Chi Meditation?" - Splero asked -_

 _"Uhh...Not yet, Splero. Why?" - Chimpan replied with a question -_

 _"You should meditate with us, Chimpan." - Tyler recommended -_

 _"Yeah. You should, Chimpan. That way, you can put your mind in ease." - Maylene added -_

 _Gunshots then echoes from a distance._

 _"I guess you should do it right now rather than later." - Splero said -_

 _"Well...How should we meditate, Splero?" - Chimpan asked -_

 _"You need to meditate motionlessly, Chimpan. You should stand firmly and motionlessly on your spot with your very own eyes tightly closed." - Splero replied -_

 _"Should I need to hold my breath as well?" - Chimpan added -_

 _"No, Chimpan but we breath slowly. Concentration is a key to meditation." - Maylene reminded -_

 _Splero then started to meditate. He was now standing firmly and motionlessly. With his eyes closed, arms nearly extended and his breathing slowed, his Chi started to store. Tyler and Maylene followed suit. Chimpan watches them._

 _"Ok then. If you say so." - Chimpan remarked -_

 _Chimpan started to meditate with the royalist trio._

* * *

 _Well...That meditation is quite unusual for me but it feels good. I could feel my energy being refilled to the brim and my soul being revitalized. That was my first time to meditate in that style. Since I'm now revitalized, I'm ready to serve again but Splero decided to put me on the back lines since he was concerned about my safety in the times of war._

 _One moment, I saw Splero checking on something in his hands._

 _"Sire?" - Chimpan said -_

 _"Yes, Chimpan. Go fourth." - Splero responded -_

 _"What's that you holding?" - Chimpan asked -_

 _"This? This is the Flag of the Kingdom of the Splerinian Yihe Nation, Chimpan." - Splero replied -_

 _The flag is colorful since it was adorned with colored stripes. It also bears the seal of the Splerinians' Kingdom._

 _"Wow. What a good flag. Should you be hoisting this already?" - Chimpan asked -_

 _"Not yet, Chimpan. My Splerinian monarchy in exile is not yet fully restored since this Counter-Revolution wasn't done by now." - Splero replied -_

 _"Oh." - Chimpan realized -_

 _Splero stashed away the flag along with the other supplies._

 _"I'm going to stash my flag with the other supplies. If the time comes, I'll hoist it on the flagpole of the Splerinian Palace and throughout Yihebeza Nacional. You could be my flag bearer too if you want." - Splero said -_

 _"Really?" - Chimpan responded -_

 _"Of course. You're my reliable ally, Chimpan. You may be a chimp to the others but you're a good chimp serving for the great royalists." - Splero remarked -_

 _Mike then entered the room. His uniform is streaked with fresh blood._

 _"Sire, Chimpan...I need some help here!" - Mike pleaded -_

 _"What wrong, Mike?" - Splero noticed him -_

 _"We have a wounded chimp in the Barracks. He's losing blood plasma fast." - Mike replied -_

 _This make Splero shuddered._

 _"Who else were in the Barracks, Mike?" - Splero asked -_

 _"Tyra, Maylene and Kharia, Sire." - Mike answered -_

 _"Tell them that we're coming to help in." - Splero requested -_

 _"As commanded, Your Royal Highness." - Mike replied, quickly bow-saluting him before leaving -_

 _Splero then faces to Chimpan._

 _"Chimpan, gather the medical supplies. We got work to do." - Splero said -_

 _"We'll do, Sire." - Chimpan answered -_

 _The chimp then gathered the supplies and he went to the Barracks along with Splero._

* * *

 ** _This is the end of the second flashback chapter. I hope a few of these flashback will be reasonable for some of the readers present. Anyway...Stay tuned for Chapter 24, everyone!_**


	24. Flashbacks Part 3

_**This is the 24th chapter and the follow-up of the previous "flashback" chapter. Please enjoy in reading with the new chapter, everyone!**_

 _ **PS: A new OC had appeared but his appearance will be quite brief, though.**_

* * *

Chapter 24 - Flashbacks Part 3

 _The surgery was quite difficult. A female chimp was being shot in the stomach twice and even though the bullets were stopped by the metallic plates of her Kevlar Vest, one of the 3 bullets really penetrated through her vest and into her stomach. The bullet struck just right near to her spleen and the extraction was painstaking. She kept on screaming at the top of her lungs until finally, Splero administered her a supply of general anesthetic via face mask. What seems to be like hours, we carefully removed the embedded bullet while the others keep the new fresh blood flowing back on her._

 _After that, I rested along with the others. My uniform was totally drenched in blood._

 _"Chimpan, have your rest now. I'll go to my quarters." - Splero said -_

 _Chimpan nodded his head and Splero departs. The light brown monkey then sat on the floor. He watches the other Splerinian royalists doing their usual acts. They're chatting, praying, napping, singing and cleaning their guns out. He could also saw a group of monkeys talking with each other. As Chimpan continued on, a uniformed orangutan sat besides him._

 _"Hey there." - He greeted -_

 _Chimpan didn't reply._

 _"Oh, the name's Orangu. What a honor to meet you." - Orangu introduced to him -_

 _"Nice to meet you too, Orangu. My name is Chimpan." - Chimpan replied back -_

 _They handshake with each other._

 _"Rough day today, eh?" - Orangu asked -_

 _"Yeah, it is. I even done a surgery with the Emperor not a few moments ago." - Chimpan replied -_

 _"Well, that's common duty in the war. You always done the duties given to you by our monarch." - Orangu reassured -_

 _"I have the courage anyway. Besides, the Counter-Revolution will end soon with a royalist victory." - Chimpan said -_

 _"So much for the Kingdom of the Splerinian Yihe Nation, Chimpan." - Orangu remarked -_

 _Chimpan snickered. He then grabbed hold his rifle. He checked the lever-action and noticed that the gun is empty. The light brown monkey checked his pockets for any dart-shaped bullets but there was none._

 _"I'm out of ammunition again. How do I fight the republicans now?" - Chimpan said -_

 _Orangu handed him a few bullets from his pockets._

 _"Hey, have this rounds. It's all yours now, Chimpan." - Orangu offered -_

 _"Thanks, Orangu." - Chimpan thanked him -_

 _"You're welcome. Looks like the quartermasters of the royalists gave me too much ammunition earlier." - Orangu replied -_

 _Chimpan then loaded his rifle with 3 dart-shaped bullets but he didn't chambered the rounds with it's lever. Orangu then took a look on a few postcards._

 _"What that?" - Chimpan asked -_

 _"These? These were postcards, Chimpan." - Orangu replied -_

 _"From where?" - Chimpan asked him again -_

 _"From a place called Zootopia." - Orangu answered -_

 _He then handed the postcard to Chimpan. Chimpan then gazes on the postcard. It bears the image of the entire awe-inspiring panorama of Zootopia._

 _"That's my homeplace, by the way." - Orangu added -_

 _"This place is good." - Chimpan replied -_

 _"Good for all of us indeed." - Orangu remarked, snickering -_

 _A bugle call was then sounded loudly._

 _"Well...That's my call, Chimpan. I should get going now. If you and the Emperor wanted to visit or stay in Zootopia, there's a written address on the back of postcard and someday, we could see each other again." - Orangu said -_

 _"Ok, Orangu. Thanks and good luck on your duties." - Chimpan replied -_

 _Orangu then gave him a quick bow-salute and he left. As Chimpan watches him go, he looked on the written address of the postcard. It reads..._

* * *

 ** _Rainforest District, Zootopia_**

 ** _"A place where rainforest Zootopians enjoy in the high-rising vegetation and soothing rain"_**

* * *

 _Before Chimpan could remark, Splero finally returned.  
_

 _"Hey, Chimpan. What's that?" - Splero asked -_

 _"It's a postcard. A orangutan named Orangu gave it to me." - Chimpan replied -_

 _"Oh, really? Can you tell me more about it?" - Splero asked -_

 _"Sure, Sire." - Chimpan replied -_

 _Splero sat down and he listened to Chimpan very hard._

* * *

 ** _This is the end of Chapter 24. It's now clear that you readers finally know how Splero and Chimpan got to Zootopia in the first place. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone!_**


	25. A Vigilante's Opportunity

_**Most of the time, sacrifices really pays off in opportune times to that particular person's life. Being a veteran author is very hard work but it's a heck of a try even though I raked a few minor successes, risks and other matters. Anyway, here's Chapter 25. Have fun reading!**_

* * *

Chapter 25 - A Vigilante's Opportunity

 _A few days later, the Counter-Revolution of the Yihe finally ended with a royalist victory as predicted. The republicans were being overthrown and the prestige of the Kingdom of the Splerinian Yihe Nation was being preserved as Emperor Splero promised at the start of the conflict to his fellow Splerinians. To commemorate our victory, the royalists erected a usual monument at the slopes of Iron Chest Crater and we call it the "Splerinian Counter-Revolution Cairn". There, we commemorate the war's outcome throughout the days ahead._

 _After that, we embark ourselves to Zootopia._

* * *

After Chimpan saying that, Splero finally arrived from Chief Bogo's office.

"Hey, guys." - Splero greeted -

"Hey, Splero. Where have you been? We been waiting for you in a hour." - Nick greeted back with a question -

"Chief Bogo gave me a special ZPD mission to work on in a few days." - Splero replied -

"Really?!" - Chimpan asked, surprised -

"Yes, Chimpan. My mission was to suppress the fugitives in the Rainforest District along with the others involved in the police operation." - Splero explained -

Everyone heard this and they were in a state of awe.

"Furthermore, Chief Bogo said to me that Chimpan and I will be on the police operation since we're both guerrillas way back. Nick and Judy should report in as well." - Splero added -

"Wait a second. You're saying that me and Nick were also joined to be part of the operation in the Rainforest District, Splero?" - Judy realized -

Splero nodded.

"Now that's a great opportunity for us, Splero." - Nick said -

"It is, Nick." - Splero replied -

Michelle then approached him.

"M-Michelle? What are doing here in the ZPD? I didn't know that you're here all the time." - Splero said -

"Splero, Michelle came here to return back your wallet that you accidentally left on her jacket." - Chimpan reminded -

"Oh, really? Thanks, Michelle." - Splero thanked her -

"Actually, I have a confession to make." - Michelle said -

"What is it?" - Splero asked -

Michelle gathered up all of her courage before she replied.

"I wanted to join the ZPD, Splero." - Michelle remarked -

Everyone were surprised as usual but this makes Splero smile as well.

"Michelle, being a ZPD cadet will not be a easy job. You will be joining on hard training sessions and risky tasks given at hand. These will make you strained as well." - Splero said -

"That doesn't matter, Splero. I really wanted to join the ZPD so that I could serve along with your side and with the others." - Michelle replied -

Splero took a moment to think about her determination.

"Ok, then. Michelle, are you sure about it?" - Splero asked -

The vixen nodded.

"Very well. I'm going to pass the documents of yours to Chief Bogo soon so that you will be drafted in for training." - Splero said, smiling -

"Thanks, Splero." - Michelle thanked her, giving him a tight embrace -

"Anyway, how about the mission?" - Nick asked -

Splero and Michelle broke the embrace. The human monarch replied to the fox's question.

"We'll be preparing ourselves in the next 48 hours, Nick. Chief Bogo told me that we're going to execute our police operation in the Rainforest District by night. That's all." - Splero replied -

"Let's hope our work will be not risk our lives as well." - Chimpan added -

Everyone agrees.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 25. I think Michelle will be joining the ZPD so that she could join Splero and the others by their sides. Will she able to compete? Find out on the next chapter, everyone!**_


	26. Preparations

_**This is the 26th chapter of the story. A little more work to go and this story will reach to it's 30th chapter sooner or later. Anyway, here is the new chapter, everyone!**_

 _ **PS: There will be a good Christian song mentioned in this chapter. I don't own it, though but it's one of my favorite anyways.**_

* * *

Chapter 26 - Preparations

The next day, Splero started working on to draft Michelle in the ZPD with Chief Bogo while Chimpan, Nick and Judy prepared their supplies and other gears for the police operation in the Armory Room.

"I hope Michelle will join us soon in the operation." - Nick said -

"She will, Nick. Splero's working on it as well." - Chimpan reassured him -

"Ok, Chimpan." - Nick acknowledged -

After they prepared their things, they went back to their respective cubicles. As they sat down, Splero approached to Judy.

"Judy?" - Splero called -

"Yeah?" - Judy responded -

"Can I rest in my cubicle for a while? I feel a bit ill." - Splero asked -

"Uhh...Sure, Splero. Why do you ask?" - Judy replied with a question -

"Nothing usual." - Splero said, weakly -

He then took a seat on his cubicle. Reaching for his Walkman recorder, he put on his headphones and the Christian Song entitled **I Give Myself Away** by **William McDowell** plays along. Nick then approaches him.

"Splero, where's Michelle?" - Nick asked -

"She was taking a personal exam with Chief Bogo and the other superiors in the Drafting Room." - Splero replied -

"Ok, Splero." - Nick said -

"Where are you going, slick?" - Splero asked -

"I'm just going to the washroom." - Nick replied -

Splero nodded. Nick continued his way to the Gentlemen Washroom. The First Yihe Emperor kept on listening the very Christian song playing on his recorder.

* * *

A few hours later, Michelle approached the others.

"Everyone, I got news!" - Michelle said -

"What news?" - Judy asked -

"I passed the test, Judy. With that, I'm now assigned for training along with the other cadets!" - The vixen replied -

"Really? That's good news, Michelle. Congratulations!" - Nick praised -

"Splero will be happy to hear that as well." - Chimpan added -

Chimpan looked his surroundings.

"Hmm? Where's Splero?" - Chimpan asked -

"He's in his cubicle." - Nick reminded -

Chimpan then approached Splero's cubicle.

"Splero, Michelle's here. She passed the test." - Chimpan said -

Splero didn't responded.

"Sire?" - Chimpan called -

The light brown monkey then shakes his shoulders. With still no response, Chimpan realized that he was asleep.

"Oh, come on." - Chimpan said -

"What's wrong?" - Nick asked -

"He's asleep, Nick." - Chimpan replied -

"Wake him up then tell him the news." - Judy recommended -

"I did that but he's still out." - Chimpan replied -

"Just try it again." - Judy said -

Chimpan tried to wake Splero up by shaking him further. This time, he woke up.

"Wha...What is it?" - Splero groaned -

"Splero, you fell asleep." - Chimpan said -

"What? I fell asleep, you say?" - Splero asked -

Chimpan nodded.

"Oh. I'm sorry, pal. I'm just listening to a relaxing song." - Splero explained, snickering nervously -

"Anyway, I have news for you." - Chimpan said -

"What is it?" - The monarch asked -

"Michelle's here. She passed the test." - Chimpan replied -

"Really?!" - Splero realized -

The monkey nodded. Splero smiled.

"That's very good, Chimpan. I'm relieved." - Splero said -

Michelle then approached him.

"Hey there, sleepyhead." - Michelle teased -

"Hey, Michelle. I'm so sorry for seeing me dozing off here but I congratulate on your very success." - Splero remarked -

"Thanks, Splero." - Michelle thanked him -

She then embraces him tightly. Splero took back the embrace but he could also see Nick recording the whole thing with his phone. The red fox was also grinning along with Judy. Splero could only do was to point a finger at both of them while his embrace with Michelle continues.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 26. Michelle passed the initial test, much to the elation of Splero and the others. Looks like a few more test and some training sessions will be the next challenges for the vixen. Stay tuned for Chapter 27, everyone!**_


	27. Second Sidelines

_**This is the 27th chapter of the story. Taking notice on the subsequent "popularity" of this story, I decided to go full throttle. Anyway...Here's the chapter, everyone!**_

 _ **PS: In this chapter, Splero and Michelle only made a brief appearance here. Take note of that and please read on, Everyone! Have fun reading!**_

* * *

Chapter 27 - Second Sidelines

Michelle started her training with Splero as her training coach. A lot of ZPD personnel watches them along with the cadets and other spectators present. Nick was standing in the corner along with Judy.

"To be honest, I like to see them side by side." - Nick said -

"You said it, slick." - Judy replied -

Chimpan then approached the duo.

"Hey, guys. Can I have a moment with both of you in Chief Bogo's office?" - Chimpan asked -

"Yes, Chimpan but why at Chief Bogo's office?" - Judy replied with a question -

"Actually, Chief Bogo wanted to talk about something regarding about the police operation that we should be working on soon in the Rainforest District." - Chimpan answered -

"Ok, Chimp. We're heading our way to his office then." - Nick said -

Chimpan nodded and he went to Chief Bogo's office along with the duo.

* * *

Chief Bogo was busy on arranging the documents that were stacked neatly on his desk. His file cabinets were also opened as well. As he continued on, he carefully arranged the papers.

"Now where is that said document?" - Chief Bogo thought to himself -

A series of knock interrupted him.

"Who is it?" - Chief Bogo asked -

"It's Officer Chimpan, sir. I have called Nick and Judy." - Chimpan replied -

"Come right in, guys." - Chief Bogo said -

The trio entered the office. Nick was surprised to see the stacked papers on the desk.

"Now that's a lot of documents, Chief." - Nick remarked -

"It is, Wilde. These were the documents from the previous cases." - Bogo said, his back still facing on them -

When he turned around, he placed the documents that he found in his desk.

"Sit down, guys." - Bogo said -

Chimpan, Nick and Judy sat down. Bogo then followed suit.

"I know Splero was now training Michelle up in the Training Fields, right?" - Bogo asked -

"Yes, Sir. We saw them as well a moment ago." - Judy replied -

"There were a lot of spectators in the Training Fields too. Looks like that Splero and Michelle were now like VIPs for the ZPD, I think." - Nick added -

"Oh, really? I'm jealous, slick." - Judy teased -

"Easy for you to say!" - Nick replied, grinning her in a teasing way -

Chief Bogo clears his throat.

"That's enough, you two. Let's start with the overview of this police operation." - Bogo silenced them -

The water buffalo opened a recent folder. He then took out a few documents from it.

"Since Hopps and Wilde had taken care of the Nighthowler Incident long ago, 95% of the subsequent criminal incidents were totally extinguished width a 3-month period. Most of the other criminal masterminds surrendered right after that recent crime." - Bogo stated -

"So you're saying that the remaining 5% of the criminality rate remained in some of the isolated parts of Zootopia, Chief?" - Chimpan asked -

"Yes. Some of them were the other criminal supporters of the Night Howler Incident as well." - Bogo replied -

"If there were still other fugitives from the incident, why are they hid themselves in the Rainforest District or in the other Zootopian Districts that were already being patrolled frequently by the other ZPD personnel?" - Nick asked -

"Because they were planning to strike back with a big revenge, Nick. Most of them had clandestinely kept some of the Night Howler Serum reserves from Doug's laboratory or from Doug himself." - Chimpan answered -

"Chimpan's right. They hid themselves out there and while they were hidden from our view, they're going to reconstruct the vast quantities of the serum. When the desired quantities were being stored, they will strike at any time." - Bogo added -

"So...What should we do now, Chief?" - Judy asked -

"It's quite simple, Hopps. Our main objective was to bring the remaining fugitives behind bars while our secondary objective was to get rid of the Night Howler Serum reserves that they hid in their very places. Sounds a bit nerve-racking but this planned tactic would work." - Bogo replied -

"I'm in favor for that, Chief." - Nick said -

"Me too. I want to end this major issue. We don't want a second appearance of another Bellwether." - Judy added -

"Go fourth with that, guys!" - Chimpan remarked, snickering -

Nick and Judy cheered. Chief Bogo nodded on their determinations.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 27. Upon realizing that the Night Howler Incident left behind some suspicious stones unturned, Nick and Judy were both determined to stop the major issues from escalating. Stay tuned for Chapter 28, everyone!**_


	28. Nightly Works

_**This is the 28th chapter, everyone. Looks like this story's making a stand for my legacy as well. Anyway, here's the new updated chapter. Have fun reading, everyone!**_

* * *

Chapter 28 - Nightly Works

It's now 6:10 PM when Splero and the others were finished on their "Secondary ZPD Duties" with the other superiors. All of them were tired but they were relieved that they finish some minor tasks given by Chief Bogo earlier.

"We're all bushed now, guys. Let's return to the palace for some rest." - Splero said -

"Can we grab a bite at your place as well?" - Judy asked -

"Sure, Judy. The meals were on me!" - Splero replied, laughing -

They entered Splero's car. Good thing the vehicle can still hold a passenger count of five. While they buckled on their seat belts, the First Yihe Emperor prepared his car keys.

"Chimpan, can you please raise the car's antenna? I'm going to turn the radio on." - Splero requested -

"Sure thing, Sire." - Chimpan replied -

The monkey raised the antenna that was placed in the roof of the car.

"The antenna's raised, your Imperial Highness." - Chimpan said -

"Thanks." - Splero thanked him -

He then switched the radio on. Songs of Gazelle plays on.

"I didn't know Gazelle's songs can be aired to the radio." - Michelle realized -

"Oh, really?" - Nick asked -

"Yeah. At first, I though her songs can only heard in her concerts." - Michelle replied -

"But now, Gazelle's songs were getting popular than ever. Fans always persuaded to hear these." - Judy said -

Splero snickered. He then started the car, switched on the headlights and he got the car running through the highways of Zootopia. While the trip continues, Nick broke the silence.

"Anyway, how's the training of Michelle?" - Nick asked -

"It's very good. Michelle's really dependable for the job." - Splero replied -

"Oh. Show off, Splero!" - Michelle teased -

"You guys were like celebrities, you know. There were a lot of spectators watching you both in the Training Fields a few hours ago." - Judy added -

"I envy you, Sire." - Chimpan teased -

Splero snickered further.

"What could I say? I'm a taker." - Splero remarked with a grin -

Splero then grinds his car to a halt. He could see on his windshield the extent of a huge gridlock.

"Arghh! I hate rush hour traffic." - Splero groaned -

Chimpan checked out from the window.

"Well, I could see some construction work up ahead." - Chimpan said -

Judy's cellphone then rang. She then took the call.

"Hello?" - Judy responded -

Splero lowered the radio's volume so that Judy would speak perfectly on the call.

"Hey, Dad. What's up?" - Judy greeted -

Nick and Michelle watches her. As the car moved slowly through, Judy continued her conversation with her parents.

"We're heading to our friend's place. His name is Splero." - Judy replied -

Splero was surprised to hear his name. The call endures further.

"I wonder what would be the reactions of Judy's parents when they meet me soon." - Splero pondered -

Just before the car leaves the gridlock and onto the clear spaces of the roads ahead, Judy's call finally ended.

"Who's that, Judy?" - Nick asked -

"It's just my father, Nick. He was greeting me because he and my mother missed me." - Judy replied -

"Can we go to your place soon after we done the police operation?" - Splero asked -

"Why do you ask?" - Judy replied with a question and a grin -

"I just wanted to meet your parents, Judy." - Splero answered -

"Oh, how ironic. You got to eat a lot of carrots and blueberries to do that, Sire." - Chimpan teased -

Splero gave him a smirk on what he said. Nick laughed out loud to see the look on his face.

* * *

After an hour, they finally arrived at the palace. Splero parked his car on his garage.

"Ok, guys. Make yourselves comfortable up there while I work on this car." - Splero said -

"Sire, can I do the cooking instead? You seems that you need to work on something later on." - Chimpan asked -

"Sure, Chimpan. Be careful with the cooking. I don't want a burnt kitchen up there." - Splero replied, grinning -

The others laughed and they went inside while the emperor remained at his garage. Splero then grabbed hold a flashlight and a toolbox. He opened the car's hood and checked the engine. Apart from a few repairs to the loose screws and some exposed wiring, the car's engine seems fine so he didn't bothered it much. He then checked the tires and the car's interior. All of them were A-OK as well. Realizing that his vehicle is still in prime condition. Splero went out of the garage and into the palace.

Upon entering, a delicious scent filled the air. It smelt like boiled or steamed potatoes drenched in butter.

"That's smells good." - Splero remarked -

"I hope your stomach's growling, Splero." - Michelle teased -

"Oh. It's now growling out loud, Michelle." - Splero replied, snickering -

Splero went to the Supplies Room. Even without the aid of his flashlight, he can still see the items inside the dark room. He finally found the switch and turned on the lights.

"I wonder if my equipment is still here?" - Splero thought to himself -

He then dragged out a few large crates. Nick then appeared.

"Hey, Splero." - Nick greeted -

"Hey, Nick. Where's Carrots?" - Splero replied with a question -

"She's taking a shower upstairs." - Nick answered -

"I hope she will love the meal that Chimpan's making tonight." - Splero said -

"What are you doing anyway?" - Nick asked -

"I'm just finding my equipment for the police operation in the Rainforest District. Chief Bogo told me that they were a lot of them hiding." - Splero replied -

He then grabbed hold a crowbar and he pry open the crates with it.

"Is this me or I was just impersonating Gordon Freeman of Half Life?" - Splero asked himself -

Nick laughed out loud again and as Splero opened the crates fully, the fox's laughter ended short. Large quantities of military grade firearms and ammunition were stored in the wooden crates as well with some vintage stick grenades. Nick plastered a shocked expression on his face while Splero continued on.

"Even though my licensed gun dealers handed me these pistols and rifles in real numbers, they weren't being used well enough during the Counter-Revolution of the Yihe. I hope they will perform well here in Zootopia as well." - Splero added -

Splero then checked the chamber of a rifle that looked like a iconic Winchester rifle. Nick finally regained his senses and his attention was directed by a potato masher-like object.

"Hello, there. What do we have here." - Nick said, grabbing hold on the said object that took his attention -

As he inspects it, Splero then screamed.

"Wha! Nick, never touch that!" - Splero warned -

Panic then ensued and the fox nearly dropped it onto the floor but managed to toss it to Splero. The human calmed himself from the moment.

"It works." - Splero said -

"What is that thing?" - Nick asked, curiously suspicious -

"This is a Stielhandgranate. It means "stick grenade" for short." - Splero answered -

He then stored it carefully back onto the crate. As he sighed, Chimpan appeared.

"Hey, guys. Meals ready." - Chimpan reminded -

He then left them. Splero then faces to Nick.

"Well...Let's drown our shocks in the plates!" - Splero remarked, grinning -

Nick snickered at him in a nervous manner. That thing nearly took him.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 28. Stay tuned for Chapter 29, everyone!**_


	29. Night Before The Operation

_**Most of these stories were exceeding well over 30 chapters or more, right? Some say that if you publish a story that had a LOT of chapters, more readers will be paying attention to it. It may seems difficult to write one but when it pays off, it will be quite opportunistic. Anyway, here's Chapter 29. Have fun reading, everyone!**_

 _ **PS: Since I said that, I also have a long list of tasks to keep my "Splerinian Yihe" war story ongoing. Take note that this story also links with my war fiction story as well.**_

* * *

Chapter 29 - The Night Before The Operation

Splero and Nick went to the kitchen as Michelle and Chimpan help each other out in placing the piping hot potatoes, Japanese sushi, Chinese dumplings, gelatin desserts and some Oriental tea. As the two sat down, Judy returned and she was wearing her usual civilian clothes. Splero was so surprised to see her stunning beauty that he was in a frozen-like state.

"You ok, Sire?" - Chimpan asked -

Splero regained his consciousness.

"Err...I'm ok, Chimpan. Looks like I'm carried away by something." - Splero replied -

Judy giggled at his reply to Chimpan. She could even tell that he was also blushing.

"I get it now. You're blushing since you saw me with these clothes." - Judy said -

"I-I...Umm...W-Well." - Splero stammered -

Judy giggled.

"Just don't force yourself about it, Splero. Nick already knew it." - Judy reassured -

Nick had a big and confusing question mark on his head about what Judy just said. Splero cleared his throat as he took a seat.

"Ok, guys. I'll lead for tonight's grace." - Splero said -

They all then say grace for tonight's meals. The grace ended quickly but in a proper way.

"Ok, guys. Let's eat for the night's expectations." - Splero declared -

They then started eating. While Nick, Judy and Michelle continued, Splero and Chimpan grabbed hold their chopsticks. Judy took notice.

"Hey, Splero." - Judy called -

"Yeah?" - Splero responded -

"Are you a Japanese citizen?" - Judy asked -

"Yes but I'm not a full Japanese citizen yet, Hopps." - Splero replied -

"Why not?" - Nick asked, curious -

"Because Emperor Splero had a lot of mixed relationships with other Asian countries in the world, Nick. He even changed his personal nationalities to keep the ties he made with the foreigners too." - Chimpan explained, holding a cup of piping hot Oriental tea -

"He's right. Not only I'm a semi-Japanese citizen, I'm also a semi-citizen with the people of the Chinese, Koreans, Vietnamese and even the Filipinos." - Splero added -

He then took a big bite on a simple sushi wedged in his chopsticks.

"My love, do you have any more forms of citizenship yet to be revealed?" - Michelle asked -

"Yes, my Michelle. I also have forms of citizenship with the Hawaiians and the Americans as well." - Splero replied -

"Whoa. That's all for being an emperor?" - Nick realized -

"An emperor that proclaimed his very self-proclaimed monarchy through charisma and corruption, Nick? Well...I could say a good firm "yes" on that question." - Splero answered, grinning -

He then snickered. Nick snickered as well but in a nervous manner. They continued on eating.

* * *

After dinner, Splero places all of the dishes in the dishwasher while he let Michelle and Chimpan to rest. With the dishes being cleaned at once, Splero sighed in relief and he wiped away a few drops of sweat from his forehead with his sponging rag. He then approaches to Chimpan.

"Chimpan, can you handle with my arsenals for me? I'm going to take a shower before our bedtime." - Splero requested -

"Sure, Sire. Please go ahead." - Chimpan acknowledged -

As Splero went upstairs, Michelle gazes to Chimpan.

"What arsenals?" - Michelle asked -

"Oh, that? Well, he means about the equipment that we're going to use for the projected police operation. He asked me to handle those for him." - Chimpan replied -

"I understand that." - Michelle said -

Chimpan stood up from his seat and he went to the Supplies Room. There, he could see Nick and Judy inside.

"Hey, guys." - Chimpan greeted -

"Chimpan, are these were Splero's weapons?" - Judy asked -

"Yes, Judy. Those were military grade weapons indeed. We're going to bring these to the ZPD for the operation in the Rainforest District." - Chimpan replied -

Judy couldn't say a thing anymore. The crates full of stashed guns and ammunition took control of her. She then turned to Nick and she could tell that he was now shaking.

"Slick, are you ok?" - Judy asked -

"Nothing, Carrots...except for those grenades right there." - Nick replied, timidly and pointing a finger on a opened crate full of Model 24 Stielhandgranate grenades -

"I could see that, Nick. Just don't touch them." - Judy reassured him -

Judy then grabbed hold a unloaded pistol from a crate. She then realized about it.

"Hey, Chimpan." - Judy called -

"Yes, Judy?" - Chimpan responded -

"Ain't this is the same sidearm that Splero carried in his holster on ZPD duty?" - Judy asked -

"Let me see it, Judy." - Chimpan requested -

She then handed it to Chimpan. The light brown monkey examined it closely.

"Ah. This is a Nambu pistol, Judy. This old Japanese World War 2-era handgun is Emperor Splero's favorite." - Chimpan replied -

"Why does he liked old World War 2 surpluses?" - Nick asked -

"Because Splero wanted to make fair use of these weapons." - Chimpan replied -

Splero then went down.

"Guys, let's work on those equipment later. For right now, we should get some rest for our police operation by dawn." - Splero said -

"Ok, Splero. We'll be going to bed later." - Chimpan replied -

Splero nodded and he left to check with Michelle.

"Michelle?" - Splero called -

"Yes?" - Michelle responded -

"It's time for bed now. We have big work tomorrow." - Splero said -

Michelle nodded.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 29. The police operation was now at their doorsteps. Stay tuned for Chapter 30, everyone!**_


	30. Operation Rainforest Rousting Part 1

_**This is the 30th Chapter of the story. There will be a long series or parts of this subsequent chapter as well. Have fun!**_

 _ **PS: If you read more closely, you will all noticed that there were a few sentences that bears from some Japanese films. Furthermore, Splero's character in this chapter will be more pronounced than the previous chapters. Anyway, here's the new chapter for you all to read with. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 30 - Operation Rainforest Rousting Part 1

While dawn is just coming, Splero woke up. He already get used to wake up in the very early hours of each new day. He prepared the vital equipment downstairs by packing all of the necessary weapons and ammunition in the knapsacks. He then went to the kitchen to prepare some "Police Snacks" for the operation ahead. Since he serving in the monarchical government of Japan for a long time, he was good enough in making Japanese Onigiri or Rice Balls. Even though he had no seaweed to wrap them all up, he wrapped them in a few banana leaves. While he was working, Nick approached him from behind.

"Hey, Splero." - Nick called -

"Hey there, Nick. I hope you slept well last night." - Splero replied -

"Yes, it is." - Nick said -

The fox then checked the prepared snacks on the table. The triangular shape of the rice balls confused him.

"What are these?" - Nick asked -

"They're Japanese Onigiri, Nick. It means 'rice balls' for short." - Splero replied, busily rolling a Onigiri on his hands -

"How come you know how to make these so quickly?" - Nick asked -

"I worked in Japan as a royalist supporter a long time ago. There, I learned of how to make Japanese cuisine in a real Japanese way." - Splero explained -

"Nice. You're really dependable." - Nick remarked -

"Thanks, Nick." - Splero thanked him -

As Splero finished making the reserves, he started to make extra rice balls for the early hours' breakfast.

"Nick, please wake the others up while I prepare some breakfast." - Splero requested -

"Ok, Splero." - Nick responded -

Nick then returned upstairs to wake the others in the bedrooms up. As he does it, Splero continued on. After he made an extra supply of rice balls, he prepared a kettle of tea. Few minutes later, the others were all awoke, prepped up and headed to the kitchenette.

"Good morning, Splero!" - Michelle greeted -

"Good morning to you too, Michelle. How's your sleep?" - Splero replied with a question -

"It's so good. In fact, I also have a dream as well." - The arctic vixen answered -

"What is it then?" - Splero asked, curious -

"In the dream, you and Nick were talking with each other about more of Zootopia." - Michelle explained -

"Oh really?" - Splero realized -

Michelle nodded.

"What a good coincidence." - Splero remarked -

The kettle whistled loudly and Splero carefully places it on the sturdy table with gloves donned on. Breakfast is now drawing near.

"Ok, everyone. Let's have a quick breakfast so that we'll continue to meet the ZPD in the Rainforest District very later on." - Splero said -

* * *

Meanwhile, Chief Bogo were preparing some of the other assigned ZPD elites to be transferred for the police operation. Clawhauser then approached him.

"Chief, can I have a word with you?" - Clawhauser asked -

"Make it quick. I'm quite busy for today's operation." - Chief Bogo responded -

"I just received a call from Splero and the others. They're on the way. Chimpan also said that Splero brought in a lot of equipment to aid the others for the police operation." - Clawhauser reported -

"Already? That's fast enough." - Chief Bogo realized -

"To be honest, Splero is quite excited for today." - Clawhauser confessed his reason -

Bogo didn't replied. A wolf dressed in a ZPD uniform approached Bogo.

"Sir, we're ready for the trip's ahead." - He said with a salute -

Chief Bogo nodded.

"Alright. Continue on with the operation. Splero and his other followers were on it's way sooner or later." - Bogo said, straightening his tie -

The wolf left him. Bogo then let out a sigh.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 30. The police operation in the Rainforest District is now in motion. Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone!**_


	31. Operation Rainforest Rousting Part 2

_**This is the 31st chapter of the whole story. Since this story was now reaching it's very peak soon, I'm started to feel a bit celebrated at the moment. Anyway, enough with that and let's move on to the new chapter. Have fun reading this, everyone!**_

* * *

Chapter 31 - Operation Rainforest Rousting Part 2

The other remaining ZPD officers assigned for the police operation were still in the ZPD Headquarters when Splero and the others finally arrived. Clawhauser approached them.

"Hey, guys. Good thing you all arrived at the nick of time." - Clawhauser said -

"What have happened? Did we arrived late?" - Splero asked, concerned -

"No, Splero. You're in time for the transport to the Rainforest District." - Clawhauser reassured -

Splero sighed in relief. His initial concern was extinguished.

"I though we're late at this very moment." - Splero said -

Chimpan cleared his throat to attract attention with Splero.

"Splero, we must pass the crates to Chief Bogo and the other ZPD Quartermasters." - Chimpan reminded -

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding about it, Chimpan." - Splero replied with a smile -

"About what?" - Nick asked -

"About the weapons and equipment that we brought in the crates, Slick. We're going to pass it to the Chief Bogo and the other assigned officers." - Splero answered -

Nick simply nodded his very head. Splero then went to his car.

"Chimpan, help me with the crates. We'll going to need these later on." - Splero requested -

Chimpan helped the emperor in unloading the few crates from the car's large trunk. Chief Bogo finally arrived at the scene and he approached the group. Before he cloud say a word, Splero turned his back to face him and he greeted him with a simple bow.

"We're ready for the police operation, Chief. I even brought the extra equipment that I'm going to "donate" for the rest of the ZPD in the police operation." - Splero stated -

Chief Bogo waved his hoof at him. He then directed his attention to Nick, Judy and Michelle.

"Are the three of you were ready for this?" - Chief Bogo asked -

"Yes, we do." - Judy replied -

"We even prepared ourselves for very first police operation with the aid of Splero." - Nick added -

Chief Bogo nodded on their determinations.

"Very well. You all better get going now. The others were already departed for the Rainforest District a few moments ago, so don't slack around in here." - Chief Bogo reminded them all with a big voice -

As the others heeded his words, Chief Bogo went somewhere else. Splero approached the trio.

"You heard the water buffalo, guys. We should get going now." - Splero said -

* * *

They were all in the ZPD Armory, preparing for their final checks.

"Chimpan, how many weapons that we brought in reserve?" - Splero asked -

"We got a number of old rifles, muskets and old handguns as well with some reserves of ammunition." - Chimpan replied -

"What? We have muskets in there, Chimpan?" - Splero asked again but in a curious manner -

"Yes, Sire. Some ancient Brown Bess muskets, Winchester rifles and some of your favorite Nambu pistols." - Chimpan replied, handing out a paper file to him -

Splero took a look on the paper.

"Oh, yeah. I even added the muskets for the second-line." - Splero realized -

"What second-line?" - Michelle asked -

"Second-line means "reserve", Michelle. In other words, these extra weapons were meant for the others who weren't armed yet with firearms before they go to their very assigned duties." - Splero explained -

"You sure know a lot more about gunnery, Sire?" - Nick said -

"Well, what could at least on what I just done. I'm a emperor, Nick and a Splerinian emperor should know everything that was closely linked to militarism. I served a puppet kingdom in a isolated islet that was nearly annexed by a republic that I really frowned upon." - Splero explained -

"That's quite hard to handle, Splero. Aren't you get stressed out in some occasions of your dynasty?" - Judy asked, concerned at the height of his explanation -

"Yes, Judy but not always. When I'm stressed, I just went to my palace bedchamber and there, I sing some songs and do some chanting." - Splero replied -

"You reckon on the song "Kumbaya", Sire?" - Chimpan asked -

"Yes, Chimpan." - Splero answered -

Nick was surprised to hear that. In fact, the song that Chimpan mentioned is the same song that he mentioned to Judy a long time ago. After Splero arranged the other equipment, he removed his iron helmet and wiped his forehead with a sponging rag.

"Ok, guys. We're all set. Let's go to the RD." - Splero said -

"What's RD?" -Michelle asked -

"Rainforest District." - Splero answered -

"Oh." - Michelle realized -

Splero snickered.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 31. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	32. Operation Rainforest Rousting Part 3

_**This is the 32nd chapter of the story and the follow-up of Chapter 31. Furthermore, have fun reading!**_

* * *

Chapter 32 - Operation Rainforest Rousting Part 3

Splero and the others prepared their equipment as they boarded a large ZPD-sponsored armored van along with the remaining ZPD officials that were assigned for the operation ahead. Soon, they departed the Headquarters, just a few minutes after 8 AM that morning.

The traffic is quite smooth for the occupants. It seems that they will expecting a quick arrival at the Rainforest District in a few minutes. While the trip goes ahead, Splero prepped up himself and the others before him.

"Well, guys...This is it. Our first ZPD Police Operation will be commencing in a few moments. Let's hope that the criminal resistance will be minimal as possible." - Splero hoped -

"I'm quite nervous. I never been in a police operation before." - Judy said, slightly timid -

"Just get used to it, Judy. You will handle it soon." - Splero reassured -

"Yeah, Carrots. Besides, we can help you out with moral support later on." - Nick added -

"Thanks." - Judy replied, smiling -

Chimpan then took out a paper wrapping full of bubble gum from his very knapsack.

"Anyone for some bubble gum?" - Chimpan asked -

Everyone raised their hands...even the other ZPD officers do raise their hands. They all take a strip of bubble gum except for Splero, who was busy in writing his journal.

"Splero?" - Michelle called -

"Yeah?" - Splero responded -

"Would you like a strip of bubble gum?" - Michelle asked -

"No, thanks. I'll pass." - Splero replied with a friendly smile -

"What are you doing?" - Nick asked, curious -

"I'm practicing my calligraphy, Nick. I'll like to write a letter to my other close friends at the Puppet Kingdom of Splerinia right before I go to the police front lines." - Splero explained -

"Oh. Ok then." - Nick replied -

While the others chewed their bubble gums, Splero kept on writing.

* * *

After a few minutes, they finally arrived at the northern edge border of the Rainforest District. A small ZPD camp was already based there as well.

"Ok, guys. Let's roll." - Splero remarked -

They disembarked the armored van. With the crates being carried by Splero and Chimpan, they joined the single file formation of ZPD officers and cadets standing in the field. Chief Bogo arrived and the officers saluted before him.

"Here he comes." - Judy said -

They silenced themselves as Bogo's voice sounded to the single file.

"Everyone, today will be your very first police operation in ZPD history. Since you're all here at this very moment, we will be rousting out all of the remnants of the so-called "Night Howler Syndicate". Even though the masterminds of this recent syndicate were already arrested long ago, there were still some reports that the remnants stirred up more trouble right after the Night Howler Incident." - Bogo stated -

The water buffalo cleared his throat.

"Furthermore, we'll be going to encamp here for the moment. Tonight, we'll going to assign some police squads to conduct patrol and recon in the deep parts of this area." - Bogo added -

Upon saying that, some of the other ZPD officers prepared their equipment that they brought.

"With that, Let's prepare the camps here and I'll remind you all tonight." - Bogo remarked -

Bogo left them. The single file was then dispersed as they started to construct more new tents in the designated campsite.

"Guys, help me out with the tents." - Splero requested -

The others then helped the Splerinian monarch.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 32. Since the operation will start tonight, as Bogo recalled, Splero and the others have enough time to prepare for the moment. Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone!**_


	33. Operation Rainforest Rousting Part 4

**_This is the 33rd chapter of the story._** _ **To be honest, I felt a bit proud for this story cause this story will going to succeed sooner or later. Anyway, here's the new chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 33 - Operation Rainforest Rousting Part 4

Splero helped the others in arranging their stuff in the tents.

"Splero, I'm going to prepare our very meal with the other "ZPD Chefs"." - Chimpan reminded -

"Ok, Chimpan." - Splero agreed -

"Can I join you too?" - Michelle asked -

"Sure, Michelle." - Chimpan replied -

Michelle yipped happily. Splero couldn't hold back a snicker to Michelle's happiness.

"Why are you snickering?" - Nick asked with a grin -

"Because I can't ignore the cute and funny giggles she makes, Nick." - Splero explained -

Nick nodded. While he and Splero were busy on the crates, Judy then approached Splero with something in her paws.

"Hey, Splero. What's this?" - Judy asked -

"Hmm?" - Splero responded -

He approached her. He then realized that the curious item she's holding was his original flag.

"Hey! That's the flag of my puppet kingdom, Judy. How did this flag get here in Zootopia?" - Splero realized with such questions in mind -

"What is it, Splero?" - Nick asked -

"It's a flag, Nick." - Splero replied -

"The flag of what?" - Nick asked again -

"The flag of my puppet kingdom. I hoisted one of this in the summits of Iron Chest and Kick Plate Crater during my time in the Counter-Revolution." - Splero explained -

He then unfurled the flag. The khaki-colored triangular flag bears the Seal of Splerinia on the upper left corner, the words "Splerinia" written in Chinese-like characters were on the bottom corner and a Chinese Dragon on the middle.

"I could use this sooner." - Splero added -

Chimpan then arrived.

"Sire, where's the other reserves of the Japanese Onigiri that you made earlier?" - Chimpan asked -

"It's in my knapsack, Chimp." - Splero replied -

While Chimpan grabbed hold the rice balls that were wrapped in large banana leaves, Clawhauser appeared.

"Hey, guys. Is Judy and Nick were around?" - Clawhauser greeted with a question -

The rabbit and fox raised their paws.

"Present here." - Splero signaled him -

"Chief Bogo needs to talk with them in his tent." - Clawhauser said -

"Just tell him that we're on the way, Clawhauser." - Judy replied -

Clawhauser left the tent. Nick and Judy placed their belongings in their sleeping bags.

"We be back, guys." - Judy reminded -

Splero, Michelle and Chimpan nodded their heads as the duo departs. With his flag still in his hands, Splero turned to his chimp sidekick.

"Chimpan, should you continue on cooking right by now?" - Splero reminded him -

"Oh! I almost forgot about that. Sorry!" - Chimpan realized his minor "error" -

Chimpan hurriedly left the tent again with the few wrapped rice balls held tightly on his hands. Michelle then checked her wristwatch. It reads 11:25 AM.

"I think we still have time to prepare, love." - Michelle reminded him -

"Yeah but not for long, though." - Splero remarked -

The arctic vixen pondered on his remark as the emperor left the tent.

* * *

The hours goes by and the time is now 5:15 PM. Most of the ZPD officials in the campsites were either enjoying their vacant hours to keep the stresses down or preparing themselves for the police operation that was about to start soon.

Splero was busy hoisting his royal flag on a short pole that was mounted on the roof of his tent. As the sun sets on, the light shines on the fluttering flag that was once being used in Splero's counter-revolution not long ago. The emperor kept on gazing the triangular flag when Nick and Judy approached him.

"Splero." - Nick called -

"Yes, Nick?" - Splero responded -

"It's time. There's a single file of officers in the corner and Chief Bogo will start his briefing in a few moments now." - Nick reminded -

"Ok, Nick. We'll going in." - Splero replied -

He then called the other occupants of the tent. Chimpan and Michelle came out.

"This is it, guys. The time has come." - Splero remarked -

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 33. Operation Rainforest Rousting had finally commenced. Stay tuned for the action in Chapter 34, guys!**_


	34. Saving Mr Manchas

_**This is the 34th chapter, guys. I made a lot of research on some various stories and events on the Internet just to keep my inspirations ongoing. Anyway, enough of that and let's get going with this new chapter.**_

 _ **PS: This chapter will be a long one. Furthermore, a familiar character will appear here as well and the title of this chapter is a pun on "Saving Private Ryan" (If not, whatever). By the way, enjoy this new chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 34 - Saving Mr. Manchas

The groups were all standing in a single file. Splero and his group followed and they were positioned in the very center of the formation of troops. Chief Bogo walks in.

"Listen up, everyone!" - Bogo hollered -

The officers listened hard. Some even silenced themselves while standing motionlessly like statues.

"It's now the time of your very police operation here in the Rainforest District. The reason of why we're going to start this at this very hour because the ZPD wanted to initiate the operation with the element of surprise. If we go in stealthy manners, we have higher chances in apprehending the criminals and other remnants of the Night Howler Syndicate. If you get yourselves shot by these deadly personnel with Night Howler Dart Guns, don't be a hero. You will be savage in a few moments." - Bogo advised -

He then clears his throat and took hold a rifle from a crate.

"Since Splero brought us something for this operation, today is the day were you can be equipped with vests and armed with dart guns of your very own." - Bogo added -

After saying that, a few tigers dressed in ZPD uniforms gave the others with dart guns and ammunition. Most of them were firearms that are converted by Splero to accept the standard-issue ammunition of tranquilizer darts and pellets. They were also given some vests that were similar to standard-issued Kevlar Vests. With most of the officers ready, Chief Bogo gave his last remarks.

"In order to the keep the lines ahead, I'll contact your group leaders via radio. Until then, good luck and move out!"

With that said, the groups then stormed into the bowels of the Rainforest District.

* * *

Minutes passed by and the groups finally scattered all over the area to look for any signs of the fugitives. With the aid of a flashlight and in a single file, Splero led his group to the deeper parts of the arena.

"I hope there will no booby traps in here just like last time." - Chimpan hoped -

"Just get used to it, Chimp." - Splero reassured -

As they continued on, a sharp noise came from the bushes ahead. The group stopped and held their ground.

"Stay frosty, guys." - Splero reminded -

With a flashlight on his left hand and a dart gun on his right hand, Splero slowly approached the bushes. When he and the others walked through, Splero gasped to what he saw.

"What is that?" - Splero asked -

On his point of view, he saw a rope bridge and a hut-like structure up ahead. When Judy and Nick saw the area, they recognized it.

"Hey, Carrots. Look over there. Ain't that the place we been long ago?" - Nick asked -

"I know that place, Nick. That's Mr. Manchas' residence." - Judy replied -

"Who's Mr. Manchas?" - Splero asked -

"Mr. Manchas is the former chauffeur working for someone important long ago." - Nick replied -

"He was also a victim of the Night Howlers Incident as well." - Judy added -

"Ok, guys. That's great." - Splero remarked -

The rope bridge then creaks with the wind.

"Let's investigate there, guys. I wonder if he's still there." - Splero said -

They carefully crossed the rope bridge and they arrived at Mr. Manchas' house. Judy then approached the door and she rang the doorbell.

"Hello, Mr. Manchas?" - Judy called -

No response.

"This is Judy Hopps, ZPD. Are you there?" - Judy asked again -

Still no response. Judy and Nick started to get suspicious.

"Maybe he couldn't hear us." - Nick said -

"I'll handle this, Nick." - Splero volunteered -

He then approached the door. Splero turned his head to Chimpan and Michelle.

"Guys, stand your grounds." - Splero ordered -

They nodded. Splero then knocked on the wooden door.

"Hello there. Are you in there, sir?" - Splero called -

There is still no response after all. He tried to turn the door knob and he discovered that it was unlocked. As the door swings open, Splero gasped to see Mr. Manchas lying motionlessly on the blood splattered floor.

"Guys, help me out here!" - Splero requested -

Judy and Nick helped Splero in assessing with Mr. Manchas.

"My God, he's bleeding out." - Nick remarked with such alarm -

"Nick, apply some pressure on his bleeding wound. I'll call for help." - Splero ordered -

The red fox applied some pressure on Mr. Manchas' bleeding arm while Judy supports his weak pulse and breathing rate. Splero then approached Chimpan and Michelle.

"Chimpan! Michelle!" - Splero called -

"What is it?" - Michelle asked him first -

"Is something wrong?" - Chimpan asked his further -

"We have a wounded jaguar in this area. We need to get him out of here now." - Splero answered -

Chimpan readied his radio while Splero faced Michelle.

"Michelle, get inside and help Mr. Manchas with some first aid." - Splero requested -

"On it!" - Michelle replied -

The radio was then switched on. Splero immediately took the receiver into his hands.

"Dispatch, we have a 10-91 in Tu-Junga. Repeat, we have a 10-91 in Tu-Junga. Requesting a 10-43 and a 11-41 for a wounded jaguar in Tu-Junga, Over."

He then heard Mr. Manchas groaning in pain. Nick and Michelle went out.

"Splero, handle him. We'll provide cover in here." - Michelle said -

The emperor nodded and he went back inside. While Judy kept Mr. Manchas' vitals stable, Splero checked the bandaged arm. With a coughing fit, the jaguar hold him by the collar of his uniform.

"P-Please, help m-me." - Manchas pleaded -

"Don't worry, sir. We'll going to help you." - Splero reassured him -

He then injected him with a syringe of adrenaline from his knapsack. Manchas then calmed down.

"Judy, we got to get him out of here. He's losing blood." - Splero said -

"Splero, we have a problem here!" - Chimpan yelled -

"We got company!" - Michelle added -

Gunshots then rang out.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 34. Will they going to survive and save Mr. Manchas in time? Find out in the next chapter, guys!**_


	35. Under Fire Extraction

_**This is the 35th chapter of "Vigilante". Some K-12 lectures tried to slow me down but despite that, I have opportune times to serve. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Have fun, everyone!**_

* * *

Chapter 35 - Under Fire Extraction

Chimpan and Michelle opened fire on the bushes since the first gunshots were noticed there. Since Chimpan was a veteran in the Royal Spleriia Precinct National Guard during the Spleriia Emergency, he was firing his gun much faster than Michelle but the arctic vixen supported him. Splero responded as well by joining the gunfight and firing his dart gun as fast as he could. The gunfight ended after a few moments.

"Splero, how's Mr. Manchas' condition?" - Chimpan asked -

"We got to get him outta here. Why?" - Splero responded -

"I think we're clear now." - Chimpan replied -

"Are you sure?" - Michelle asked -

"Yes, I'm really sure about it." - Chimpan replied -

Nick and Judy prepared Mr. Manchas for extraction.

"Guys, let me take him." - Splero said -

Splero then carry Mr. Manchas in his back. Thanks to his strength exercise long ago in Spleriia, he manage to carry the weight of a black jaguar.

"Nice strength, Sire." - Nick complimented -

"Nick, this is no time for compliments. Help me out here!" - Splero retorted -

Chimpan's radio then sounded.

"Callsign 2-5, Callsign 2-5, we have sent you some reinforcements for extraction. Head to the northwest."

Splero could even hear it.

"Guys, move out!" - Splero ordered -

They all set out to extract the wounded jaguar. To keep up Splero's protection, Nick and Judy protects Splero's back while Chimpan and Michelle protects Splero from the front. Half way to their extraction point, Mr. Manchas groaned in pain.

"Looks like Mr. Manchas needed some first aid right away. Let's keep up the pace, guys." - Splero hurried -

A gunshot then followed.

"Contact, 6 oh clock!" - Nick warned -

They all take cover in the large fallen logs and rocks. Splero puts down Mr. Manchas on the ground.

"Return fire." - Splero ordered -

A second gunfight ensues. The exchange of fire was very tense indeed. Most of the darts and pellets nearly hit them but Splero and Chimpan were great marksmen so they fire their weapons with such accuracy and in rage. The shootout lasted was so much longer than the first that they noticed their ammunition running out.

"Splero, we're nearly out!" - Chimpan hollered -

"What should do?!" - Nick added -

Splero have a idea but he never done this before.

"I have a idea, guys but seriously...I never done this in Zootopia before." - Splero said -

"What is it?" - Judy asked curiously -

Splero then pulled the long pull cord of a German-made Model 24 Stielhandgranate. Nick, Judy, Chimpan and Michelle were surprised to see that. He then threw the stick grenade to the firing threats just meters away from them.

"Grenai out!" - Splero hollered -

The grenade then exploded with such concussion and the wolves were being dispatched.

"We're cleared, guys. Move!" - Splero ordered -

Splero then carried Mr. Manchas again and they moved out. After they break through the trees, they arrived at the campsite. Chief Bogo and a few officers were awaiting him and his squad.

"Chief Bogo, we got him!" - Splero hollered -

"Bring him here!" - Chief Bogo replied -

A few paramedics then arrived. Splero then places Mr. Manchas in the stretcher and the medics taken him away to the the nearby hospital. Everyone was impressed to Splero and his squad members. They had rescued a soul in the midst of a armed encounter.

"Good job, Splero. You saved a life against the odds." - Chief Bogo praised -

"Just doing my job, Chief." - Splero remarked -

"Looks like this is a victory to be remembered." - Michelle added -

She then noticed a red dot moving on her chest.

"What the?" - Michelle exclaimed -

She then turned and saw a staggering wolf aiming a laser-sighted Night Howler Dart Gun on her. She gasped but Splero saw this and he dashed for dear life.

"Watch out!" - Splero shouted -

He then pushes Michelle away before Splero was being shot in the chest. The bullet pierced his Kevlar Vest. Splero staggered onto the ground. Nick, Judy and Chimpan returned fire and the wolf was dispatched.

"Splero!" - Michelle screamed -

"Sire, are you alright?!" - Nick exclaimed -

Splero groaned in pain.

"I'm not okay, guys. I think I'm finished." - Splero remarked weakly -

"No, Sire. Don't say that! Fight it out!" - Nick retorted -

Splero then started to feel his body temperature soaring high. He began to growl angrily and shows signs of intense shaking. He then closed his eyes and let out a final scream before he opened his eyes again. His eyes seemed to be changed in color from his usual red-blue to dark green. His teeth also turned to fangs as well. Emperor Splero had just turned savage for the first time!

"We are in serious trouble!" - Nick exclaimed -

Everyone backed out and aimed their tranquilizer dart guns on Splero. The savage Splero then glared back at them. He growled out very distinctly.

Now, the threat is not yet gone. For now.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 35. Splero and his squad managed to rescue Mr. Manchas out of the odds but their victory was short-lived as Emperor Splero had just turned savage for the first time in his life. What will happen to the others? Stay tuned, everyone!**_


	36. Savage Nightmare

_**This is the 36th chapter of the story. I'm sorry for the delay because I'm recovering from a recent illness. For most of the time, the weather in my country is bad because it was always visited by typhoons and other weather disturbances. Due to that, most Filipinos fell sick due to the elements of bad weather and I was also got involved as well. Despite that, I'm fine and all. Here's the new chapter, everyone. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 36 - Savage Nightmare

The savage Splero continued to growl menancingly at the others while the ZPD officers and superiors aimed their tranquilizer darts on him. Seeing him going savage for the first time, Nick was starting to feel a bit petrified.

"Seriously, guys. I don't want to be pounced by him if I were you." - Nick said -

"Shut it, Wilde and focus on this threat!" - Bogo retorted -

Splero then faces to Michelle, who was in a state of total shock and awe. The arctic vixen then noticed that he was moving towards her. She backed out a few steps.

"Splero, I-It's just me." - Michelle timidly said -

The human continued to crawl towards her while growling distinctly like a crazied jaguar. Michelle's fear lifted even further.

"Please s-spare me with thy mercy, my love. Y-You're scaring me now!" - Michelle repeated -

Splero growled again and he prepared to lunge the vulnerable vixen but Nick came forward to distract him.

"Don't you dare or I'll face you with force, Sire!" - Nick defiantly remarked while holding a syringe on his paw -

Since Nick came towards him, Splero directed his savageness on him. His gloved hands started to crook like claws prepared to be slashed on the red fox.

"Nick, don't!" - Judy yelled -

Before Nick could reply, he was being lunged by the savage human. Splero's weight was too much for Nick to handle with. The red fox started to sustain some claw-swiping attacks from Splero and most of them hit his face.

"Ahh! He got me, guys!" - Nick yelled with such alarm -

Judy, Chimpan, Michelle, Clawhauser and Bogo started to dispatch Splero by firing their darts on him. Even though Splero was pelted with a lot of tranquilzer darts, he kept on attacking.

"Suppress him!" - Bogo ordered -

The other ZPD officers tried to seize Splero. Nick kept on screaming in pain as the savage threat continued to attack him. Making the situation worse for him, the red fox then suffered a big bite from Splero by the neck.

"Aughh! He got my neck! He got my neck!" - Nick screamed at the top of his lungs -

Then something happened a little bit direct. Chimpan took hold his rifle and he hit Splero in the temple. A blunt melee had finally knocked him out cold.

"Restraint him, guys!" - Chimpan said -

Chief Bogo and his other officers restrainted the now unconscious Splero while Michelle, Chimpan, Judy and Clawhauser helped Nick. Splero's bite on the red fox's neck is quite severe as blood spills out.

"Oh God! Not this again!" - Judy exclaimed -

Chimpan then applied pressure on Nick's wound with a few bandages.

"I...I don't...want to...die." - Nick said in a very weak tone -

Michelle checked his vitals.

"Guys, his pulse and breathing were in danger. Let's get him to the hospital!" - Michelle said -

"Better take care of Wilde, guys. We'll handle Splero in here." - Bogo added -

With Splero being restrained, the others carried Nick to the nearest hospital.

"This can't be true." - Bogo remarked to himself -

* * *

 _ **This is the end of the chapter. Whoa! What a terrifying encounter indeed. Will Nick Wilde survive the attack? Find out soon, guys!**_


	37. Close Shaves Part 1

_**This is the 37th chapter of the story. I'm sorry for the delay again because the hot weather here at my place is too much for me to handle. To be honest, the Philippines' climates changed gradually but in a different way. As time goes on, the hot weather continued to rise and in my opinion, the hot climate here will sooner or later match the heat of the Sahara Desert. Anyway, here's the new chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 37 - Close Shaves Part 1

At a general hospital somewhere in Downtown Zootopia, Nick was being sent to surgery by Judy, Chimpan, Michelle and while the still-savage Splero was being segregated to a much more secure psychology asylum under constant guard by Chief Bogo, Fangmeyer, Grizolli and Clawhauser. With the red fox ready for surgery, Judy and the rest of the ZPD squad stood by idly while the surgeons started their work.

"Doc, our patient is a red fox. His name is Nick Wilde. He was the recent police officer of the ZPD and the partner of Officer Judy Hopps. He got a severe laceration on his neck because a male human that had just turned savage, had bit him there."

"He's losing too much blood, guys but he still have a fighting chance."

Nick continued to groan and moan on his injuries.

"Don't worry about this, sir. You will be fine."

A specialized MD then prepped up Nick's IV and face mask. They then applied general anesthesia and as Nick drifts into a anesthetic coma, the surgeons began to close the neck wound with careful and accurate handling.

The others were all awaiting for the operation to be finished. Judy felt in such a shock that Chimpan and Michelle didn't waste the time to reassure her.

"Calm down, Judy. They're now operating in there." - Chimpan reassured -

"Nick will be fine. Don't worry about him." - Michelle added -

Judy nodded even though she continued on sobbing. Chimpan sighed and sat down besides her. He patted her back to comfort her further.

"Don't lose your hope about him. Trust me, Judy. Nick will survive." - Chimpan reassured -

Judy nodded again. Her shock almost rendered her silent. Chief Bogo and the others then arrived.

"Chief, how's the control with Splero?" - Chimpan asked -

"It's fine now, Chimp. We got him secured and the psychologists were assessing him as well." - Bogo replied -

Chimpan let out a sigh of relief and he rested his back.

"Man, this is so heavy. Too heavy, to be honest. This is the first time Splero went savage and seriously injured a Zootopian Police Officer. The horror!" - Chimpan feared -

Clawhauser approached him.

"Chimpan. Splero is still our trusted ally. Even though he went savage and attacked Nick back there, he still have a clean innocence in here. He is not to blame for all of this." - Clawhauser reassured -

"He's right, Chimpan. The fugitives were to blame for this incident, not Splero." - Bogo added -

Their words heightened Chimpan's resolve. Before he could reply, a surgeon went out from the surgery room.

"Excuse me, guys."

The others approached to the surgeon's call.

"Who were the known acquaintances, relatives or any personnel of the patient?"

Judy raised her paw.

"We're the patient's closest partners." - Judy said -

The surgeon nodded on her words. He checks his chart.

"I got good news, everyone and that news was the one you all awaiting for. The patient is safe."

The reassuring words that came out from his mouth relieved the stresses of the entire ZPD personnel present. Judy couldn't say a thing and she was in tears of joy. The other doctors and nurses then started to transfer Nick to the recovery room. Everyone approached Nick and Judy held the red fox's paws. Nick was now saved but the moment is not yet done.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 37. Nick Wilde was saved in the nick of time. Get it? Nick of time? Pretty funny, eh? Despite this, the problem is not all solved yet so stay tuned with the next chapter, guys!**_


	38. Close Shaves Part 2

_**This is the 38th chapter of the story. Sorry for the delay again because I was being incapacitated by my sickness again. Despite that, I seek out on quick medical check-ups while I continue this usual career on opportune times. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 38 - Close Shaves Part 2

Emperor Splero was being restrained tightly on his bed. With a straitjacket and a muzzle-like clamp, he continue to struggle. Chief Bogo, Clawhauser and Fangmeyer stood idly by outside the sealed isolation room.

"Man, he was too extreme to handle if he was savage like that." - Fangmeyer said -

"The doctor will suppress him, Fangmeyer. Don't worry about him." - Bogo reassured -

"Good thing that Nick actually survived from Splero's attack. Judy was still shaking in shock, Sir." - Clawhauser added -

"Really?" - Fangmeyer asked -

"Yeah. Actually, she was crying and I took a long time to reassure her from the ordeal." - Clawhauser replied -

Michelle then appeared.

"Chief Bogo?" - Michelle called -

"What?" - Bogo responded -

"Is Splero in the room?" - Michelle asked -

"Yes, Michelle. He was now already being taken over." - Bogo replied -

Michelle checked the room's interior by the small window that was in the door. Her eyes started to shed some tears as she saw Splero. Fangmeyer grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and he gave it to Michelle.

"I can't believe that this would happen to him." - Michelle said -

As she continued to sob, Clawhauser patted her back to reassure her. Doctors then appeared in the room and before the others could ever see the last glimpse of Splero, the window blinds were being set place.

"This is it, guys." - Bogo reminded -

* * *

Chimpan was tired and he was sitting in his seat. Judy managed to take over her emotions yet her tensions remained. Michelle and Clawhauser appeared.

"Any news of Nick?" - Michelle asked -

"I'm not sure, Michelle. All I know that Nick was being sent to his assigned room." - Chimpan replied -

A doctor then came out from Nick's room.

"Excuse me, guys. The patient's cleared. You can all come in now."

The small crowd then entered the room. All of them then saw Nick lying on his bed with a bandage on his neck and a IV needle on his left arm. His eyes seems to open up from his sedated state. When his vision is at it's peak, he saw himself dressed in white hospital clothes and lying a hospital bed with a white blanket covering his lower half of his body.

"W-What the?" - Nick pondered -

He then turned his head and saw Judy, Michelle, Chimpan and Clawhauser standing beside him. The female bunny's eyes began to shed some tears.

"You sly fox!" - Judy remarked -

She then gave him a hug that seems forever. Judy continued to sob.

"Thank God! You're alright now." - Judy added -

The emotional sensation swept the russet fox's heart. He reassured her by placing a well-placed series of small kisses on her forehead. The rabbit giggled to the touch of his lips. Chimpan, Michelle and Clawhauser started to shed their tears as well.

"This is so touching." - Chimpan whispered -

"Yeah. It is now." - Michelle added -

Chief Bogo then entered the room.

"Is the red fox's ok?" - Bogo asked -

"Yes, Chief. He's fine now." - Judy replied -

"Ok. I came here because I have some news. Especially for Michelle and Chimpan." - Bogo stated -

"What news, Chief?" - Chimpan asked -

"How's Splero, Sir?" - Michelle added -

"Splero was being controlled now. He a savage no more now." - Bogo responded -

With that, both of them relieved. Chimpan even collapsed to his knees.

"Finally. What a relief." - Chimpan remarked -

* * *

 _ **This is the end of the 38th chapter. Stay tuned for the duo's recovery on Chapter 39, guys!**_


	39. The End of the Savageness

_**This is the 39th chapter of the story. Sorry for the delay because I'm been visiting a historic countryside along with my parents and friends. Since I stayed there for a brief time, my visit there gave me some inspirations that were "vital" for the stories that I been updating recently, especially to my war fiction story "Spleri". Anyway, enough with that and let's move on with the new chapter.**_

 _ **PS: To the readers who were asking me about the story chapters, this story have a long way to go. Also, take note that this chapter is quite short since I'm really busy on other things that really matters me nowadays. By the way, enjoy the chapter! Hope everyone could bear with me by this.**_

* * *

Chapter 39 - The End of the Savageness

Splero finally regained consciousness after he was sedated by his physicians during his medical ordeal. He tried to move his hands but he was surprised that he was wearing a typical straitjacket and a iron muzzle that was clamped to his mouth. The preciously savage emperor now realized his very ordeals.

"Oh no, this can't be it!" - Splero panicked -

As his panic began to overwhelm him, a pair of tigers dressed in hospital uniforms as well with Chief Bogo and Clawhauser entered the room.

"Splero, stay calm. These doctors were just assessing your condition." - Clawhauser said -

The doctors checked Splero for any signs of mental problems induced from the Night Howler serum.

"He's alright now."

"Ok then. Let's remove his straitjacket and muzzle clamp now."

Both of them then removed both his straitjacket and muzzle. Chief Bogo approaches him.

"Chief Bogo, I...I don't know what's happening." - Splero recalled, timidly -

"You sure do. In fact, you went savage and you nearly killed Officer Wilde earlier." - Bogo reminded -

"Oh God! Is Nick alright, Sir?" - Splero asked, totally worried -

"He's fine." - Bogo reassured -

"He was now recovering in his very room as well." - Clawhauser added -

Chimpan and Michelle then entered the room. As usual, both of them bow down to the recovering emperor.

"Sire, Thank God that your savageness had finally ended." - Chimpan said -

"Yeah. I'm sorry, guys." - Splero replied -

"There's no need to be sorry, Splero. These were not your faults. It was the fugitives who was at fault." - Michelle reassured -

"She's right, Splero. Trust her points." - Bogo added -

Splero sighed.

"Ok then, guys." - Splero conceded -

The vixen then gave him a warm embrace. Chief Bogo, Clawhauser and Chimpan watches on.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 39. With the savage incident ended, both Splero and Nick can now recover in peace. Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone!**_


	40. Duo Regency

_**This is the 40th chapter of the story. Realizing that this story have breached the point, I feel that I'm celebrating with joy. Furthermore, please enjoy the new chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 40 - Duo Regency

After taking the time to calm things up from the nightmare, Splero finally started to reconcile. With Chimpan and the others in his room, Splero could only lie down and wait his recovery time to be passed.

"I wonder how long I'm going to be confined here, eh?" - Splero pondered -

"A few weeks, I think." - Chimpan guessed -

Splero groaned.

"If I wasn't shot, I still continue my service to the ZPD or my reign to Splerai'iakuo." - Splero said -

"Well...That's life you know." - Clawhauser reassured -

He sighed. He then faces Clawhauser.

"Where's Michelle and Chief Bogo?" - Splero asked -

"They're in Nick's room. Judy is in there as well." - Clawhauser replied -

Splero nodded. He gazes on the wall clock and it reads 9:35 PM.

"Chimpan?" - Splero called -

"Yes, Sire?" - Chimpan responded -

"I have a favor for you." - Splero said -

"Really?" - Chimpan asked -

"Yes, Chimpan but take this seriously. This is for the sake of my empire." - Splero replied -

Chief Bogo and Michelle then entered the room. Their arrival surprised the recovering emperor.

"What?" - Chief Bogo asked -

"Sir, I thought you pay Officer Wilde a visit." - Splero said -

"I did but I wanted to give Officers Hopps some space with Wilde." - Bogo replied -

"Oh. Ok, then." - Splero realized -

Chimpan cleared his throat.

"Well, Chimpan. Here's the favor." - Splero continued -

"I'm listening." - Chimpan replied -

Splero inhaled and exhaled before he speaks.

"Could you be Splerai'iakuo's regent for a while?" - Splero asked -

"Regent, you say?" - Chimpan responded with a surprised look on his face -

Splero nodded. Chimpan couldn't believe it.

"Chimpan. I have trust in you. Since I befriended you from a long time, it's time for me to reconcile with you for this very moment." - Splero added -

He then coughed for a while.

"Michelle, please come here." - Splero called -

The vixen approached him and she stood beside Chimpan.

"Yes, my love?" - Michelle asked -

"Since I have a favor for Chimpan, I'm going to ask you a favor as well." - Splero replied -

"Anything you say, Splero." - Michelle said -

Splero cleared his throat.

"For now, I need to recover. While I'm here in the hospital, you and Chimpan will be Splerai'iakuo's temporary regents from here and now. I'm transferring my power to you and Chimpan but I'll regain my power once I'm recovered from this mess." - Splero declared -

"But how about the ZPD service?" - Chimpan asked -

"Don't worry. I'll handle this, Chimpan." - Chief Bogo reassured -

"Guys, I know we been handling our adversities for a long time now but for now, I really need to adjust myself. Just wait for my return to service. Being regents of my empire will be extra stressful but please bear with me. Once I'm done here, I'll handle my work with the empire and the ZPD again. I promise." - Splero added -

With those prestigious words coming from his golden tongue, Chimpan and Michelle kneel down before the great Splerai Emperor.

"May the Splerai reigns." - Chimpan and Michelle both replied -

Splero then waved his hand.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 40. Since Emperor Splero wanted to recover from his injuries, he made a decree that both Chimpan and Michelle will be temporary regents of Splerai'iakuo. Will the regency prevail against other odds? Find out on the next chapter, everyone!**_


	41. Good Reliefs

_**This is the 41st chapter of the story. After making official sketches for my war fiction stories, I make use of my extra time in updating this chapter. For those who didn't know what Splero looked like in the stories, look on my profile pictures in my Fanfiction, Fictionpress and Tumblr accounts. Without further ado, enjoy the new chapter. Have fun!**_

* * *

Chapter 41 - Good Reliefs

Judy was sitting on her chair while she chats Nick.

"Since your wounds were not that severe, you will return to ZPD soon." - Judy said -

"Hope the sutures in my neck won't be evident to the others." - Nick replied -

"Don't worry about that, Nick. The suture will be wearing out in a few days or weeks." - Judy reassured -

Nick snickered. Chimpan and Michelle entered the room.

"Whaji Davay, Nick!" - Chimpan greeted -

"Hey, there." - Nick greeted back -

The duo regents approached to him.

"How are you feeling, slick?" - Michelle asked -

"I feel fine, Michelle." - Nick replied -

Chimpan then faces Judy.

"Judy, Splero was recovering from his ordeal in his room. For right now, Chief Bogo and Clawhauser will be on his room." - Chimpan stated -

"Since Splero needed to recover for a few weeks, he assigned both of us as his temporary regents to his very throne." - Michelle added -

"So that means some of his works will be handed to both of you in the meantime, right?" - Nick realized -

"That's right, Nick. In fact, our imperial tasks were quite usual to be done." - Chimpan replied -

He then took a rolled Japanese-like scroll from his pocket. After he undone it's knot, he opened it wide.

"This is a scroll full of imperial tasks that Splero should do while he was in service with the ZPD." - Chimpan added -

"That thing is quite interesting. Can I see it?" - Nick asked -

Chimpan handed the scroll to the red fox. Nick and Judy took a look on the scroll.

...

 _Imperial tasks to be accomplished for Splerai'iakuo and the ZPD:_

 _*Solve the ongoing case in the Rainforest District._

 _*Make up additional investigation in the Sahara Square case._

 _*Finish Security Class B paperwork in Chief Bogo's office._

 _*Follow up a martial convention about the Splerai'ian 'annexation' of Africa and South East Asia._

 _*Pay a brief return back to Splerai'iakuo for a few days or weeks._

 _*Assess the revolt in the Yad'daus._

 _..._

"Wow. That's a lot of tasks to do, guys." - Judy realized -

"I know, Judy. Glad Splero made us both regents for the time being." - Chimpan reassured -

Chief Bogo then entered the room.

"Guys, there's some newscasters outside and they needed us for a special interview." - Bogo reminded -

"We're coming, Chief. Wait us there." - Chimpan replied -

Michelle then faces to Judy.

"Judy, can I ask you something?" - Michelle asked -

"What is it?" - Judy responded -

"Is this uniform made me look fat?" - Michelle asked again -

"Uhh...N-No." - Judy answered, slightly nervous -

Chimpan sighed.

"Not that again." - Chimpan whispered -

* * *

 _ **This is the end of the chapter, guys. Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone!**_


	42. Recovery and Restoration

_**This is the 42nd chapter and the follow-up of Chapter 41. Enjoy, everyone!**_

* * *

Chapter 42 - Recovery and Restoration

After paying long hours in hospital to keep a watchful eye on Nick and Splero, the rest finally got an opportune time to take rest back home. At about 11 PM, Judy, Chimpan and Michelle returned to Splero's palace.

"Home Sweet Home!" - Chimpan remarked as he laid on the soft couch since -

Both Judy and Michelle laid their backs on the couch as well.

"So much for being a ZPD Officer, guys. Man, my heels were aching like hell." - Michelle added -

"Good thing that our problems were finished at last." - Judy added further -

The chimpanzee and the arctic vixen nodded. Chimpan stood up.

"I'm going to make some tea for all of us." - Chimpan said -

He went to the kitchen. Judy grabbed hold a remote and she switched the TV on. A quick TV-news flash appeared.

"In other news, the ZPD launches a large police operation in the Rainforest District which ended in hallow victories. According to the high-ranking officials, the police operation was being initiated to roust out the remaining fugitives that were hiding following the Night Howler incident. In all, a few fugitives were captured or incapacitated and the ZPD also suffered a few casualties as well. A ZPD vigilante-officer by the name of Splero was also included to those who suffered in the brief fights. A black panther living in the area was also rushed to hospital as well. More updated news to be followed soon."

...

Judy and Michelle were surprise to hear all that.

"Man! That was really quick." - Michelle remarked -

"Easy for you to say." - Judy added, giving her a grin -

"Huh?" - Michelle pondered -

"Nothing. I'm just messing with you." - Judy reassured -

Chimpan then appeared with a tray on his hands. On the tray was a china teapot, a few teacups and a bowl of sweet biscuits and sugar cubes.

"Here's the refreshments, guys." - Chimpan said -

He then places the tray on the coffee table.

"You guys sure have a lot of supplies to keep up these refreshments." - Judy said -

"Actually, we have these supplies imported from Africa, Asia, the Middle East, Polynesia and Melanesia. Yams, dates, rice, coconuts, pineapples, sugarcane, bananas, green tea leaves and so far and so fourth." - Chimpan replied -

"Wow." - Judy realized -

"Now that's a lot of importers in there." - Michelle added -

"I know. Emperor Splero made good foreign relations with the other foreign links so that Splerai'iakuo will continue through so-called "Political Puppeteer System" that he applied." - Chimpan explained -

"I though Splero was a pure monarch." - Judy believed -

"He does but he was also adamant to be a political puppet with these foreign links. He always wanted to be handy with the risks that it imposes." - Chimpan replied -

Michelle whistled calmly.

"Whoa. What a gutsy emperor I could say." - Michelle remarked -

Chimpan laughed as Judy slowly sipped her teacup to the last drop.

"Now these refreshments is the best." - Judy said -

"I'm certain Nick and Splero missed these refreshments." - Michelle added -

Chimpan yawned.

"Well...I'm going to take a good rest for the night, guys." - Chimpan said -

"Good night, Chimpan." - Judy replied -

"Good night, guys." - Chimpan replied back -

He went up the stairs and onto his room.

"I guess it's time for us to take some sleep as well." - Judy said -

"You're right. Me and Chimpan have a lot of work to be done tomorrow." - Michelle replied with a smile -

Judy went up the stairs while Michelle carried the tray to the kitchen. After that, she followed suit.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 42. Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone!**_


	43. A Routine Way

_**This is the 43rd chapter of the story. While I'm busy in updating the stories, I'm also making use of my time to research more about Siam, the Rattanakosin Kingdom and other archives that were linked to monarchies since I wanted to keep my memory about Splero refreshed. Anyway, enough with the crap and here's the new chapter, everyone!**_

* * *

The sun starts to rise over the horizon but the trio were still asleep. While Judy and Michelle were still out, Chimpan kept on twisting and turning on his bed. He's actually having a nightmare.

" _No, Michelle! Don't give up. You will make it!" -_ Splero's voice echoed on his head -

Chimpan started to be overwhelmed.

" _Sire, she's already gone!" -_ Nick's voice echoed on -

" _NOOO!"_

Splero's loud nightmare scream woke Chimpan up with an extreme adrenaline rush. The monkey was virtually panting heavily in his wake. He looked on his surroundings and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Gah! What a bad dream." - Chimpan said to himself -

He then look on his wristwatch and it reads 5 AM. Chimpan got up and do some morning stretching.

"Time to do the work then." - Chimpan remarked -

After he fixed his bed and himself, he went out the room to check Judy and Michelle. He opened the door and the duo were still sleeping. Quietly, he went down the stairs and to the kitchenette. He prepared a chinaware teapot so that he could make some tea. While the tea was being heated, Chimpan took out a pack full of wheat bread and some butter. With a bread knife, he made a few slices from the loaf and places the slices on a toaster. As he pressed the button down, Chimpan gazes out a window and sees that the flagpole was vacant. Letting a groan, he sighed.

"There goes it again." - Chimpan said -

...

Just a few minutes after Chimpan woke up, Judy and Michelle finally woke up from their sleep. As the rabbit yawned, Michelle got up and stretched her paws out.

"Morning, Michelle." - Judy greeted -

"Morning, Judy. How's your night?" - Michelle replied back with a question -

"It was fine. How's yours?" - Judy responded -

"Same as well." - Michelle replied -

She then opened the window blinds and the sunlight shined on the room. As the light illuminates the room, Michelle could see Chimpan hoisting a flag on the flagpole.

"Hey, look. Chimpan's up early." - Michelle said -

"Really? What does he doing?" - Judy asked -

"He's just hoisting a flag." - Michelle replied -

Judy got up and took a peek out the window. Chimpan raises the flag on the flagpole as he pulled the ropes in. The flag that was fluttering on the top was a red rectangular type with the white shield-shaped seal of Splero's de facto empire. After he raised it, Chimpan bowed down with deep seated respect.

"How patriotic." - Judy grinned -

Michelle snickered.

"Well, that's his true "dogmatism" alright." - Michelle said -

Michelle and Judy then watched Chimpan entering back in a dash. The smell of toasted wheat bread hits their noses.

"Man, that smells good!" - Judy said -

"Come on, Jude. I think Chimpan made us some breakfast." - Michelle added -

They then went out the room and went to the kitchen.

...

Chimpan was busy in coating the toasted bread slices with butter when the female rabbit and white arctic vixen appeared.

"Hey! Morning, guys." - Chimpan greeted -

"Heya, Chimpan." - Michelle greeted back -

"I got something to say." - Chimpan said -

"What is it?" - Judy asked, curious -

"Just a nightmare. Good thing I woke up early." - Chimpan replied -

"Is it serious?" - Michelle asked -

"Not quite." - Chimpan reassured -

The telephone then ringed.

"Guys, why don't take some breakfast goodies that I made. I'll take the phone call." - Chimpan said -

As he went to the living room, Judy and Michelle started eating.

"These were the best indeed. I never had tasted it since." - Judy said -

"Since when?" - Michelle asked -

"Since I ate with Wilde on my side a few weeks ago." - Judy replied -

Michelle grinned.

"What?" - Judy asked -

"Nothing." - Michelle replied, holding back a teasing look on her face -

"You look like your hiding something. Spit it out." - Judy said, grinned -

Chimpan returned.

"Guys, Chief Bogo called." - Chimpan said -

"What's wrong?" - Judy asked -

"He told me that if we're all going to work in the ZPD again, we'll pay a visit for Splero and Wilde in the hospital first." - Chimpan replied, rubbing his hand on his nape -

"That will be a opportunity, Chimpan." - Michelle said -

"Yeah. A good opportunity to check on our friends there." - Chimpan added -

Judy and Michelle nodded.

"Finish up eating, guys. I'll take care the rest later on." - Chimpan requested -

With that said, the duo continued on eating.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 43. Well...This chapter is a bit...normal in such a way I ever anticipated. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone. May The Splerai Reigns!**_


	44. Group Visits

_**This is the 44th chapter and the follow-up of the previous chapter. Most of the time, I'm feeling depressed all day due to my chronic case of dysthymia. Fortunately, I have a few things that I can do in order to preserve my mood and sanity. Here's the new chapter, everyone!**_

* * *

Chapter 44 - Group Visits

After the trio finished their breakfast, they all prepped themselves for the trips ahead. Chimpan filed up the remaining documents that he wanted to be passed to Chief Bogo or to the other high-ranking superiors in the headquarters. After that, he took a quick shower and donned his ZPD "regalia". Judy and Michelle also finished themselves.

"Hey, Chimpan. Are you done?" - Michelle asked -

"Yeah. Let's go." - Chimpan replied -

"Wait. Who will drive the car?" - Judy asked -

"I will be taking the wheel today." - Chimpan answered -

The trio brought everything they needed for today. As the duo buckled on the car, Chimpan secured the palace. He then buckled on and started the engine right before they departed to hospital.

"We'll make a brief visit in the hospital, guys. The time is now 8 AM." - Chimpan reminded -

"Since our ZPD roll call will be at 12 PM, we still time to make up ahead." - Michelle replied -

"Hope we ain't get caught by rush hour traffic again like last time." - Chimpan hoped -

Michelle then noticed Judy holding her cellphone.

"Judy, what you doing?" - Michelle asked -

"Just texting someone." - Judy replied -

"Is it Nick?" - Chimpan guessed -

"You're right, Sherlock." - Judy answered with a nod -

Chimpan snickered.

"I'm a psychic, Judy." - Chimpan said -

"Prove it." - Judy teased -

"Think of any number between one and a million. I'll tell you what it is." - Chimpan replied -

Judy took her time to make her answer.

"Nine?" - Judy answered -

"Uhh...Almost." - Chimpan replied, snickering with a grin -

"Huh? What?" - Michelle reacted with confusion -

Chimpan then turned the car to the right towards the road that leads to the hospital.

"I think the hospital is not far from the ZPD Headquarters." - Chimpan said -

"How could you say that?" - Michelle asked -

"Chief Bogo told me that long ago. Most of the other ZPD members undergo medical checkups there when the ZPD clinic couldn't cope the vast number of members who were struggling to work with their sickness." - Chimpan replied -

Chimpan sighed.

"Stacked to capacity." - Chimpan added -

After a while, they arrive at the hospital. Chimpan parked the car in a nearby parking lot.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to handle the car in here for a while." - Chimpan said -

Judy and Michelle disembarked and they went to the hospital's entrance.

...

Nick was lying comfortably while being chatted by Splero, who was sitting on his very bed beside him.

"Seriously, Nick. If Clawhauser really like doughnuts that much then why he didn't ordered more for me, Chimpan and Michelle as well?" - Splero asked -

"I don't know. Are you, Chimpan and Michelle were doughnut fanatics?" - Nick replied with a question -

"Sometimes. We all like donuts, especially the vanilla flavored ones." - Splero answered -

"Tasty answer." - Nick grinned -

Splero laughed.

"If I'm a chronic doughnut addict, I have a new catchphrase in mind." - Splero added -

"What is it?" - Nick asked -

"D'oh!" - Splero grunted -

Nick and Splero laughed out loud.

"Oh wait! When I stole Chimpan's donuts long ago from his lunch bag, he exclaimed his favorite catchphrase loud and clear to everyone." - Splero continued -

Both of them were silent then...

"Ay, Caramba!" - Nick and Splero both exclaimed -

They laughed out loud much more. A series of knocks interrupts them.

"Come in." - Splero called -

Judy and Michelle entered and they were surprised.

"Hey, Sire. You changed your room?" - Michelle asked -

"Yes, Michelle. The doctors wanted me to merge with Nick so that I could you know...entertain someone." - Splero replied -

"Quite an entertainment. We could even hear you both laughing out loud." - Judy added -

"D'oh!" - Splero grunted -

Nick laughed at Splero's expense.

"There goes it again!" - Nick remarked with a smile -

While Nick continued on laughing and Judy approaches him to place a kiss on the russet fox's forehead, Splero cleared his throat.

"Hey, where's Chimpan?" - Splero asked -

"He's in the parking lot. Just working on something with the car or some sort." - Michelle replied -

"Why did you asked?" - Judy added -

"I'm just wondering if Manchas was also interned in this very same hospital." - Splero pondered -

"He is, Sire." - Michelle replied -

"Really?!" - Splero exclaimed -

Michelle nodded.

"How?" - Splero asked -

"Clawhauser told me that he was being rushed here after we tried to extract him from the crime scene." - Michelle answered -

"If he was here, I really hope that he would be fine by now." - Splero said -

A second series of knocks was heard from the door.

"Step right in." - Michelle reminded -

When the door opened, Chimpan appeared with someone that makes Splero stunned. It was Mr. Manchas.

"Greetings, Your Majesty. Look we have here for today." - Chimpan greeted -

"Hey! Y-You're...M-Mr. Manchas, right?" - Splero asked, shakily -

"That's me alright." - Manchas replied with a simple nod -

"Whoa! I never expected for a black panther to appear with since!" - Splero remarked with a smile -

"Me too. How are you feeling today?" - Nick added with a question -

"I'm fine. Just making a brisk walk around the hospital." - Manchas replied -

Splero noticed that his paw was bandaged and carried on a standard arm sling.

"How's the arm? Man, I feel a bit worried about it since I first tended it way back." - Splero asked, slight worried -

"Don't worry. The doctors finally sutured it up. They also gave me a few blood transfusions to replenish my blood. With that, I'm recovering now and I will be out of here in a few weeks." - Manchas reassured -

"Great Splerai, that was a relief." - Splero eased down with a sigh of relief -

"Anyway, I wanted to thank you all for saving me back there. Glad I survived the mess that the fugitives done to me earlier." - Manchas thanked -

"It's no big deal, Sir." - Splero replied with a smile -

"Glad to see you again in your normal self, Mr. Manchas." - Judy added -

"Yeah. Thanks." - Manchas replied back with a smile -

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 44. I feel a bit motivated in the end and I hope that motivation will last. Stay tuned for the next chapter, guys!**_


	45. Sidelines

_**This is the 45th chapter of the story. Even though my physical and mental breakdown nearly disabled me, I manage to suppress my illness so that I could continue on my update. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Have fun!**_

* * *

Chapter 45 - Sidelines

After paying a brief visit to Nick and Splero, Judy, Chimpan and Michelle finally arrived at the ZPD Headquarters. As the trio went towards the entrance, Clawhauser saw them.

"Hey, guys!" - Clawhauser greeted -

"Hey there, Clawhauser. We just visited Nick and Splero at the hospital a few moments ago." - Judy greeted back -

"I see. How are they anyway?" - Clawhauser asked -

"They're both fine alright." - Chimpan replied -

Chimpan then places the documents on his desk.

"What are these?" - Clawhauser curiously asked -

"These were the documents that you requested a few days ago." - Chimpan replied -

"Ahh, I remember it now. Thanks for bringing these to me." - Clawhauser thanked him -

"You're welcome, dude." - Chimpan replied -

Chief Bogo then appeared from his office.

"Chief?" - Chimpan called -

"Hmm?" - Bogo responded -

"I'm going to do a scheduled overtime for today with Judy and Michelle." - Chimpan said -

Bogo raised a brow.

"Are you sure? There would be a large pile of paperwork to be written." - Bogo replied -

"Really?" - Chimpan realized -

"The paperwork may last you both for a few more hours." - Bogo added -

"The bigger, the better." - Michelle responded -

"Don't worry, sir. We'll handle those right away." - Chimpan added -

Bogo nodded.

"Alright. I'll let you both to do your overtime sessions." - Bogo said -

"Thanks, Chief." - Chimpan thanked him -

"On one condition, though." - Bogo interrupted -

"Hmm?" - Chimpan responded -

"Since Wilde is still unavailable for now, I need you to hold a meeting with the other ZPD cadets in the Briefing Room later." - Bogo stated -

"That would be great, Chief. At least for the sake of the ZPD and for the Emperor." - Chimpan replied -

Bogo let out a friendly scoff.

"Break your leg on it, Officer. Break your leg." - Bogo said -

"I will, Sir." - Chimpan replied -

Bogo then left. Chimpan then faces to the others. Apparently, Michelle and Judy were both talking to Clawhauser.

"Guys?" - Chimpan directed their attention -

The female rabbit, arctic vixen and the overweight cheetah quiet down.

"Bogo approved the request I asked." - Chimpan said -

"Did he?" - Michelle asked -

Chimpan nodded.

"That's subtle." - Judy remarked -

"Yeah." - Chimpan replied -

A radio scanner suddenly earned a call, waiting to be received.

"Excuse me, guys. I'll take this call." - Clawhauser reminded -

As he switched it on, a voice calls out.

"Clawhauser, we need Officer Chimpan in the Briefing Room right away."

Everyone gazes on Chimpan. The primate sighed.

"On my way." - Chimpan responded -

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 45. Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone!**_


	46. The Primate In The Briefing

_**Even though I reigned my career as a unofficial 'self-proclaimed' Fanfiction and Fiction "Emperor" for a few mere years, it's very hard for me to consolidate my "power" through conventional means. While I'm busy in updating the stories, I'm also trying my best to form a 'constitutional agenda' with the fiction and fanfiction writers I befriended since. If my efforts pays off, I'll continue my 'reign' as a 'constitutional figurehead'. Anyway, enough with all of that and here's the new chapter. Have fun reading and May the Splerai reigns, everyone!**_

* * *

Chapter 46 - The Primate In The Briefing

There were a few wolfs and tigers in the Briefing Room when Chief Bogo and Chimpan entered inside.

"Sit down, everybody." - Bogo ordered -

The cadets sat down on their respective seats.

"Ok, everyone. Meet Officer Chimpan, Officer...Uhh, I mean Emperor Splero's partner and regent. He will be your temporary adviser for your training meetings in here." - Bogo introduced -

Some of the cadets even stood up and saluted him. Chimpan raised his palm and they sat down.

"Since Emperor Splero was still unavailable to see you all, Chimpan was going to guide you all with the lessons and advises that all of you needed until the latter's available in a few days or weeks." - Bogo added -

Bogo then looked on Chimpan. The primate gave him a nod.

"Without further ado...have a great day, everyone." - Bogo finished -

He then leaves the room. Chimpan places the documents in the desk and he clears his throat.

"Greetings, everyone. I hope all of you have already known about me recently. If not, whatever." - Chimpan greeted -

Slight laughter ensues.

"So...Before we begin, let's go on first with the Officer's Roll Call. Please stand up, everyone. When I state your name from the clipboard, raise your paw and say the word "Sir" before sitting down. Everyone clear?" - Chimpan asked -

The cadets acknowledged.

"Okay. Good." - Chimpan replied before he raised the gesture.

Everyone stood up from their seats.

* * *

Judy was walking in the hall on route to the Cubicle Room when she saw Chimpan inside the briefing room. From the door's small window, she could see Chimpan reading a clipboard while the cadets were standing idly. Even though the room is soundproof, the rabbit realized that the primate was doing a routine roll call. As she watches by, Michelle approached her from behind.

"Hey, Judy." - Michelle greeted -

Her greeting nearly made Judy jump in surprise.

"Wha! Michelle, you startled me!" - Judy responded in surprise -

"Sorry, Jude. I didn't mean to startle you." - Michelle apologized -

"Right." - Judy replied -

"What are you doing there?" - Michelle asked -

"I'm looking on Chimpan. Looks like he was performing a routine roll call very good." - Judy replied -

"Really? Let me see it." - Michelle realized -

Judy step aside so that the vixen could see the window. Michelle could still see Chimpan finishing his routine roll call.

"He's good." - Michelle remarked -

Judy checked her wristwatch and she was surprised.

"Hey, we should get going by now. It's now time to finish the paperwork in the cubicles." - Judy reminded -

"Alright, Judy." - Michelle replied -

The rabbit and the vixen then left. Chimpan senses their departure and looks out on the door's window but since they were out of his eyesight, he turned his head to the cadets.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 46. Well, this chapter's really plain. Plain and calmly, doesn't not? Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone.**_


	47. A Vixen's Glee

_**Whaji Davay again, everyone! Sorry for the long delay because I was busy in other matters. Anyway, here's the follow chapter of Chapter 46. Have fun reading, guys!**_

* * *

Chapter 47 - A Vixen's Glee

Michelle helped Judy in assessing the paperwork they were carrying to their respective cubicles.

"Judy?" - Michelle called -

"Yeah?" - Judy responded -

"Can I ask you something?" - Michelle asked -

"Sure, Michelle. Go ahead." - Judy replied -

"Is the ZPD's running out of space in keeping these files?" - Michelle questioned -

"Fair not, I guess. Why did you ask?" - Judy replied back with a question -

"Cause my cubicle is overflowing with files that were kept for a long time." - Michelle answered -

"Really?" - Judy realized -

"Yeah." - Michelle replied with a nod -

"You must dispose the old ones in the paper shredder, Michelle. If you do that, you will not going to worry about your file cabinets in your cubicle ever again." - Judy suggested -

"Right. Thanks, Judy." - Michelle replied -

"You're welcome, Michelle." - Judy responded -

Michelle arrived to her cubicle and she places her pile on the desk. The vixen lets out a usual sigh as she grabbed hold her mobile phone but she kept it after checking the time and it's inbox. Michelle then started to organize her file in the file cabinet when Clawhauser approached her.

"Officer Michelle?" - Clawhauser called -

"Yes?" - Michelle responded -

"You have a letter." - Clawhauser said, handing a letter to her -

"From whom?" - The vixen asked -

"From Splero." - The cheetah replied -

"Really?!" - Michelle realized -

She took the letter from Clawhauser and on it, Splero's handwritten signature really confirmed that the letter is really for her.

"Thanks, Clawhauser but I'll read it later. I'm going to organize the file cabinet for a while." - Michelle said -

"Don't mention it." - Clawhauser replied with a smile before he left -

Michelle then continued in organizing her file. After a few minutes, she's done and grabbed hold a letter opener. With the letter opened, she unfolded the papers. It reads...

...

 _Dear Michelle,_

 _How are you and the others today? I hope you and Chimpan ain't got stressed out while working your careers both as officers in the ZPD and as regents of the Splerai dynasty. I got good news and that is I will be discharged from hospital by tomorrow. Just hold out for one more day, sweetheart and I'll take over so that I could let you and Chimpan get some rest. In other words, I'm all fine and well._

 _\- Splero -_

 _PS: Please tell Judy that Nick will be discharged from hospital as well. This means me and Nick will be returning to the ZPD tomorrow. I'm far more certain that the rabbit will be so excited to see him again. Mr. Manchas was already discharged a day earlier but I'm going to visit him someday. Also, tell Chief Bogo about this so that he could cope the other issues bothered by my hospital admission. Thanks, honey!_

 _..._

The letter brings joy to Michelle's heart. She squealed in excitement. Her squeal is really high that some light bulbs popped and everyone looked on her.

"Oops. Sorry, everyone!" - Michelle apologized with a small smile -

* * *

 _ **This is the end of the plain Chapter 47. Looks like the vixen shattered my ears as well. Arrgh...Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter, guys.**_

 _ ***Groan* I think I need a EMT!**_


	48. The Spreading News

_**This is the 48th chapter of the story and the follow up of Chapter 47. Enjoy reading the new chapter I typed, everyone!**_

* * *

Chapter 48 - The Spreading News

Judy noticed that Michelle's mood was high as the sky. She then approached her...

"Michelle?" - Judy called -

"Oh! Yes, Judy?" - Michelle responded -

"You look very active today. Have you taking too much sugar?" - Judy teased -

"No, Judy. I have just received a letter from Splero a moment ago." - Michelle replied -

"You do?!" - Judy realized -

"Yeah! Great news is he says that he and Nick will be discharged from hospital today." - Michelle added -

Judy was in cloud nine upon hearing that.

"That's...great! Nick will be here soon at last!" - Judy stated happily -

"You bet." - Michelle replied -

Both of them then laughed.

...

Chimpan went to his cubicle after he spent some time with the recruits. He sat down and wiped his forehead with his own sponging rag.

"Recruit management, check." - Chimpan thought to himself -

His cubicle phone then rang and the primate took the call...

"Zootopian Police Department. Can I help you?" - Chimpan responded -

"Chimpan, it's me. Clawhauser." - Clawhauser replied -

"Yes, Clawhauser. What is it?" - Chimpan asked -

"There were some popped out light bulbs in the main cubicle room. Can you please check it out?" - Clawhauser answered with a question -

"Reporting in." - Chimpan replied -

"Thanks!" - Clawhauser replied back before hanging up -

Chimpan hanged up, grabbed his small satchel and he went out to take a check. Upon arriving, he noticed a janitor sweeping out the shards of popped out light bulbs from the floor. Judy, Michelle and Clawhauser were all standing side by side.

"Guys! What's up?" - Chimpan asked -

"Well...Looks like I squealed too much." - Michelle replied -

"Wait. You mean those light bulbs popped when you squealed?" - Chimpan realized -

"Yes. I'm sorry." - Michelle apologized -

"Oh. Don't worry about it. At least the damages were very minor but next time, just keep your pitch low." - Chimpan reassured her -

Chimpan then took a ladder and positioned it on top of a light bulb socket. With the satchel he carried, he took out a spare one from it and with carefulness, Chimpan replaced the popped out ones.

"You're always fully prepared, Chimpan." - Judy said -

"Yeah. Thanks, Judy. That's my usual style anyways." - Chimpan replied -

"Quite commendable as well." - Clawhauser added -

"Yup. Anyway, why did you squealed in the first place?" - Chimpan asked -

"Oh, yes. I nearly forgot, Chimpan. I got a letter from Splero and it was good news." - Michelle answered -

"Really, Michelle?! What news?" - Chimpan responded -

"He will be discharged from hospital today." - Michelle stated -

"That's real good news, Michelle. I'm really felt relieved right now. Wait a second. How about Nick?" - Chimpan remarked with a following question -

"He will be discharged as well." - Clawhauser answered the question right away -

"Well...I think he's going first." - Michelle added -

"What a great relieve for the ZPD...and for Judy as well." - Chimpan remarked -

"Oh. Soften it up, you guys." - Judy responded -

"Ok, guys. I'm going to check my dispatcher's radio again. I'll see you all later!" - Clawhauser bid a temporary goodbye before he left the trio -

As he left, Chimpan sighed with a smile.

"What a good day it is today." - Chimpan said -

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 48. With the news being spread out, the morale of the ZPD was improved, very much relief for Chimpan, Michelle and Judy. Stay tuned for the next one, everyone!**_


	49. The Return Of The Fox and Emperor

_**This is the 49th chapter of the story. Please enjoy reading this, everyone!**_

 _ **PS: This will be a very one indeed.**_

* * *

Chapter 49 - The Return Of The Fox and Emperor

Clawhauser returned and he noticed his dispatch radio blinking it's red light repeatedly. He pushed the button to take the call.

"ZPD Dispatch" - Clawhauser said -

"Clawhauser, it's Emperor Splero." - Splero replied -

"Oh, Splero! Oh My Goodness, it's you indeed!" - Clawhauser realized -

"I'm all fine and well. By the way, I'm on route there along with Officer Wilde. Please remind Chief Bogo and the others for us. We'll be there in a few minutes." - Splero replied with a request -

"Right on, Splero." - Clawhauser responded -

"Thanks. Splero out." - Splero acknowledged -

After he sent the last message, Clawhauser hurried himself to Chief Bogo's office.

...

Splero was driving his car with Nick seated beside him.

"So far, Judy will be thrilled to see me again." - Nick said -

"You bet, slick. I'm certain Michelle and the others will be waiting for us there." - Splero replied -

Nick then switched the car's radio on. Numerous radio news were being announced by different local and foreign radio announcers...

 _"Rice stocks continued to rise steadily in Southeast Asia."_

 _"Thai people 'enjoyed' their new king. Global monarchies feel relieved."_

 _"Considerable number of Philippine water buffaloes will be expected to Zootopia's tourism next month."_

 _"Zootopian Crime Ratings totaled at 12-15 percent."_

 _"Gazelle plans to visit Columbia within 2 or 3 weeks."_

 _..._

"Ok. Those news were quite subtle to me, right?" - Splero asked -

Nick shrugged.

"I think Clawhauser will be disappointed to hear the news of Gazelle leaving Zootopia for a foreign visit." - Splero said -

"Agree." - Nick replied -

"Someday, I too will return to Splerai'ia for the sake of the monarchy there. I could even invite you or Michelle there." - Splero remarked -

Nick let out a chuckle.

"I would love to but I can't, Splero." - Nick said -

"Huh? Why, Nick?" - Splero asked -

"You know why." - Nick replied with his iconic grin -

Splero's eyes widened when he realized something.

"Oh, yeah. You can't leave Zootopia without Judy on your side." - Splero said -

"That's right. Poor bunny's heart will be shattered if I'm not there to comfort her." - Nick replied -

"I'll invite her too then." - Splero answered -

Splero then looked at his wristwatch.

"I better make up loose time, Nick. Hold on." - Splero reminded -

He then accelerated his car more faster. After zapping through rush-hour traffic in a fast yet careful driving manner, Splero and Nick finally arrived at the ZPD Headquarters. The fox then hurried himself to remove the seat beat he fastened and he was going to make a break for it but Splero restrained him.

"Hold your horses, Wilde. Wait for me." - Splero reminded -

After he secured the car, both of them entered the compound but they realized the area was empty. The area around was now eerily quite.

"What the?" - Nick pondered -

"Where is everybody?" - Splero added to the confusion -

As Nick continued to investigate the area, Splero went to the counter and he found a written note.

"Nick, take a look on this." - Splero called -

"May I see it?" - Nick asked -

Splero gave him the note. It reads "Something big in the Briefing Room. Investigate room right away."

"That's odd yet reasonable." - Nick said -

"Come on, Nick. Let's investigate the Briefing Room." - Splero requested -

"I'm on it." - Nick replied -

Both of them arrived at the door that led to the Briefing Room. Splero tried to open the door and hopefully, the doors weren't locked. As they entered the pitch black room, someone suddenly closed the door behind them. Both Splero and Nick were surprised.

"Wha! I can't see in here, Nick. It's too dark!" - Splero cried out -

"Don't leave on my side, Sire. I'm still here." - Nick reassured him -

To heighten their surprise even more, the lights was suddenly switched on and the room was illuminated. The seats were filled with all of the ZPD cadets and officers present in the compound.

"Surprise!"

Both the fox and the Splerai Emperor was taken by extreme awe to the massive surprise of the cadets and officers yet their faces started to bear some smiles on them.

"Hey, Slick. It's just the others waiting for us!" - Splero reminded with a smile -

"What a big appearance, everyone!" - Nick added -

"Welcome back!"

All of them group hugged both the fox and emperor in tight yet friendly bursts of happiness.

"Splero! Nick!"

"Sire!"

Both Splero and Nick recognized the voice calling upon them. It was from Judy, Clawhauser, Chimpan and Michelle.

"Welcome back to the ZPD, guys!" - Judy greeted -

"It's good to have you both back for us all!" - Michelle added -

Nick hugged Judy and Clawhauser while Splero hugged Chimpan and Michelle the same.

"It's been a long while, everyone. I really missed you all a bunch!" - Splero remarked -

Someone then cleared a throat loudly to caught the occupants' attention. It was Chief Bogo.

"Officers Splero and Nick." - Bogo called -

Both the fox and emperor approached the water buffalo and they saluted him.

"Welcome back to our ranks of the ZPD." - Bogo greeted them both -

"It's good to see you again, Chief. It's been a long while." - Splero replied -

"I do really missed you too, Chief." - Nick added -

"Cut it, Wilde. At least you and Splero have returned here." - Bogo replied with a slightly raised tone to his voice -

"For the record of my sakes, Chief. For the record." - Splero added with a simple smile -

"It is indeed." - Bogo replied with a nod -

Splero snickered. He then faces Chimpan.

"Greetings to you again, Sire." - Chimpan greeted -

"Greetings, Chimpan. I have returned at last." - Splero replied -

"Good thing you and Nick have returned. We were worried sick for the last few days." - Michelle remarked as she planted a soft kiss on Splero's forehead -

"Thank God and Splerai'ia for the quick recoveries." - Splero replied -

Michelle giggled. Splero then faces the other ZPD Cadets and Officers.

"Ok, everyone. Emperor Splero reporting for duty. I have returned to serve for the ZPD. Let's get the show back on the road, guys!" - Splero reminded them with his iconic Splerai salute -

"Yeah!"

Cheers and whistles flared up in great fervor. The ZPD is back on track indeed.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of the long 49th chapter of the story. With the return of Officer Nick Wilde and Splerai Emperor Splero Kerano, the ZPD is now back on the road that it was once stood. All in all, everything was greater in successions as possible yet again, the story is not yet over. Stay tuned for the decisive chapter, everyone!**_


	50. Elevation of Zootopia's First Emperor

_**This will be the last chapter of "Vigilante". After countless months of hard work, this story finally reached it's golden end. Please enjoy this ending chapter, everyone!**_

 _ **PS: This will be a very one since this will be the 50th chapter of the story that seals my great fate and dedication to this storyline.**_

* * *

As Splerai Emperor Splero Kerano continued his career as a officer in the ZPD along with his entourages, a lot of Zootopians were now getting used to the presence of a foreign monarch. In the aftermath, the monarch and his friends done a lot of efforts for the ZPD and their efforts seems to gain some momentum with the public. Even renowned figures of Zootopia like Mayor Lionheart and Pop Singer Gazelle were also intrigued by Splero's reign-like service.

One day, that golden step was achieved while Splero was busy in reviewing the files that he stored in his file cabinets. Michelle and Chimpan then approached him.

"Knock knock." - Chimpan reminded -

Splero was surprised to hear him. He turned his back to face them.

"Yes, guys?" - Splero responded -

"Splero, Chief Bogo wanted to see in his office." - Michelle said -

Splero raised a brow.

"What's wrong?" - Splero asked -

"It's nothing, Sire. There's no nagging problem to be assessed. Chief Bogo just wanted to see you in his office because Mayor Lionheart was also in there to await your presence." - Chimpan replied in a reassuring manner -

"Clawhauser, Nick and Judy were all in his office as well." - Michelle added -

"Alright then." - Splero replied -

He placed the files back in his file cabinet. He then stood up before he was escorted by his regents to Chief Bogo's office.

...

Splero, Michelle and Chimpan arrived at the Chief Bogo's door. The Splerai monarch knocked the door.

"Chief Bogo, It's me. Officer Splero." - Splero identified himself -

"Come in." - Bogo replied -

Splero and his regents entered the room. Inside, Nick, Judy and Clawhauser were standing beside Mayor Lionheart who was sitting in the chair that faced directly to Bogo's chair. Lionheart noticed him and lends out a paw.

"Nice to meet you, Splero." - Lionheart greeted -

"Honored to meet you too, Mayor." - Splero replied -

They exchanged a warm pawshake.

"Sit down, Sire." - Lionheart offered -

Splero sat down on a extra chair provided by Clawhauser.

"Is there's something the matter, guys?" - Splero asked -

"No, Splero. Everything's fine in here." - Bogo reassured -

"Lionheart came here to discuss something with you personally." - Judy added -

"The lion's been waiting for this as well." - Nick added further -

"They're right." - Lionheart said -

"I see." - Splero remarked -

Lionheart cleared his throat.

"The reason of why I came here to see you was that I wanted to discuss you on something a bit political in some way you might presume." - Lionheart said -

"Sure, Mayor. What is it?" - Splero responded with a question -

"Will you accept my offer?" - Lionheart asked -

Splero was dumbfounded.

"What offer, Sir?" - Splero curiously asked -

"The offer of being the new leader of Zootopia." - Lionheart answered -

Splero and his regents were surprised to hear that.

"An offer of being Zootopia's new incumbent politician?!" - Splero reacted -

Lionheart nodded.

"Face it, Sire. He's really serious about it." - Nick said -

"But Nick...A mayor can't abandon his political position to somebody else. If that happens, Zootopia will be politically fractured." - Splero replied -

"Oh no, Splero. It doesn't mean I'm abandoning my position as the Mayor of Zootopia." - Lionheart reassured -

"Really?" - Splero realized -

"I'm just proposing to you the offer of becoming Zootopia's extra politician." - Lionheart explained -

"You mean you're still the Mayor of Zootopia but you're asking me to took over Zootopia in my own right?" - The Splerai Emperor asked naively -

"In our own rights, Splero." - Lionheart corrected -

Splero remained silent.

"But what about my current positions?" - Splero asked in a worrying tone -

"Don't worry about that. As soon you took "office", you still have the duties of being a ZPD official." - Bogo reassured -

"Just to cheer you up, the majority of the public wanted you to run as Zootopia's extra politician even though some of them were pressuring you to proclaim yourself urgently." - Clawhauser added -

Michelle approached to Splero.

"Come on, Splero. Take the offer. Ain't that what you wanted long since?" - Michelle encouraged him -

"Well...I wanted to remain a monarch to Splerai'ia." - Splero replied softly -

"Listen to your mate, Sire. She's really on it." - Nick reminded -

Judy glanced at him.

"What?" - Nick asked, raising his paws -

Before Judy could reply, Splero sighed.

"Alright then. Since you all insisted on me, I'll accept the Lionheart's offer." - Splero remarked -

The others watched on. Splero cleared his throat.

"With that said, I'm going to run for public office along with the rights and sake of Zootopia's incumbent political and local officials and superiors as well for my sake to myself and for my very empire." - Splero added -

"Sire?" - Chimpan called -

Splero faced both the primate and the arctic vixen.

"This will be my new decree." - Splero said -

Chimpan and Michelle bowed their heads in response to his message.

"Since Zootopia's incumbent Mayor and it's closest supporters asked me to be their new extra politician while the public were 'pressuring' me to do so, I hereby accepted the offer for the sake and right of the Empire of Splerai'ia to take office as Zootopia's secondary incumbent leader with the same juristic rights of all Zootopian politicians and civil officials, superiors and supporters." - Splero dictated -

"Yes, Sire." - Chimpan replied -

"The decree will go at once." - Michelle added -

Splero nodded. He then faces Lionheart.

"Well then. Where shall we continue?" - Splero asked with a smile -

...

The next dawn, a lot of spectators and close supporters were gathered at a newly-constructed palace-like building located in a field close to the border of Bunnyburrow and Downtown Zootopia. Most of the spectators were cheering Splero's name while they were waiving small Emperor's Flags on their paws and hooves. In the scene, ZPD officers tried their best to keep the peace calmly as the cliques of Zootopian and Splerai'ian political officials stood idly by. Chief Bogo, Clawhauser, Nick and Judy were standing near to the building's entrance.

"Judy, where's Splero's motorcade?" - Nick asked -

"I'm not sure where it was, Nick." - Judy replied -

Clawhauser was checking his wristwatch and the time reads at 11 AM.

"Look's like the coronation will be an hour away for lunch." - Clawhauser reminded with a smile -

"I though you were on a diet, Clawhauser." - Judy grinned -

"Not anymore, Judy!" - Clawhauser replied back with a grin -

The spectators started to cheer loudly. Chief Bogo turned his head around.

"He's here." - Bogo reminded -

A small motorcade arrived. As the vehicles stopped, a wolf dressed in a complete ZPD Uniform opened a car door and Splero disembarked. Wearing his iconic Splerai regalia, he started to walk towards the entrance. A line of Zootopian and Splerai'ian supporters bowed down as the monarch passes by. He went up the stairs to meet up his entourage.

"Greetings, guys. The Splerai have returned from the city." - Splero greeted with a smile -

"Good timing in arriving here, Sire." - Nick replied -

"I love your regalia." - Judy added -

"Oh thank you, Judy." - Splero replied with a smile -

Lionheart then appeared from the building's entrance.

"Your Majesty." - Lionheart greeted -

"Mayor Lionheart, it's good to see you again in this honorable moment." - Splero greeted back -

They pawshaked warmly and the entourage entered the building. They then went to the balcony where Michelle and Chimpan were awaiting them. Splero let out a sigh and he walked to the raised throne that was placed in there while the rest stood by. When Splero approached his regents, they greet themselves with bows.

"This will be my golden moment here in Zootopia, guys. I'm glad both of you were on my sides." - Splero said -

"We're honored to serve you, Sire." - Chimpan replied -

Michelle then gave Splero a sweet kiss. The monarch then sat on the throne as Chimpan and Michelle started to stamp on the legal documents. Spectators continued on cheering and on the foot of the building, a gun salute was commenced. While the Zootopians watches by, Splero faced the skies and sends out his very remark.

"May the Splerai reign."

With that, Splero proclaimed himself as the new puppet emperor of Zootopia.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of the final chapter of the whole story. The ending was quite royally naive, don't you think? Anyway, that's all for the moment. This is Spleriia Emperor Splerii, signing out!**_

 _ **May the Splerai reign, everyone! ^^**_


End file.
